


Tale

by bobbyscats



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Comedy, Confusing, Confusing af, Double B, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hanbin/Bobby, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I miss double b :(, Light Smut, M/M, Mentions of Death, Plot Twists, Some weird shit will happen, Why Did I Write This?, after iDECIDE era, i don’t know what tag to put because i don’t want to spoil anything, i miss hanbin, iKON - Freeform, mentions of Hanbin’s departure, mentions of angsty and sensitive topics, not a typical au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbyscats/pseuds/bobbyscats
Summary: Because Jiwon misses Hanbin a lot, he decided to read Double B fan fictions.
Relationships: Double B - Relationship, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 103
Kudos: 141





	1. A Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!! Just a heads-up, there are two timeskips in this chapter soo yea, I hope you won’t get confused. 
> 
> twt: @bobbyscats

Since iKON already finished their promotions for iDECIDE album, they have time for themselves again. More vacant time to rest, to hang out, to get inspirations for song writing, to have fun, or to just simply do nothing. And by doing nothing, that meant Jiwon doesn't have any important thing to do that will keep him busy and distracted away from thinking and missing his best friend that he's secretly in love with, the one and only, Kim Hanbin.

Jiwon was just casually exploring his new phone. He haven't installed that many apps yet. He only have Instagram and Kakaotalk installed so far. Funny thing is, he forgot his Instagram password so he cannot log in, so the app is basically useless (for now). For the Kakaotalk, he only uses that app to communicate with his family, friends and sometimes with fans, when he felt like surprising them with a selfie.

But his inbox are quiet right now so he literally have nothing to do.

He ran his hands through his hair. Exhaling loudly, as he shifted his body into a different position because he can now feel the other side of his body feeling numb for lying down on that side for too long.

_Hmm, what should I do?_ He thought, turning his eyes away from his phone to scan the room for ideas.

His eyes widened as he saw the door knob twist. He waited for it to be opened by one of the members, or mayber their manager, but it didn't open.

_Huh, that's weird. I swear I saw it move._

—

Jiwon almost had a heart attack when the door of his bedroom abruptly opened. He quickly paused the game he was playing then he rotated his gaming chair clockwise to see who it was. He saw a skinny figure in a white tee and pajamas. He was holding a camera that they use to film iKON TV in his right hand, but Jiwon guessed that it wasn't recording because he casually placed it on the desk beside Jiwon's bed before flopping himself on the bed as if it was his.

"Hanbin-ah, what are you doing here?" The owner of the room asked as he watch the boy softly rub his eyes using the back of his palm, then he shifted his body to lie in a more comfortable position on the bed. Jiwon waited a few seconds for an answer before resuming his game but he only received a relaxed sigh as answer from the younger. 

Jiwon shrugged as he twisted his chair again to continue his game. Hmm, maybe Hanbin's just bored? Maybe he got tired for staying in his room and he just wanted to rest in a new surrounding? Jiwon wasn't sure, but the fact that Hanbin chose to crash in his room made Jiwon's lil heart skip a beat.

Jiwon didn't realize that he was smiling while playing the game.

"Can I stay here? I just finished filming self-cam for iKON TV. Don't mind me, I'll just watch you play." Jiwon heard Hanbin's voice, the younger yawned after talking.

"Yea sure." Jiwon just muttered. He glanced at the boy behind him and saw that Hanbin's eyes are closed.

"He said he's gonna watch me play but there he is now with his eyes shut." Jiwon scoffed, playfully rolling his eyes even though Hanbin probably didn't hear him.

Jiwon pretends that he doesn't mind about Hanbin lying in his bed, but actually, the thought of Hanbin trying to sleeping in his bed is distracting him a lot.

So he lost in his game.

"Aish!" He exclaimed as he starts to slightly hit his desk, completely forgetting that there's a boy sleeping soundly behind him.

"Oops." Jiwon covered his mouth when he felt Hanbin move sligtly in his bed.

"Be quiet, Ji." He heard Hanbin murmur, which Jiwon finds so adorable.

"If you're that mad about losing the game then just lay here with me to calm yourself down." Jiwon heard Hanbin talk again. Hearing those words made Jiwon's cheeks burn.

He and Hanbin have lied down and slept beside each other many times before but the thought of it never failed to make his heart jump.

"Alright." Jiwon said as he crawled in his bed to lay beside the sleepy boy. Hanbin fell asleep again. Meanwhile Jiwon, well, he didn't sleep a blink. He was busy appreciating the boy beside him. The way Hanbin's chest rises and falls steadily, his bangs almost covering his eyes, how his cheeks looked so soft that Jiwon wanted to squish it so bad. Everything about Hanbin just blows Jiwon away that he hates himself for it. God, he's too whipped and Hanbin doesn't even know it.

—

Jiwon blinked his eyes multiple times as he remembered that specific afternoon. Was it the slight movement of the doorknob that made him recall that memory? Or does he miss Hanbin that much that he kept thinking about their moments together?

Jiwon started to pull his hair. He feels like he's going insane. He stood up from his bed as he paced around the small space of his room anxiously.

_Damn, I miss him again? What the heck?_

—

Never in his life, that he expected himself to do this.

He shut his eyes closed, telling himself not to do it. But his fingers moved like they have their own minds.

He just finished purchasing an app called _**Tale**_ on the app store. It was his first time installing a reading platform like that and he cannot believe he just did that.

The next thing he knew, he was typing "Double B" on the search bar with his eyes half closed, a part of him still disapproves his actions but he continues to do it anyway.

And then, hundreds of results came flooding in.

He wants to scream, he wants to yeet himself out of the window, he wants to punch himself, he wants to get kicked.

_Kim Jiwon, you are a disgrace!! You're a twenty six year old guy, not a seventeen year old fangirl! Why are you so whipped for him!?? Just why??? You should be ashamed for behaving like this!!_ He scolds himself but his finger ignored the scolding as it glides on his screen and clicked the first fic.

Flower Boy by ikonicwrites

Category:  
M/M

Fandom:  
iKON/iKONIC

Ship:  
Hanbin/ Bobby, Kim Hanbin/ Kim Jiwon, Double B

Tags:  
Fluff, DoubleB, Romance, Hanbin is a florist, Jiwon is a loyal customer, Jiwon can't admit his feelings

He couldn't help it anymore so he let out a weird ass screech to let out all the mixed emotions he's feeling inside. He doesn't know if he should laugh, cry or be angry about the fact that one of the tags is calling him out.

"Jiwon can't admit his feelings." He read under his breath. "Hell yeah, I fucking can't!" He cursed.

With that, he spent his night, and the following days reading every Double B fic he could find in the app.

He's not going to deny it anymore, but reading Double B fan fics did kind of minimized the pain that he feels in his chest whenever he misses Hanbin.

Atleast for a moment, he forgets how sad he was in real life.

For a moment, he forgets that something dreadful happened on the 12th day of June.

Until one peaceful evening, after he just finished reading a fic about a songwriter Hanbin, in which the boy always writes and dedicates songs to Jiwon (the fic is a fluff by the way. It may, or may not be Jiwon's favorite one so far because it was like he's reading about the real Hanbin), he received the strangest, most unpredicted notification ever.

It's a notification from the app itself, **_Tale_**.

_Hello reader,_

_You just finished reading this work, congratulations!_

_Wanna make a wish?_

It looked like a joke to Jiwon but he clicked it anyway. Then his screen suddenly flashed "Make a wish." at the top part of the screen, written in a fancy font. Then at the bottom part of the screen, it shows an English keyboard.

Jiwon felt nothing else but confused.

He wanted to exit the page but there was no "back" button.

He glides his finger downwards to make the control center appear but, it didn't work.

He long-pressed the power button of his phone in attempt to restart it but it just stayed on the page.

_Weird_.

He suddenly felt shivers run down his spine.

_What’s wrong with my phone? Is this some kind of paranormal shit?_

_Make a wish?_ He read again.

Jiwon broke out in laughter as he shook his head. He felt silly for getting nervous for some shit like this. Maybe this app, Tale, has some sort of feature where readers can also interact?

Jiwon didn't exactly read the description of the app, he just... instantly purchased this hella expensive app because he wanted to check out the Double B fics.

Being the playful Jiwon himself, he typed a wish,

terminate iKON's contract in yg

Jiwon laughed at his own playfulness as he taps the backspace to erase the phrase he typed. With a playful smirk on his face, he replaced it with,

i wish all the Hanbin characters i have read become real

He snorted at his humor as he unconsciously pressed 'enter' in attempt to submit his so-called wish so he can finally exit the app and go to sleep. 

Out of the blue, a loud booming sound was heard from the outside, then two empty shoe boxes fell from his shelves and he swore to God, Jiwon saw some of his pictures on the wall shake.

He froze on his spot.

_Yo, was that the wish?_

"Pffft. That's bullshit." He laughed to himself as he just stood up to pick up the boxes on the floor. He thought maybe there's storm coming.

Jiwon actually loves the idea of rain, so he decided to wrap himself with his blanket to sleep and finally call it a day.

—

The next day, Jiwon is feeling excited because he actually have plans for the day. Which means, he won't be spending his day in his room again, to... you know, secretly read Double B fics.

Jiwon planned to go to the flower shop because he wanted to buy some flowers for his mother. He already contacted their manager and asked if he’s allowed to go outside. Their manager told him that their driver will pick him up.

"Bobby hyung, where are you going?" He heard Junhoe's voice coming from the living room, at the same time Jiwon was preparing his own coffee in the kitchen counter.

"A flower shop. I'm gonna visit my mom today." Jiwon answered, as he stir the hot coffee on his favorite mug, the aroma surrounding the kitchen.

"Oh, cool. I'm going to visit home later too." He heard Junhoe's voice, much closer this time. Then he saw the younger walking towards the fridge to bring out an orange juice.

Then he received a text message from their driver saying that he just arrived at the parking. _Just in time_ , Jiwon thought as he just finished drinking his coffee. He said goodbye to Junhoe, asking the younger to let the members know that he went out.

The moment he closed the door from the outside, he heard Junhoe's loud voice, "GUYS BOBBY HYUNG WENT OUT." Jiwon only chuckled.

_Typical Junhoe._ He thought.

Jiwon always liked listening to music during car rides so he put his earphones on and played some RnB. In just a few moments, their car passed by the Han River and he couldn’t help but stare through the window.

And he suddenly remembered a specific person again.

—

"I feel like people are looking at me." Jiwon listened to Hanbin as the two of them stroll by the Han River. Hearing Hanbin talk to the camera by himself made Jiwon slightly smile.

The boy was just a few steps behind him, filming a self-cam for iKON TV. It's funny because the viewers will probably think that Hanbin is alone once they watch that scene, but actually, Jiwon was there, just few steps away from him, far enough so he will not appear on cam, since he already filmed a scene with Donghyuk at Hongdae.

"This feels awkward." Hanbin said as he just walk aimlessly. It made the older let out a chuckle. Jiwon doesn't have a mic with him so it's still safe for him to make a noise.

Suddenly he heard the younger yelp in surprise, Jiwon felt alarmed so he turned around to check on Hanbin.

There he saw Hanbin pointing the camera at the ground. Jiwon shifted his gaze downwards then his eyes widened as he saw a snake. His protective instinct kicked in that he almost ran towards the younger to pull him away from the reptile but he instantly stopped himself because he shouldn't appear on cam.

"I want to go home." Hanbin whimpered, talking to the cam as he cautiously look at the ground to make sure the snake isn't anywhere near him. Hanbin looked like a scared little boy that needs his mama. Jiwon wanted to run towards Hanbin so bad, then carry him bridal style to protect him from the snake.

Hanbin looked towards Jiwon's direction to make quick eye contact with him, signalling that they should stay away from that area, while Jiwon, well, he couldn't help but laugh at how scared the younger was.

"That scared me so much."

Hanbin decided to turn off his camera for now so he could walk closer to Jiwon, who looked like he was about to tease him.

"Don't." Hanbin warned.

"What? It's funny!" Jiwon laughed, as Hanbin just continued to walk while Jiwon took a quick glance at the snake behind them, which was now slithering away through the grass.

"Let's just eat." Hanbin said, clinging his arm on Jiwon's as they continued to stroll, heading towards a rice soup place.

"I'll go there now to eat alone." Hanbin started to film again, while Jiwon, who's walking a few steps away again, playfully scoffed. On the way, the younger continued to talk about eating alone, as Jiwon only listens.

"Eat alone my foot." Jiwon mumbled, as he entered the restaurant first to look for a table. Thankfully, the restaurant's not that full so they can use two separate tables for the sake of Hanbin's self-cam.

Jiwon only watched as Hanbin act shy, while filming and eating at the same time. There were times that the two would mistakenly make an eye contact, making Hanbin feel embarrassed and then they both end up giggling.

"You should tell our editor to cut those moments out." Jiwon reminded the younger, referring to the clips where Hanbin would randomly burst out laughing just because he accidentally made an eye contact with Jiwon.

"Yeah yeah. I know. I already made mental note about that. Anyway, thanks for walking with me Ji." Hanbin said as they walk back to their apartment.

"You don't have to thank me, Bin."

—

The car already stopped in front of the flower shop but Jiwon was still staring at the window. The driver politely told him that they just arrived but he was unable to hear it because he have his earphones on. He only went back to his senses when the driver turned towards him. His eyes widened and immediately apologized to the driver for being unattentive.

Then Jiwon blinked his eyes multiple times. He just realized that he zoned out the whole ride that he didn’t even noticed that they finally arrived.

Jiwon shook his head as he unclasped his seatbelt, he tried to shoo away that memory. Today he's supposed to feel excited because he's going to surprise his mother, but here he is, his mind being invaded again by the boy he likes because the Han River reminded him of Hanbin.

He finally stood in front of the flower shop, but, just when he was about to push the door open, the same loud booming sound he heard from last night echoed to his ears again, scarier this time. Jiwon felt like the light flickered even though it is day time. He's sure that he didn't just blinked, because he swear he didn't even feel his eyelids move.

Feeling quite dizzy now, Jiwon forced himself to push the door open, his right hand clutching his chest due to being shocked from the loud sound.

And just when he thought that things couldn't get any weirder, he saw Hanbin. The boy he haven't seen for a while, the boy he misses a lot. Kim freakin Hanbin.

Jiwon only stood on his spot, his heart raced even more, as he watch the boy arrange the flowers hanging on the wall. His hands, ever so soft, careful not to harm the colorful flowers. There's a relaxed expression on Hanbin's face, as if arranging the flowers is therapeutic to him.

_Hanbin, it's been a while._ Jiwon thought, as tears started to slowly form in his eyes but he instantly blinked them away because he didn't want to appear like a little crybaby on their sudden reunion.

He just can't believe that he's seeing Hanbin again.

Oh, but here's a weird thing.

The boy strangely looks so young.

"Oh, Jiwonssi. How may I help you?" Hanbin spoke, snapping Jiwon out of his own trance.

Jiwon tilted his head in confusion.

_Wait, Does Hanbin work here? And... why does it sound like seeing me again isn't shocking for him? And hell- why the fuck is he being formal?_

"Hanbin, I-"

"Oh! Right! It's pink tulips for today, right? Aah, very lovely. I bet your ex will take you back right away once he receives those. Yes yes, I have it arranged already, just wait a moment!" Hanbin winked as he turned his heel around to walk towards the back door that looked like it lead to an outdoor garden.

_What the hell. Was that._

Jiwon wasn't able to protest his confusion because his phone started to ring.

He read the caller ID and it said "Best Cousin Ever".

Reading that made Jiwon have his eyebrow higher than the other, because as far as he knows, he doesn’t have his cousin’s contact number saved with that name.

"Hello?"

"Jiwon, where are you!? Jiun hyung got in a minor accident! Wait, don't tell me you're at the flower shop again? Aish! Stop using the you-want-to-get-back-with-your-ex-so-you-buy-him-flowers-everyday as an excuse to visit the shop! Just tell the florist that you like him!" He heard a familiar voice on the line say, but the voice is not even close to what his cousin sound like.

"Who are you?" Jiwon was still confused.

"What do you mean who am I? I'm Donghyuk, dumbass! Your cousin! What the hell man?" 

"Hold up. I'm 100% confused. Donghyuk, what the hell??? Cousin? You're kidding me, right?"

"What happened to you? Got an amnesia or something? Anyway, you better get your ass here in the hospital! Jiun hyung is in the emergency ward but you don't need to worry cause it's just a minor injury." Jiwon heard and the phone call ended.

First of all, Donghyk is not his cousin, and second Jiun is in Virginia! That conversation with Donghyuk was so strange... but it was kind of familiar to him.

Hanbin came back inside with pink tulips on his hands. Jiwon watched as Hanbin smiled at him, placing the bouquet of pink tulips on top of the counter before starting to punch the price on the cash register.

He's sure that never happened before, but it somehow felt like a déjà vu for him. 

And then it hit him. 

"Ohmygod." Jiwon muttered under his breath.

This scenario. The phone call with Donghyuk saying that his brother's at the ER, that was written on the third chapter of the first Double B fic he read, titled Flower Boy.

Jiwon remembers that the next thing that will happen is, Jiwon will look shocked after receiving Donghyuk's news. Then the florist would notice that he looks pale so he will walk up to Jiwon to check his temperature and then the younger will say, 'You're cold.'.

"Jiwonssi, are you okay? You look pale. Is everything alright?" Hanbin asked, with worry in his voice. He ran towards Jiwon to feel the older's forehead with the back of his palm. 

"You're cold."

Jiwon was right.

He felt his knees become weak as he realized,

His playful wish came true.

.

.

.

to be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii again, how’s the first chapter so far? Your opinions and criticisms are very much appreciated hehe (please i need them because this is my first work in ao3 hehe) 
> 
> twt: @bobbyscats
> 
> you can leave questions on my cc too! :)  
> cc: @thicckonic


	2. Spiderman Meme

Jiwon doesn’t know if he’s the one who’s trapped inside the fiction world (hell, he felt weird saying that because it sounds completely uncanny) or.. if the characters actually came to life (okay that sounded even weirder). 

If he got dragged inside a book, does that mean he’s missing in real life? Are the members looking for him? Or there’s still a Jiwon that was left in real life? 

If the fictional Hanbin got real, then why the hell is no one noticing that Hanbin and Bobby, two known rappers in real life, are entering a hospital lobby?

Yep. You read that right. Entering a hospital lobby.

They went to the hospital to where Jiun and Donghyuk is _supposed_ to be. 

In the fiction that Jiwon read, Florist Hanbin ends up driving the fictional Jiwon to the hospital because, first, Jiwon doesn't own a car in that book. Second, riding the bus will take Jiwon too long to get to his brother. 

So the next thing that Jiwon knew, he and Florist Hanbin are standing in the middle of the emergency room, with doctors and nurses moving from one patient to another. 

However, Jiun was nowhere to be found, and also Donghyuk. 

So Jiwon took out his phone again to ring Donghyuk's number, but then, he noticed that the contact number wasn't saved in his phone anymore. Even the call history is erased. 

Completely dumbfounded, Jiwon turned his gaze to Florist Hanbin and he saw that the boy is watching a commotion at the end of the hospital hallway, where a high pitched voice of a woman echoed. 

"I can't take X-Ray in here! He asked me to take off my bra!" The woman screeched, pointing towards a boy who looked a lot like.. Hanbin. 

_ You have got to be kidding me.. _

_ So no one.. like absolutely no one.. is questioning that Kim Hanbin, B.I, Songwriter of the Year 2018, is wearing a white lab coat in this hospital?  _

_ What’s even weirder is, there are two of them! One is standing beside me, the other is being yelled at. And no one is really pointing it out? _

The second fiction that Jiwon read was just a short fluff story about Hanbin as a radiologist, wherein he is an intern that gets scolded a lot because of his playful attitude, but despite that, he's actually very smart and professional in his work. He and Jiwon are childhood best friends. Jiwon regularly visits his workplace to bring him the packed lunch that Hanbin's mother always asks Jiwon to bring. 

"Ma'am, I deeply apologize but metal wires in bras may cause a problem during X-Ray, I’m afraid that the results might appear wrong. It will be a hindrance once we scan-" Radiologist Hanbin tried to explain but he was cut off when a man suddenly stepped in to grab his collar. 

Jiwon suddenly felt a rush of protectiveness and he clenched his fist around the bouquet (he didn’t even realize that he’s still holding the tulips until now) as he feels angry towards the man who was scaring Radiologist Hanbin.

Florist Hanbin covered his mouth in shock as he realized that the boy looked exactly like him. Their only difference was Florist Hanbin is wearing specs and an ice bear band aid on his cheek. 

"You harrassed her!" The man roared. He was about to raise his hands to hit Hanbin but Jiwon ran towards them, unconsciously dropping the bouquet of tulips on the floor. Without any hesitation, he pulled the guy away from Radiologist Hanbin with all his strength, causing the guy to fall on the floor. 

"Bub!" Radiologist Hanbin whisper-shouted, warning Jiwon not to step into the fight. 

Oh yeah, Jiwon forgot to mention, Radiologist Hanbin has a nickname for fictional Jiwon. It is ' _Bub_ '. 

"Ma'am, Sir, I'm so sorry. Please, let us talk about this quietly without involving any physical fight." Hanbin approached the guy who was still on the floor. 

"Let's get out in here, Yeobo. We'll go to a different hospital." The guy ignored Radiologist Hanbin as he grabbed the patient's hand, and they both stormed away. 

Radiologist Hanbin and Jiwon were left in silence, while a shocked and puzzled Florist Hanbin, with the bouquet of tulips in his hand (which he quickly picked up the moment it fell out of Jiwon's hand), slowly approached them. 

"Bub, you came early. I'm sorry you had to witness that." Radiologist Hanbin told Jiwon. 

And then it just registered on Jiwon's mind.

The characters that came to life (if they really did) still sees him as the fictional Jiwons from their own book. 

_ Is this serious?! Do you even know how many nsfw fanfics I read!? _

_ Just kidding, I think I only read one.. or maybe two?  _

"No nooo. Hanbin, don't call me Bub. I'm not the _Bub_ that you know." Jiwon explained, but it seems like his explanation was unnoticed because Radiologist Hanbin's attention got diverted to Florist Hanbin.

It was cute because they gasped at the same time. 

"You.. you look like me." Radiologist Hanbin almost struggled to let out those words. 

This might be inappropriate for the situation but Jiwon almost snorted out loud because the two Hanbins in front of him reminded Jiwon of the two identical spiderman meme. 

—

"Wait, pause. So you're saying, that my Bub is a regular customer at your flower shop, who buys flowers for his ex everyday?" Radiologist Hanbin asked. Florist Hanbin, who was driving, nodded his head. 

"Hmm no way.. As far as I know, Bub never even had a relationship before!" Radiologist Hanbin exclaimed at the back seat. 

Jiwon, who was seating on the passenger seat, tried to process their conversation. So far, he already told them that all of this was just Jiwon's playful wish. 

"No no, wait. You guys are fictional characters from stories. Both of you are inspired from an actual person, who I actually know in real life. That explains why you two look alike. And the Jiwon that you guys know from your own stories, is not me. I'm different. I'm from the real life. And... I'm not sure, but I think the Jiwons that you know disappeared— if that’s even the right word for it, in exchange of my existence in here, in this fictional world." Jiwon tried to explain how he understands the phenomenon. 

"Ohh. So you're not my Bub then.. I still want to call you Bub though." Radiologist Hanbin crossed his arms as he sulked on his seat.

"That just made my head hurt." Florist Hanbin blurted out, referring to Jiwon's explanation. 

"But I think I understand it though..." Radiologist Hanbin started. Jiwon turned his head towards the backseat to look at the boy. 

"Maybe our books got merged together, creating this dimension... or something. With you in it. And, we used to act according to what's written on our book since we mistakenly thought of you as our Jiwon until you told us that we're just fictional characters, so now we're aware." He continued. Jiwon slowly nodding as he think thoroughly about everything that is.. happening.

"Yea. Now your storylines got ruined since you guys aren't supposed to meet each other. May I add.. that there is no scene from both of your books that we are in Florist’s car on the way to my apartment, just like what's happening right now. So most probably, you guys are not acting according to your books anymore." Jiwon said. 

"Just like Florist earlier, I can remember that our way to the hospital was still a scene from his book but when he saw you, Radiologist, the scenes changed." Jiwon added. 

Florist Hanbin formed an 'o' as he slowly understands the situation. 

"That's why I need the app, _Tale_ , to give me another chance to wish again, so I could wish for you guys to go back to your own stories with your own Jiwons, then I get to go back to the real world... where my real Hanbin is." Jiwon said, only mumbling the last phrase under his breath and immediately regretting it afterwards.  


He wanted to smack the back of his head for being cheesy as hell because he literally said _my real Hanbin._

_Damn, Jiwon why are you so corny and cheesy.. seriously man.._ He thought, talking to himself.

"But for now, I think I need to gather all the Hanbins so I could properly include all of you guys in the wish.." Jiwon said. 

"I think I read nine stories in total?? So there are seven more Hanbins out there that we need to find.. or.. to wait.. for their appearance..? Since two of you naturally, or should I say, magically appeared. But for now, let's just crash in our apartment." 

The two Hanbins agreed, completely forgetting their own supposed-to-be duties, because they just found out that they’re apparently in a fictional world, and everything is weird in here so, yes, tagging along with Jiwon and leaving their work and business is fine. No biggie. This is just a fictional world after all. 

Plus, they’re not in their own stories, so maybe Jiwon is their only chance to get back to their own books. 

  
  


.

.

.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yey another Hanbin was introduced! thank you for reading this far. 
> 
> again, your opinions and criticisms are greatly appreciated <3 thanks 
> 
> see you on the next chapters 😁
> 
> twt: @bobbyscats  
> cc: @thicckonic


	3. The Passcode

"So, tell us.. what are the stories you've read?" Radiologist Hanbin asked Jiwon, as the three of them stood inside the elevator. 

Jiwon needed a moment to recall all the stories he read. Most of it are short, in which it has ten chapters, while some are even shorter, wherein there were only three to five chapters. 

So far, he thinks that he haven’t read a Double B fiction that has chapters higher than fifteen because he only downloaded the app three days ago. 

"Well, the first one is your story.." Jiwon started, pointing at Florist Hanbin.

"Then yours.." pointing Radiologist Hanbin. 

"Ohhh, so that means.. our appearances are in order? According to the sequence of what you read from first to last? " Radiologist wondered. 

Jiwon only shrugged. "I guess we can say that." 

"What's the third book you've read Jiwonssi?" It was Florist Hanbin's turn to ask. 

Jiwon starts to think deeply as he tried to recall it. 

_Third one.. third one.._

_Oh shit._

"Omg Bub your face is turning red." Radiologist Hanbin pointed out. Florist Hanbin only reacted by trying to hold his laugh. 

Jiwon remembers that the third one he read was about a rich, CEO Hanbin, who finds his happiness on Jiwon. It's a usual and cliché nsfw story wherein the young CEO pays the bills of a broke college student. To frankly say it... CEO Hanbin is Jiwon's sugar daddy. 

And then they fell in love with each other, if Jiwon’s not mistaken.

Yes, Jiwon read something like that. 

What can you expect, he’s secretly a nasty lil hoe. 

"Hey Florist, I'll bet 10,000 won, he read a story that is nsfw.." Radiologist Hanbin whispered next to Florist Hanbin, making it a bit loud enough for Jiwon to hear it, in attempt to tease him. Jiwon darted a threatening look towards Radiologist Hanbin, which only made Florist laugh out loud. 

Then the elevator door just opened.

_Thank God_ , Jiwon sighed in relief because he was able to dodge the question. 

Telling them that he read something like that is embarrassing. And the fact that they both look like Hanbin just makes it even more awkward. 

"Great. Just great. It says the passcode I entered is incorrect." Jiwon complained, as he started to knock on the door, but no one answered.  He also tried to shake the doorknob as if the door would magically open, but it didn’t. The two Hanbins only watched him from behind. 

"Why is the passcode different in here? And... Oh God, where are the boys?" Jiwon turned to the two Hanbins. 

"Boys?" Florist asked. 

"Uhh yea... iKON? My band.. in real life.. I live with them." 

"What are their names?" Florist Hanbin asked. 

“Don’t tell me you don’t know them?” Jiwon asked, the two only shook their heads as Jiwon stared at them wondering why they don’t know the boys. 

"Oh.. Right. You don’t know them because you guys only knew the characters from your own books.. And iKON isn’t a thing in your books so— aaaah right, I get it now...” Jiwon trailed off.

“Their names are Jinhwan, Junhoe, Donghyuk, Yunhyeong, Chanwoo and Hanbin. But uhmm, in reality, Hanbin doesn't stay in this apartment anymore." Jiwon answered as the two Hanbins listened.

"I have a co-intern named Yunhyeong." Radiologist Hanbin blurted. 

“And you have a cousin named Donghyuk, right?” Florist asked Jiwon. 

“Cousin? He doesn’t have a cousin named Donghyuk though.. I am his best friend and I know everything about him.” Radiologist told Florist, smirking as he placed his arm around Jiwon’s shoulders. 

“But we were supposed to meet Donghyuk at the hospital earlier because Jiwonssi’s brother got-“ 

“No no. You guys came from different books, remember? So there’s a tendency that the characters that you guys knew from your own book are different from others. Like, in Florist’s book, Donghyuk is my cousin, but in Radiologist’s book Donghyuk is not.” Jiwon interrupted Florist. 

“But anyway.. let’s— let’s just refrain ourselves from talking about your storylines. We don’t want to confuse ourselves even more.” Jiwon continued and the two Hanbins only hummed in response.

"Ji? Is that you?" The three were shocked to hear a familiar voice. Radiologist and Florist turned around to face where the voice came from.

It’s another Hanbin.

He’s wearing a grey sweater, he’s also wearing specs, but minus the band aid that Florist Hanbin has, and he have his earphones on.

_Huh this doesn’t look like a CEO to me.._

"Ji, why are you standing ther— oh my dear Lord please tell me I'm not the only one seeing these two me's.." Another Hanbin got surprised, blocking his vision with his palm.   
  


"Bub, which story does this little fella came from?" 

Jiwon was surprised as well. This Hanbin doesn't look like the CEO Hanbin at all. He was sure that it was the third fic that he read so why does this third Hanbin look different? 

_ Maybe it's just a glitch?  _

"Hanbin, let me explai-" Jiwon stopped when something from Hanbin's hand caught his attention. 

It was Hanbin's notebook. The same notebook that the real Hanbin owns, it is where he writes down his songs or poems. 

Then it clicked. 

This is definitely Songwriter/ iKON Hanbin. 

In his story, iKON exists. He was their leader, they perform on stage. And they live in this exact same apartment, maybe that is why Songwriter Hanbin ended up in here. 

That story was _almost_ the reality. 

There are only two things which made that story different from the reality, and those are: first, Jiwon and Hanbin are secretly dating in that book, and second, June 12 didn’t happen. 

What's confusing for Jiwon was, this story was the last fic he finished. So why is he the third one to appear? 

"Ji? What is this.. Who are they?" Hanbin snappedJiwon's attention. 

"I'll.. I'll explain. But first, what's the passcode of the apartment?" Jiwon asked, pointing the door behind them that is locked. 

"What??? Don't tell me you forgot.." Hanbin said as he crossed his arms. 

"Forgot?" 

"Ji, our passcode is the date when we started dating. Remember? We dared each other to change it? Even our apartment upstairs have the same code..." 

"Oops.." Radiologist Hanbin gave Jiwon a side-eye, while Florist Hanbin stood there awkwardly. 

Jiwon, on the other hand, was shocked. He wanted to smack himself. This was the latest book he read, how come he didn't see that coming? 

He tries to recall the date/ the passcode from the book but he can't remember it as if like he didn't even read it. 

"I- Hanbin, here's the thing... I'm not... I'm not the Jiwon that you know..." 

And so Jiwon ended up explaining the whole situation to Songwriter Hanbin while they were deadass standing in the middle of the hallway. 

If some of their neighbours pass by, they would probably receive judging looks. 

—

After a long day, Jiwon just realized that he didn’t even eat anything during the day. The word starving is an understatement for what he’s feeling right now. It was 9pm as he sat alone in dining area. He dialed the hotline number of his favorite pizzeria in real life, hoping that it would work.

Turns out, the number was actually from a pizzeria so Jiwon was able to order 3 boxes with sodas. He mentaly told himself to order more food than the usual, since he’s expecting that more Hanbins will probably crash in this place once he succeeds in finding and gathering them. 

He watched the three Hanbins gather in the living room, talking about something that he cannot hear clearly. The view looks so unbelievable that Jiwon pinched his own cheeks to check if this is only a dream, but no, he didn’t wake up. 

He then started to wonder where the other members could be? Jiwon believed that they might also exist in this fictional world too because of two reasons. First, the phone call he had with Donghyuk and second, Radiologist Hanbin mentioned earlier that Yunhyeong is his co-worker (which Jiwon can clearly remember from the said stories). 

If so, then the members are supposed to exist in Songwriter Hanbin’s story too... right? Because they are actually a band in that book, living in this apartment. 

But why aren’t they here? 

He thought maybe the reason for their absence is because Songwriter Hanbin’s story only focused on Double B’s ship, the other members rarely had scenes in there so maybe that’s why they’re not around? 

_Like they would only appear if they have a part on the scene—?_

Jiwon groaned in frustration. His last two braincells cannot analyze this shit anymore. His mind could possibly explode right now because of so many thoughts. 

_How am I supposed to fix this if I can’t even understand the situation? Everything is just so... absurd._

He let out a small sigh as he observe his phone. It was almost empty. There were no photos in the gallery, no apps, no songs, just some contact numbers of people, or should we say, characters, that he doesn’t know which story they came from.

He tried to search  _Tale_ on the app store but he only ended up being more frustrated because he couldn’t find it.

The screen only shows that the said app doesn’t exist. 

He also tried searching some articles about dimensions and parallel universe but he can’t connect any of them to the current situation. 

_ So  like, there’s no scientific explanation about  this?? This whole thing  just... happened?? _

He pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, closing his eyes and exhaling deeply as he attempts to rest his eyes from scrolling through his phone for almost 20 minutes. 

“Ji..” A soft voice spoke and it made Jiwon‘s eyes open in surprise. It was Songwriter Hanbin.

“You okay?” The boy asked as he sat beside Jiwon. The older only let out a hum as an answer, then Hanbin took off his specs, allowing Jiwon to see his eyes clearly. 

“I want to say sorry..” Hanbin started as he plays with his specs that was on the table. 

“For what?” Jiwon was confused. 

“We fought earlier.. That’s why I went out.. I.. I kinda stormed off..” He explained, avoiding Jiwon’s eyes. 

“No no.. Hanbin, don’t apologize... to me— atleast. Since I’m not the Jiwon you know, remember? I explained it earlier.” 

The latter stayed quiet. 

“But I promise, I’ll get you guys back to your books so you can be with your Jiwon again and you two can fix.. your problem.” Jiwon continued, unsure with the last words. The boy only nodded. 

Jiwon tried to recall at the back of his mind  where that ‘fight’ happened from Songwriter Hanbin’s book, but he cannot pinpoint it. 

_That was the last one I read, how can I not remember? Ugh! I really can’t recall it._

“Can I get a hug, Ji?” Songwriter Hanbin softly said. It caught Jiwon off guard, like the world stopped for a few seconds. Those words made a strong impact on him that it filled his stomach with butterflies. He felt like Hanbin was  sincerely asking for love and affection, from him, from Jiwon.

Jiwon opened his arms then he enveloped Hanbin in a hug. The boy hugged back even tighter as he let himself relax under Jiwon’s embrace. Their own scents mix together creating a somehow relaxing scent which made the both of them feel at ease. 

That hug was the warmest hug that Jiwon received, that he almost think that he’s hugging the real Hanbin. 

Then the doorbell dinged. 

“Uhh Hanbin, I think our dinner is here.” Jiwon muttered so the younger releases himself from the hug, looking at Jiwon with a small smile. 

“We will help you get back to normal, don’t worry.” Hanbin said and Jiwon only smiled. They both stood up, heading their way towards the living room, where they saw Radiologist Hanbin open the door to get the delivery.

Jiwon walked towards the door as he takes out his wallet so he can hand the payment to Radiologist Hanbin. 

But before Jiwon could even reach the door, Hanbin already bowed down to whoever was standing outside then he proceeded to close the door. 

Jiwon stopped in his tracks because, instead of holding boxes of pizzas and sodas, Hanbin was holding a fancy take out food with champagne and.. a bouquet of red roses. 

_ Shit.  Those are CEO Hanbin’s first gift to fictional Jiwon. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

to be continued


	4. Jiwon’s First Kiss

Jiwon had terror in his eyes as he watched Radiologist Hanbin observe the food he’s holding. “Bub look. There’s a fancy letter attached. It says, enjoy..the food.. _baby_... OHOOO _BABY_??” Radiologist Hanbin teased, fanning directly in front of Jiwon’s face the black cardboard with an embossed message in gold color. Jiwon was left frozen on his spot. 

Radiologist Hanbin may be aware that Jiwon isn’t actually his Bub, but his annoying personality and teasing habits towards his best friend stayed, and now, Jiwon is the one receiving the treatment. 

Jiwon can’t blame them though, their characters are made with those personalities. 

“I bet this came from a new Hanbin. So he calls you baby? And what do you call him? Is it _daddy_? Hey Florist! I told you he read a nsfw fic!” Radiologist Hanbin playfully smirked, half shouting the last sentence as he sent a wink towards Florist Hanbin. 

Jiwon just wanted to bury himself alive. He has to see CEO Hanbin as soon as possible so he can make him aware that he’s not his fictional Jiwon. 

Jiwon’s gaze shifted towards the other two Hanbins. 

Florist, just like earlier, he’s only laughing when Radiologist teases Jiwon. But Songwriter Hanbin, he sat quietly on the sofa and.. he looked jealous.

Of course, he is dating Jiwon in his book so it’s expected that he will have feelings for Jiwon. 

Jiwon’s face suddenly turned red. 

“Yaaa, don’t tease me... Aish. Let’s just eat, okay? Maybe the pizza I ordered will arrive soon.” Jiwon said, unconsciously checking Songwriter Hanbin’s reaction for the last time before marching to the kitchen to arrange the table.

Just in time, the doorbell dinged again and the pizza Jiwon ordered actually arrived. They ate on the dining table with Jiwon and Songwriter Hanbin sitting beside each other while Florist and Radiologist sat across them. 

Jiwon finds it amusing that the first two Hanbins are getting quite closer with each other now. Maybe Radiologist’s friendly personality really helped a lot, since Florist is not that close to Jiwon yet. In Florist’s story, Hanbin only treats Jiwon as a loyal customer wherein his visits on the flower shop is secretly Hanbin’s favorite part of the day. 

Florist’s story is actually cute but reading it brought frustration to Jiwon since the characters just kept hiding their feelings.

Meanwhile, Radiologist’s story is just.. chill. It wasn’t a love story. Double B didn’t fall in love with each other. They’re just bestfriends. Just like siblings who fight and mock each other a lot but is actually willing to sacrifice their favorite part of their friend chicken if the other’s life is in danger. 

Then Jiwon’s thoughts shifted towards Songwriter Hanbin. 

His fic is a love story. But Jiwon can remember that the book has a unique structure, like, the chapters are mostly song lyrics. So basically, it doesn’t have much dialogues.  


Jiwon actually thinks that the author of that book deserves lots of praises because they did a great job on portraying Double B’s journey and love towards each other even though the chapters mostly consist song lyrics. Jiwon actually slow clapped after reading that because of how poetic the author was.   


He swallowed a lump on his throat as he realize that this Hanbin will possibly act as if they are dating.  
  


Jiwon doesn’t want to admit it, but he felt a little excited. 

He turned his focus to his food again as he reached out CEO Hanbin’s gift to place it on the table. He was about to open the champagne but then he noticed something else written on the letter that Radiologist Hanbin didn’t notice/read earlier. 

_See you in an hour._

Jiwon’s eyes widened. 

_See me?_

Then he heard the doorbell ding again as if it was on cue. 

“Oh, who could that be? Maybe one of your band members?” Florist asked.  


“If they are, then they wouldn’t bother ringing the doorbell because they live here.” Songwriter Hanbin said. 

Jiwon casually shrugged even though his guts tell him that it’s CEO Hanbin.

“Ah maybe a new Hanbin? Go get it Bub.” Radiologist Hanbin said as he munched the steak from CEO Hanbin’s gift. Jiwon stood up and made a quick eye contact with Songwriter Hanbin before walking towards the door to see who it was. His heart is actually beating fast now because he has a strong feeling that it is CEO Hanbin who’s standing on the other side of the door. 

And he was right. 

Just like from CEO Hanbin’s story, as soon as Jiwon opened the door, Hanbin instantly stepped inside, greeting Jiwon by slamming his body by the wall. Attacking Jiwon’s neck by soft kisses, whispering “Hi baby.” before pressing his fifth kiss. Jiwon felt his cheeks burn as the strong scent of Hanbin’s perfume surround him. 

His thoughts were clouded that he couldn’t move his body, or even talk to refrain Hanbin from continuing. Hanbin pinned Jiwon’s wrist on the wall just above their head, giving him more access to Jiwon’s body. 

He froze as he watched Hanbin ooze a very different aura from the rest. CEO Hanbin is wearing an expensive black tuxedo, the first three buttons of his white polo are undone, the famous Nihilism tattoo peeking from his chest. It made Hanbin look even sexier. Hanbin looked at him with eyes full of lust. He grasped Jiwon’s hip as he pulls himself closer, allowing their pelvis to touch. 

Jiwon couldn’t believe that he’s being touched by Hanbin intimately.

“Hanb..” He gasped but Hanbin didn’t let him finish when the younger closed the space between their lips. 

A kiss. 

_This is not real. This is not real._ The phrase kept repeating inside Jiwon’s head. But Hanbin’s soft lips against his felt so real and intoxicating that Jiwon found himself melting under Hanbin’s control and his eyes are now fully closed. This is practically Jiwon’s first kiss with Hanbin— or should I say fictional Hanbin whatever.. (but atleast he embodies Hanbin so it is also right to call him Hanbin even though he’s not the real one)

Jiwon felt ecstatic that he let Hanbin take the lead. 

The younger deepened the kiss as he slid his tongue to part Jiwon’s lips, while Jiwon’s free hand rests on Hanbin’s chest. 

Jiwon couldn’t help but think,  _ Is this how kissing real Hanbin feels like?  _

“I need more of you, baby.” Hanbin murmured during the kiss as he releases Jiwon’s wrist, gently placing it over his shoulder. Hanbin’s hand started to play on the hem of Jiwon’s shirt, letting the tip of his fingers slightly touch Jiwon’s skin, sending shivers through Jiwon’s system. 

The older starts to feel his blood rush in a buzz of excitement and his nervousness increases. Jiwon lets go from the kiss to breathe, he can hear himself breathing heavily as Hanbin starts to trace his abs all the way to his chest. 

“Ehem.” Someone cleared his throat. Jiwon eyes widened as he snapped out of his toughts. He pushed Hanbin away as reflex action. The younger was now standing awkwardly and Jiwon released a shaky breath as wave of regret came flooding in. Jiwon wanted to slap himself for almost letting _something_ happen. 

_Shit shit shit I’m dead_.  Jiwon thought as his eyes met Radiologist Hanbin’s eyes, who is playfully shaking his head while making ‘ _tsk tsk tsk_ ’ sounds. He walked closer to the two that were standing by the door and Jiwon prepared himself for lots of teasing.

Only a few seconds, Florist Hanbin and Songwriter Hanbin followed, walking in with curious faces.

“Eyy, I fucking told you guys.. the next Hanbin is rich! With the steak and everything as a gift..” Radiologist Hanbin gushed with the two Hanbins behind him, but loud enough for Jiwon and CEO Hanbin to hear it clearly. 

Florist and Songwriter Hanbin turned their gaze towards CEO Hanbin, observing him from head to toe. 

“Alright alright you win. I’ll give you your 10,000 won later.” Florist playfully rolled his eyes and Songwriter Hanbin only chuckled.

Radiologist Hanbin turned to Jiwon again and said, “Sorry hehe we must’ve ruined... something.” Radiologist Hanbin acted (awfully) that Jiwon mentally face palmed. “We were just concerned about what’s taking Jiwon so long so we decided to check if something’s wro-“ 

“I’m sorry but, am I missing something? Baby? Why does these three look  _ exactly _ like me?” CEO Hanbin asked, making Jiwon feel a little embarrassed that he got called ‘ _baby_ ’ in front of the other three Hanbins. 

He was about to open his mouth to explain but he was interrupted.

“First of all, please,  just please , don’t call Ji ‘ _baby_ ’. Second, you— or should I say,  _we_ —  are fictional characters.” Songwriter Hanbin spoke.

— 

“Gather how many Hanbins again?” CEO Hanbin asked after hearing Jiwon’s explanation. 

“Nine. I said, nine right?” Jiwon answered, looking at the other Hanbins for confirmation and Florist nodded. Jiwon feels so tired, that his mind is so messed up. 

Sleeping on his bed is all he wanted to do right now but they’re still gathered in the living room and it’s almost midnight already.

Plus, the fact that there are four Hanbins in front of him right now just makes it even harder for him to think straight. 

But atleast he’s on the fourth Hanbin now. 

Five more Hanbins and he’s back to normal. 

He hopes.

“Nine..” CEO Hanbin tilted his head, looking unconvinced. He leaned his back, placing his arm on top of the back rest of the sofa then his eyes scanned the room as if he was judging it. 

“In here? This apartment is small, baby. Ten people won’t fit here.“ 

“Small?” Florist asked.

“I suggest, we should just stay in my place. I mean, for my baby’s convenience-“ 

“Hold on, I thought we already talked about the whole pet name thingy, can you stop addressing him as _baby_ -“ 

“But you let that loud guy over there call him ‘ _Bub_ ’? Isn’t that a bit unfair?” 

Upon hearing that, Radiologist Hanbin‘s lips formed a thin line as he tried to refrain himself from laughing. He made an eye contact with Florist Hanbin and mouthed ‘ _He just called me loud guy._ ’ causing the both of them to snort. While Jiwon could only rub his forehead in frustration because hearing the other two Hanbins bicker stresses him out.

“They are best friends!” Songwriter Hanbin answered back. 

“I pay his bills!”

Radiologist Hanbin snorted again as Jiwon hid his face using a pillow, muttering “Please someone stop them.”

“And that already made you think that you can call him whatever you want??” 

Florist Hanbin sent a look at Radiologist Hanbin, signalling him that he will step in between CEO and Songwriter. Radiologist slightly nodded.

“You are jealous.”CEO Hanbin stated, which made Songwriter Hanbin taken a back by surprise. 

“Wait wait, hey, you guys... don’t fight.” Florist stood up before Songwriter could answer back. Jiwon sent a thankful look to Florist. 

Florist turned his gaze towards CEO Hanbin. “Hanbin— _ugh, it sounds strange calling myself_ \- anyway, as you were saying earlier? You said you want to lend your place?” 

“That’s Sir Hanbin to you.” 

Florist Hanbin paused and the others have shocked look on their faces. Songwriter Hanbin muttered something like, ‘ _He’s so arrogant, I hate him._ ’ while having his arms crossed. 

“Jeez, no need to be formal. We literally have the same name.. _and face_.” Florist said as he gets back to his seat. 

“A _goodlooking_ face, yea?” Radiologist Hanbin butted in as he wiggled his eyebrow then Jiwon nudged him using his elbows, mumbling, “Hey, it’s not a good time to joke.”

“May I add, for your information, I am a CEO myself too because I run a business. I manage my flower shop alone, I take care of the plants myself, I design the bouquets myself and sometimes I also do the deliveries too, because my delivery boy isn’t always present at wor-“ 

“Wait wait, I think we’re getting off topic. Thank you, Florist for stopping their... _bickering_ , but guys, hey, aren’t yall tired? Because hell, I am. Let’s just.. let’s just do whatever CEO Hanbin wants since I’m pretty sure he has good intentions. And lastly, please don’t fight each other.” Jiwon finished as he looked at both CEO and Songwriter. 

“He’s right. I know we  _all_ love Jiwon because it’s natural for our character to be attached to him but we must not let our jealousy take over, ya know?? Well, except me, because we’re best buddies and I don’t like him romantically, so I don’t get jealous-“ 

“Hey, why did you say _all_? Don’t include me... ‘cause I’m not jealous.” 

“Oh shush Florist, I know you like him, you’re just not admitting it.” Radiologist smirked. 

“I have nothing to admi-“

“ _Guuuys_.” Jiwon groaned and the four Hanbins turned to look at him. 

And so they had a discussion again, with Jiwon making sure that no one ends up bickering. 

In the end, they all agreed to stay in the apartment for tonight only, and then go to CEO Hanbin’s place first thing in the morning. 

Everyone agreed to it because who the hell would decline a mansion? 

Okay, maybe Songwriter Hanbin disagreed.

But he ended up agreeing, only because Jiwon persuaded him. 

_ Of course, he can’t say no to Jiwon.  _

—

Since they have the apartment for themselves, the Hanbins decided to borrow the other members’ rooms. They’ll only use it for tonight anyway. 

Jiwon is walking towards his room when he saw Florist Hanbin entering Junhoe’s room. But then, not even a second passed when Florist stepped out again, closing the door slowly as he looked around the hallway looking all lost. 

“You alright, Hanbin?” Jiwon asked Florist. 

“Yes Bub I’m alright!” They heard Radiologist’s voice from Donghyuk’s room, making Jiwon and Florist turn their heads in sync towards the direction where the voice came from before chuckling.

“I’m not talking to you!” Jiwon shouted back. 

“Huh, I guess I should stop calling each of you Hanbin because you guys tend to get confused..” Jiwon mumbled.

“Anyway, is something wrong?” He asked Florist Hanbin again. 

“Uhh.. The room.. the room’s a mess. I don’t think I can stay in there ahaha.” Florist answered with a bit of hesitance in his voice. 

And then Jiwom bursted out laughing. 

_Junhoe, I swear to God.._

“Maybe you can stay with Radiologist Hanbin?? If that’s okay with you?” 

“Or— if you don’t like the idea of that, you can stay in my room instead then I’ll stay on the couch...” Jiwon added. 

And then Florist Hanbin’s face suddenly turned red. “Your room? Ah no need!— I mean, uhm.. staying with Radiologist Hanbin is fine with me.” 

“Oh.. alright then. Cool...” Jiwon trailed off. 

_ This is so awkward oh my God..  _

“C’mon, I’ll talk to him.” Jiwon offered as he turned his heel to walk towards Donghyuk’s room, with Florist shyly following him. 

Radiologist Hanbin wholeheartedly welcomed Florist Hanbin in Donghyuk’s room as if it was his. He even squealed— shouting something like “Omg yey a sleep over!” while Florist laughing along with him as Jiwon stood outside, watching the two. He can clearly remember that Radiologist Hanbin’s personality from his story was really playful so his behavior right now is understandable. 

Jiwon turned his heel and walked towards his room. He’s about to open his bedroom as he exhaled deeply. 

_I can finally meet my bed again._ He thought to himself. 

“I just came to say goodnight..” He heard Hanbin’s voice behind him which made Jiwon froze on his spot as he squeeze his eyes shut, silently praying to himself that it’s not CEO Hanbin because Jiwon still feels shy around him. 

As he slowly turned around, he saw Songwriter Hanbin smiling broadly. 

_ Oh.. _

A smile quickly appeared on Jiwon’s face. “Goodnight Hanbinnie..” He replied as he ruffled the younger’s hair, before earning a soft chuckle from Hanbin. 

“Well apparently, it’s morning already ‘cause it’s already 1am..” Hanbin trailed off.

“Right.. Where will you sleep?” Jiwon asked. 

_ Pleasesaythatyouwanttostaywithmeinmyroom.Pleasesaythatyouwanttostaywithmeinmyroom— oh God Jiwon stop.  _

“I’ll just stay at Jinhwan’s.. Good night again.” Hanbin answered, before turning his heel to march away.

“You know where his room is?” Jiwon half shouting as he asked a dumb question, Hanbin turned his head towards the older and snorted. 

“Of course?? He’s my band mate, you silly!” Hanbin stated the obvious. 

“Ah right! Oh God, sorry. My mind’s so messed up right now, I forgot that you actually kno-“ 

“Why do you keep forgetting my storyline, Ji? First the passcode and then now..” He teased and Jiwon only shrugged playfully. The mention of the passcode made Jiwon think deeply again, the fact that he can’t find it somewhere in his mind is still a big mystery for him.

When Songwriter Hanbin reached the front of Jinhwan’s room, he sent Jiwon a quick wave before opening and closing the door, leaving Jiwon standing in front of his bedroom door, not even noticing that he has a wide smile on his face. 

_ His personality is so much like the actual Hanbin, it’s crazy.  _

_And he even calls me ‘Ji’_. He thought as he enters his room. 

“Finally..” Jiwon sighed as he wrap himself with his blanket, sinking into his bed, savoring the soft mattress against his skin. Every part of his body feel so exhausted after all the bizarre events that he encountered today. 

Suddenly, the image of his made out session with.. someone that embodies Hanbin flashed to his mind. He can’t believe that he just had _that_ experience. 

Jiwon wanted to scream to release all the mixed feelings inside him but he only ended up jumping his body uncontrollably while lying down in his bed because he doesn’t want to make a noise. 

After a good five seconds of jumping and pillow kicking, he finally calmed down again, leaving his bed all messy. 

_What the hell Jiwon, I thought you’re tired but you still had the energy to make a mess?_ He talked to himself as he breathe heavily.

And then there’s a knock on his door. 

Jiwon’s eyes widened before jumping up, quickly arranging the mess that he made on his bed, then he ran to the door. He turned his head to his bed again to give it a one last check as he have his hand wrapped around the doorknob. He then released a deep exhale to compose himself before twisting the doorknob. 

And then there’s Songwriter Hanbin standing in front of him again.

“Ji..”

“Bin? I thought you’re already sleeping..” Jiwon said as he control his breath with all his might.

“Uhmm.. turns out.. CEO Hanbin is already at Jinhwan’s room.. and uhh.. obviously I don’t like him.. so.. can I stay..”

“Yes.” Jiwon blurted even though Hanbin haven’t even finished his sentence yet.

Hanbin paused as he blink his eyes multiple times. 

“Hanbin, just come in already.” Jiwon stated as he grabbed Hanbin’s wrist to tug him inside the room.

“Thanks Ji..” Hanbin muttered. 

And then they are lying beside each other.  


Just like how Jiwon and Hanbin used to sleep during pre-debut days. Jiwon smiled to himself as he remembered how those moments exactly felt. 

He then glanced at Songwriter Hanbin who was lying beside him. Jiwon was in awe as he watch Songwriter Hanbin look so comfortable. Which is actually understandable, because he is Idol Hanbin _too_ after all. 

He probably have the same experiences and hardships like what Jiwon and Hanbin have gone through in real life.

_Just like the real Hanbin, indeed._ Jiwon thought.

“Good night Ji.” Songwriter Hanbin yawned as he snuggle himself close to Jiwon, casually burying his face in the crook of Jiwon’s neck. The older suddenly felt conscious with his breathing, careful not to make his breaths sound too loud or heavy. 

Jiwon’s eyelids drop as he lets his arm rest on Hanbin’s back. 

_ I like this.  _

That was the last phrase that Jiwon thought inside his head before finally drifting off to sleep.   
  


.

.

.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again hehe sorry it took me daysss to be able to post a new chapter.. thank u for reading :* 
> 
> twt: @bobbyscats  
> cc: @thicckonic


	5. Nicknames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter will mention hanbin’s departure and writing that shit hurted me in so many ways but i think it sucked because idk how to angst ._.
> 
> but anyway CAN I JUST SAAAYY THAT I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS SO MUCH. sometimes, when i can’t think of shit to write, i come back in here just to read comments hoping that something will pop in my mind HAHA thats all thank u & love u

"Are you sure you want me to wake them up?"

"Yes please do, because the warm porridge that I made will get cold."

"But they look so cute and comfy, I feel like disturbing them is a sin."

"Just do it, x-ray boy!"

"X-ray boy? Seriously? That's a corny ass nickname, you uhh.. Old McDonald..."

"Old McDonald? I don't get it...."

" _Old Mcdonald had a farm, ih ah ih ah ooh.._ You know.. because you plant." He joked.

Jiwon slowly opened his eyes as he heard Hanbin sang. The first thing he saw when he turned his head to the door are two Hanbins. He knows that they’re Radiologist and Florist but Jiwon’s still not sure who’s who because they’re both wearing Songwriter Hanbin’s PJs (He let them borrow some clothes because they share the same size).

"I own a flower shop dude, I have a garden.. not farm." Florist Hanbin sent Radiologist Hanbin a deadpan look.

"That's pretty much the same to me.." Radiologist Hanbin shrugged.

"Just wake the two up.." Florist Hanbin sighed.

"Radiologist Hanbin, that's the corniest shit ever." Jiwon groaned, referring to the nickname he gave to Florist. Then Jiwon tried to move under Songwriter Hanbin who is trapping Jiwon’s chest with his right arm.

"Bin.. wake up." Jiwon said, softly tapping Hanbin's back. The boy fluttered his eyes open as he sat himself up and Jiwon followed, "Morning." Songwriter Hanbin adorably mumbled as he rub his eyes.

"Okay, get up you two, I made breakfast." Florist said as he pulled Radiologist Hanbin out of the room.

Jiwon checked the time and it was only 9am. He started to blink his eyes while slightly slapping his cheeks with both of his hands for another reality check.

_Nope, still not a dream. It’s still happening._

Jiwon watched while Songwriter Hanbin slowly gets up from the bed then he lazily went his way towards the door. "I'm gonna brush my teeth." He heard the younger mumble and then Jiwon is left alone in his room again.

_Aaah, another long day ahead._ Jiwon thought as he released a long sigh.

But he decided to be optimistic. He was able to gather four Hanbins yesterday and he (somehow) understands the situation now, so his advantage for today is that, he's not  that confused anymore.

_Today will be easier.._ He thinks.

But, to be completely honest, he's not sure if gathering the Hanbins will do the trick.

Jiwon's stare shifted towards his phone that was resting on his desk. He realized that his phone is probably the only thing he can use to bring everything back to normal because it is practically the thing that brought him to  this situation.

_Okay, let's say that I finally gathered them in one place..._

_and then what??_

_If I cannot download the app on my phone, then that means gathering them is useless...(?)_

_Oh shit—_

_What if we get trapped here forever because I cannot wish again???_

_Am I gonna live with 9 Hanbins forever?!_

_That actually sounds pretty nice because hello?? Live with Kim Hanbin? My long time crush and best friend?? Plus, there's multiple Hanbins, so that's like— my dream ehehe._

But of course, living in the same world with the real Hanbin is still different... and better.

Jiwon made a mental note to contact real Hanbin as soon as he comes back to the real world.

Yes, he will  _finally_ do that.

He decided that he won't care about what YGE says anymore. He's so sick of how that company banned the members from contacting Hanbin. It's like, they mercilessly separated a mother from her children. In their case, they got separated from their leader, the one who shaped them to growth and improvement. It hurts even more because he's not  _ just _ a leader, he's also their best friend and their brother. There are times when Hanbin is like a hyung to Jiwon, Yunhyeong and Jinhwan because of his caring and understanding side, and there's also times when he's like a baby/dongsaeng to everyone (yes, even to the maknaes) that they want to protect.

And it stings a lot that Jiwon wasn't able to stay by Hanbin's side after getting hit by a big wave on the 12th day of June.

Knowing that it was the time when Hanbin needs his friends the most, YGE decided to act like little bitch (as always) and banned them from seeing each other.

_UGH! Fuck YGE and the witch named Han So-_

"Earth to Ji??" Jiwon snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Songwriter Hanbin, he saw the boy peeking his head at the door. Since Jiwon was thinking about his bestfriend just a few milliseconds ago, seeing Hanbin’s face right now makes Jiwon want to run towards the boy and hug him so tight. 

That’s all he’d been wanting to do since last year. 

But he refrains himself from doing so, because he needs to keep in mind that the boy standing at the door is not actually Hanbin, that everything in here is just... an _illusion_ \- if that’s the right word. 

"You've been spaced out for too long, c'mon let's go see what Florist made."

"Oh- okay okay.. Go ahead, I'll catch up." Jiwon said while making hand gestures, because he needs to do some business in the bathroom first.

—

"No way.." Jiwon gasped as they all stood in front of a five seater, open-top Mercedez Benz.

"Okay,  _wow_ . He owns a luxurious car. Alright, his behavior last night is forgiven." Radiologist Hanbin stated, as he place his arm around CEO Hanbin's shoulder as if they've been friends for so long, then CEO only smiled.

"If we're riding that... what about my car?" Florist Hanbin pouted as he pointed at his car that is parked just two space away from CEO Hanbin's luxurious car.

"I'm just gonna ask one of my employees to drop it at your house." CEO Hanbin answered.

"Oh. Alright.." Florist instantly agreed and handed his car keys to CEO without any hesitation. 

"Nice one _Sir_ , aaah sweet ride.." Radiologist Hanbin playfully mocked CEO Hanbin by calling him 'sir' as he stepped closer to the car.

Jiwon only watched CEO Hanbin, thinking that the wealthy guy is actually kind. In his book, he is known as a very intimidating boss because of his perfectionistic personality, but when there's only him and fictional-broke-college-student Jiwon in one room, it's either CEO Hanbin's a total softy or a wild sexy dom.

_Yup, topbin and bottombob for the win_.

"I'm still mad at you, CEO." Songwriter Hanbin eyed the rich man.

"Oh c'mon, let's start over. I promise I won't call your boyfriend  _baby_ anymore." CEO plead.

"Sorry, can't hear anything~" Songwriter Hanbin sang. And as expected, Radiologist Hanbin teased Jiwon again by poking the older's side while mouthing  _boyfriend_ playfully. He only earned an eye roll from Jiwon.

The five of them started to get inside the car, with Jiwon jumping in without bothering to open the door, because he believes that jumping in on an open car is much cooler than actually using the door. The Hanbins laughed at him for that.

CEO Hanbin was originally driving towards his mansion, and he have Radiologist and Florist really enthusiastic about it. But the plans changed, because Jiwon suddenly remembered the next book he read after CEO's, which made the playful duo sulk in their seats.

"Can't CEO just drop the two of us in his house then you three can go collect the new Hanbin?" Radiologist pouted. On the other side of the car, is Florist Hanbin who have his body leaned forward, shyly giving puppy eyes to Jiwon, who is sitting on the front seat.

"Collect new Hanbin, pffft- Y'all saying it like we're collecting limited edition Hanbin photocards." Songwriter Hanbin joked.

"No guys, let's not waste time." Jiwon said firmly, making CEO Hanbin chuckle afterwards. CEO Hanbin doesn't really mind doing the two Hanbin's request but he wanted to respect Jiwon's decision.

"We promise, when you get home there'll be food ready for you." Florist tried to persuade by using his cooking skills.

"No."

Then the two only groaned.

"I swear to God, you two are like kids.." Songwriter Hanbin said, who is trapped between the two.

"Babe-" CEO Hanbin started but stopped right away as he bit his lip, quickly checking if Songwriter Hanbin heard him.

Luckily, Jiwon is the only one who heard him, but the boy is looking at him with a blank face.

"I mean— Jiwon... Where are we heading to anyway?"

"From the book, Hanbin is a highschool student. If we go to his campus, we could easily meet him, then we'll take him with us. Easy as 123." Jiwon explained.

"Wait— take a highschool Hanbin? A student??? Isn't that called  kidnapping ..." Florist Hanbin blurted.

"It's not kidnapping if he willingly comes with us, right?"

—

"So no one is actually giving a damn that there are four Kim Hanbins walking around their campus? Why aren't they recognizing us?" Songwriter asked out of the blue.

"No idea, man. I'm dumb."

"Dumb? How are you dumb when you attended med school, huh..."

"Ah you caught me. That was just me being humble." Radiologist Hanbin cheekily smiled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Maybe that's because they're not aware that they are fictional, like.. I don't know- I think they're just moving according to what's written on their book, unlike us four.." CEO Hanbin answered.

"Make that five.." Jiwon pointed as he spotted a young looking Hanbin sitting alone in one of the outdoor tables with a laptop in front of him.

"How are we gonna approach him?" Florist asked.

" _Yo- you're a fictional character kid, ditch your class and get yo ass on the car with us!_ "

Jiwon only shook his head and the others sent Radiologist Hanbin a disapproving look for his act.

"I'm kidding, jeez."

Jiwon started to recall the storyline of Highschool Hanbin's book.

Highschool Hanbin is the president of the student council and Highschool Jiwon is the vice. Their story started wherein, the two were in different partylist during campaign period. The faculty expected that Hanbin's partylist will have a straight win because Hanbin has a good reputation when it comes to leading but unexpectedly, Jiwon won the vice president position, not because he is known for his leadership (like Hanbin) but only because of his popularity (Jiwon is also known as Bobby in their campus because he's always asked to perform/rap during campus events.)

At first, Hanbin despised coordinating with him, not only because he's the only one who won from the opponent's partylist, but also because Jiwon is a year older than him and he find it kinda awkward that his position is higher than the older.

But as time pass by, and they get to spend time together working on their platforms, they both realize that their tandem was really good because their personalities compliment each other well.

At the same time, they dealt with the confusion regarding their own preferences, because they were slowly developing attractions towards each other as they got closer.

And then they end up dating, the end.

Yup, that's how their story went.

_Pretty cliché._

"Okay, I don't know what I'm about to do, but  _ yolo _ — I'll just approach him now." Jiwon stated as he brisk walked towards the young Hanbin who fails to notice them because he's too focused on his laptop.

"Psst." Jiwon called the young boy's attention as he got closer to him. Hanbin looked up from his laptop and as soon as he saw Jiwon, his stressed looking eyes were instantly wiped away and it was replaced by a relieved expression.

"Ah finally, you showed up. Why were you absent yesterday?"

_Absent_?

Jiwon's mouth slightly parted as he realized that maybe it's because Jiwon, himself, appeared in this fictional world yesterday, that's why the supposed-to-be Jiwon in here disappeared and therefore he was considered absent.

"Sorry, bin.." He was just about to make an excuse for yesterday but Highschool Hanbin spoke again.

"But anyway, I need your help with this platform. The dean wanted us to organize a fund raising event that will be held during intramurals— wait, did you get a new haircut? It makes you look _old_ hyung... and what the heck, did you get piercings? Oh God, Bobby hyung, is that why you’re absent yesterday? Take those off! You know our school doesn't allow that! Shit- even your nails are painted, it's cute though... but you're the vice president of the student council, for God's sake." Highschool Hanbin nagged at him.

_Ah, he noticed that I look different._

"Hanbin, promise me you won't freak out?"

"What? Why?"

Then Jiwon looked at the other Hanbins who were standing just a few meters behind Highschool Hanbin, signalling them to come closer.

Highschool Hanbin twisted his body to see who Jiwon was talking to, and then he almost choked on his own saliva when he was greeted by four guys with the same face as his, but looking much older.

"We are your long lost brothers, kid."

"What the fuck." Highschool Hanbin quickly placed his hand on his chest (just like real Hanbin's habit), then the kid went frozen.

"Kid?"

"Oh God is he okay.."

"Hey kid-"

"Kid? Yoohoo~"

"Hanbin." Jiwon started to wave his hand in front of Highschool Hanbin's face who was still staring into space.

"Radiologist, do something!"

"Why me?!"

"You're the one who was all like,  _we are your long lost brothers, kid_ — We're not supposed to say that, dude. It's your fault that the kid has malfunctioned." Florist Hanbin exclaimed as he mimicked Radiologist Hanbin's words earlier. Songwriter Hanbin can't help but worry while CEO Hanbin is slightly tapping the kid's left cheek in attempt to get his attention.

Jiwon lowered his body slightly that his eyes are with the same level as Highschool Hanbin's, who was still sitting, then Jiwon grasped the younger's arms on the side with both of his hands. "Bin... look at me."

Jiwon recalled that Highschool Hanbin's book mostly talked about the struggles of students who receives too much pressure. Hanbin, who was the president of student council, carried tons of pressure on his shoulders, which made him develop an anxiety. Slight shocking things like this has a great impact on him and thank God, that he met Highschool Jiwon in that book.

Basically, Highschool Jiwon became a person who offered his shoulders to Highschool Hanbin when he needs someone to lean on.

"Bobby hyung..." Highschool Hanbin managed to mumble, as Jiwon continued to caress the kid's shoulder.

"It's okay. You're okay. Breathe Bin. You only have one sibling and that's Hanbyul, your dongsaeng. Don't freak out, I'll explain everything."

—

"I can't come with you. I have classes and there's so much responsibilities in h-"

"Kid... look, we're fictional characters, okay? We're not in our own book, it just seem like we are, but we're not, because as you can see there's only one Jiwon.

I think— these are just my thoughts, okay? I'm not sure.. but if you continue to study, it's useless, because when we get back to our book we'll end up repeating it again, like, for me, if I attend work today, I'll just have to do it again when I get back to my book because that's how my character is made to do. For you, you'd attend the same classes again." CEO Hanbin explained his thoughts.

"Ooh." Highschool Hanbin slowly nodded.

"Just pretend that you're going on a vacation with us, and when I finally gathered the rest of the Hanbins, you guys can go back to your books to carry on with your lives.." Jiwon said as if he was so confident about it.

"Woaaah I didn't realize that..So, does that mean, when we get back to our own books, we will also forget that we're just fictional? Like, we'll just continue our own lives as if this didn't happen at all?" Radiologist Hanbin mumbled upon hearing CEO from afar. 

They are currently sitting cross legged under a tree, munching on a bag of donuts that they bought from the school canteen, while they listen to CEO and Jiwon who are trying their best to convince Highschool Hanbin to come with them, since the kid still refuses to leave his table.

Beside Radiologist is Florist Hanbin who only shrugged before getting himself another piece of donut.

"Maybe.. because if we get back in there being aware that we're fictional, then that means we end up being the ones who will decide, leading our storylines to turn out different since the decisions are on us already and not our author's." Songwriter Hanbin said as he finished his Strawberry Bavarian donut.

"Oooh that makes sense...like, if we don't forget that we're fictional, we could just ask Jiwonssi for spoilers in our books because he already read our stories. That's basically like seeing and knowing our future. So yup, you guys are right. In conclusion, all of this would probably get erased in our minds for the sake of not ruining our storylines." Florist Hanbin concluded with his mouth still full.

"Dude, you gotta chew first." Radiologist Hanbin snorted, making Songwriter chuckle. The three got occupied with their topic that they didn't pay attention to Jiwon and the other two Hanbins anymore.

"Sooo, is that why you look older? Because you're not Highschool Bobby hyung?" Highschool Hanbin asked Jiwon.

"Yup. I didn't get a haircut that makes me look old. I'm just... already old." Jiwon said, making CEO Hanbin chuckle as he shook his head slightly. He then leaned closer to Jiwon's ear before whispering something.

"You're not old. You’re still  my baby ." Jiwon's eyes widened upon hearing CEO's words. He was about to protest but CEO stopped him by shushing Jiwon's mouth as he quickly pecked Jiwon's lips before side eyeing Songwriter Hanbin who didn't catch CEO's flirty move because he seem busy having a conversation with Radiologist and Florist.

And then CEO Hanbin winked as he stood up.

_ Okay, Jiwon, calm down. He's flirty because that's his character. Breathe, man. _ Jiwon told himself.

“Ya! Don't do that. There's a child in here!" Jiwon whisper-shouted at CEO, who's already making his way towards the three Hanbins under the tree. He only made Highschool Hanbin as an excuse, because deep inside he doesn't want Songwriter Hanbin to get jealous  again.

"Oh I don't mind it, hyung." Highschool Hanbin smirked, resting his elbow on top of his pile of textbooks.

Jiwon then pointed a finger to the kid, "You little brat, shut up." Jiwon playfully warned.

"So? Did you convinced him already to come with us?" Songwriter Hanbin suddenly showed up behind Jiwon, making Jiwon's heart almost leap out from his chest due to shock.

Jiwon could only shrug as an answer but Highschool Hanbin smiled before putting his school supplies inside his bag as if he's ready to leave.

"I'll take that as yes, kid." Songwriter Hanbin stated as he ruffled the kid's hair. Highschool Hanbin slowly nods, making Jiwon sigh in relief. 

“Are we gonna go to CEO Hanbin’s home now?” Radiologist asked as Jiwon approached them who were waiting for them under a tree. 

“Yup, let’s go.” 

—

“Guys... who is willing to sit on someone’s lap?” Florist asked as the six of them realize that CEO’s car is just a five seater car. 

“Welp.. I guess I’ll just go back to my class now...” Highschool Hanbin trailed off as he slowly turn his heel around. Jiwon was quick to grasp the kid’s backpack to stop him from escaping. “Nuh-uh, you’re not going anywhere.” 

“Jiwon can sit on my lap.” Someone blurted. They turn their heads and saw that it was CEO Hanbin, as expected, who is already sitting on the driver seat. 

“Not gonna happen.” Jiwon said, as he hopped on the passenger seat.

“Florist asked who’s willing to sit on someone’s lap, not whose lap is willing to be sat on.” Songwriter Hanbin rolled his eyes before opening the door. 

“And you’re gonna drive. So, no one’s going to sit on your lap if we don’t want to get into an accident.” 

“If there’s someone who will sit on someone’s lap, that would be Highschool Hanbin because he’s a smol potato. I mean, awww~ look at him, he’s so cute and tiny. You can sit on Florist’s lap uri maknae.” Radiologist Hanbin cooed, pinching the kid’s cheek, as Florist lowered himself to sit inside the car while mouthing, ‘Why my lap!?’

“Aish, I didn’t sign up for this.” Highschool Hanbin complained, but obeyed anyway. 

“Bear with us kiddo.” Jiwon said as CEO Hanbin started the engine. 

Jiwon turned his head to look at the four Hanbins cramped together in the backseat. He let out a laugh because they look like siblings who were forced to go outside for a vacation, specially Highschool Hanbin who’s currently sulking on Florist’s lap. 

Not even a kilometer have passed when they all jolted in surprise. “Stop the car!” Songwriter Hanbin shouted, causing CEO Hanbin to step on the break too hard that they all had their body jerk forward. 

“Inside that Cafe, I think the barista is also a Hanbin..” Songwriter Hanbin pointed the coffee shop he spotted. The cafe only have glass as its wall so you can see what’s inside. 

Hearing the word ‘Barista’, Jiwon was automatically reminded of the next story he read.

“Where?!” Jiwon felt alarmed that he jumped out of the car right away. 

“Bub.. don’t tell me that you’re planning to fit another Hanbin in here..” Radiologist said. Obviously, the car is cramped already.

“I’ll.. I’ll just let one of you guys to sit on my lap.” Jiwon blurted.

He didn’t mean to do it but his eyes automatically made an eye contact with Songwriter Hanbin. 

_Jiwon, your favoritism is showing._ He reminded himself as he swallowed a lump in his throat.

“Eyyy, Bub you’re so cheeky huh.. Okay, okay.. go on, go get that Hanbin, we’ll just wait here.” Radiologist teased while nudging Songwriter Hanbin’s side. 

‘What?’ Songwriter mouthed at Radiologist. 

‘Go with him!’ He demanded and Songwriter’s mouth formed an ‘o’. He instantly opened the car door and stepped outside to follow Jiwon. 

“Ji, wait up!” He called Jiwon’s attention who’s just about to enter the coffee shop. He then stopped and waited for Hanbin so they can enter together. 

“Ya, x-ray boy. Can you move, so this child can sit. He’s so heavy.” Florist Hanbin asked, and Radiologist quickly obliged. Highschool Hanbin sat between them as he quietly mutter, “I’m not _that_ heavy.”

“So you guys have nicknames now? Give me one.” CEO Hanbin turned to them. 

“Hmm..” Radiologist Hanbin started to think. “We’ll just call you Bill Gates.” Florist Hanbin decided which made the four of them laugh. If Jiwon is here he would probably think that the Hanbins are getting along pretty well now.   
  


.

.

.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey,,, just wanna let you guys know that I have a thread on twitter of how I imagine Jiwon and the Hanbins. If you wanna see how I imagine them, go see my pinned tweet. :D 
> 
> twt: bobbyscats  
> cc: thicckonic


	6. Rock, Paper, Scissors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Warning !! this chapter contains (slightly) mature scene hehe  
> -The way I introduced Barista Hanbin is quite different, so the beginning might confuse you a bit... yea happy reading :)

Aroma of Feelings by AUkonic

Category:  
M/M

Fandom:  
iKON/iKONIC

Ship:  
Hanbin/ Bobby, Kim Hanbin/ Kim Jiwon, Double B

Tags:  
DoubleB, Romance, Hidden Feelings, One Sided Love, Smut

  
Jiwon pushed the glass door of the coffee shop. He inhaled deeply as the aroma of coffee and Hanbin’s shy smile greeted him. Jiwon then smiled back at the barista. Today is just his sixth visit that happens every Friday just to watch and wait all afternoon for Hanbin, then spend the whole Friday night with him when the coffee shop closes. 

Jiwon sat on the table near the counter. It’s the table that Hanbin always reserve for Jiwon every Friday. He then rests his elbows on top of the table with his cheeks resting on both of his hands. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Hanbin who is now busy making coffee. 

“You know what I like to have, Hanbin.” Jiwon said, loud enough for the barista to hear. He saw a smile slowly creep on Hanbin’s face. The barista knew that Jiwon was just asking for the usual drink he gets during his visits but a different idea came to Hanbin’s mind.

“Me?” Hanbin cheekily guessed, making Jiwon smirk before running his tongue on his lips. Jiwon automatically knew what Hanbin was talking about, because... they had an agreement before. 

“That’s for later.” He answered, with a knowing smile on his face. The agreement, you ask? They agreed to be each other’s secret fuck buddy. Although, Jiwon’s not sure about the ‘buddy’ part because they aren’t really that close. Their meetings were exclusively for their sexual satisfactions only. They don’t really talk about how their day went. 

Heck, Hanbin only know two things about Jiwon and that is his birthday (because they met during Jiwon’s birthday party when Chanwoo brought Hanbin for some reason) and his usual order (which Hanbin guessed is Jiwon’s favorite drink) which is Iced Coffee, with lots and lots of milk, to the point that it doesn’t even taste like coffee.

Hanbin pouted upon hearing Jiwon’s answer. It was always like this, with Jiwon arriving and waiting for Hanbin’s shift to be over.  


Once his shift is done, it’s either they’d do it in the employees’ room or, if they aren’t impatient, they’d ride Hanbin’s motorcycle and go straight to Hanbin’s studio type apartment. 

Sometimes Hanbin feels sad about it, because he oftens find himself randomnly thinking about Jiwon. Like, how would it be like to date him, or maybe just to be simply friends with him (Hanbin prefers dating though). 

Sometimes he’d also imagine going to cinemas with Jiwon, then talk about their thoughts towards the movie they just saw while eating their leftover popcorn, maybe accidentally having their hands brush each other when they reached for the same piece of popcorn at the same time. Have window-shopping dates, take cute and funny pictures in photobooths, play video games just to let Jiwon win. Just those cute things. Hanbin wanted those, but he thinks it’s too awkward to ask for those things now when their ‘relationship’ started differently. 

The barista started to remove his apron, “Why later? When you can have me now.” Hanbin said, Jiwon was caught off guard. 

“Wait— but there‘s still customers.” Jiwon asked, as he looked around the cafe to see that there are four other tables that are occupied. But Hanbin only ignored him as he approached Jiwon on the table, then he grabbed the older’s hand. 

“Hanbin.. what if- what if a customer suddenly comes?” 

“Relax, Chanwoo will back me up.” 

The next thing that happened, they shooed Chanwoo out of the employees’ room before locking themselves inside. Jiwon automatically pressed his lips on Hanbin’s neck, with his hands feeling Hanbin’s sides, making the younger let out an “Oh.” He likes it when Jiwon is taking the lead. 

“Touch me.” Jiwon commanded, so Hanbin obliged as his hands fell on Jiwon’s ass, fondling it slowly. Jiwon gasped as he burried his face on the crook of Hanbin’s neck. 

“Hanbin..” Jiwon moaned as he brought up his head again to look at the younger’s eyes before unbuttoning Hanbin’s polo without breaking eye contact. 

Hanbin blinked, this is the first time that Jiwon looked at him intimately, like his eyes wants to tell Hanbin _something_. 

Hanbin got lost in his thoughts that his own hands unconsciously went up to Jiwon’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around Jiwon’s neck to pull him closer, making their foreheads touch. 

After a moment, Jiwon smiled and pressed his lips on Hanbin’s. 

Hanbin‘s eyes widened in shock and closed it right away to let himself get lost in it, allowing himself to savor the feeling. This is only the second time that Jiwon kissed him. The first one was during their first meeting, when both of them were really drunk. 

So Hanbin assumed that the fact that Jiwon isn’t drunk at the moment meant that the kiss must mean _something_. 

When Jiwon’s lips left his, Hanbin’s lips felt bare and there was a lingering feeling. He wants Jiwon’s lips back on his because it made Hanbin feel nice and happy on the inside, that his only desire now is to feel Jiwon’s lips forever. But Jiwon already made his way down to Hanbin’s torso, planting a trail of kisses, from his chest to his belly, hands are firmly holding Hanbin’s waist. Hanbin let his head fall back with his eyes closed as he lean on the wall that is behind him.

Jiwon pressed his palm against Hanbin’s erection, making the younger groan. 

“Ah.” Hanbin gasped. “Jiwon please..” Hanbin whimpered as his hips involuntarily bucked up into Jiwon’s touch. 

“Jiwon...”

“Fuck Hanbin, your noise turns me on like hell but keep in mind that there are customers outside.” Jiwon grunted, at the same time he unzipped Hanbin’s pants and brought it down to expose the younger’s dick. 

Jiwon brought himself up again to leave marks on Hanbin’s chest while softly tracing the younger’s length with his fingers, leaving Hanbin whimpering and gasping under Jiwon’s tease. 

“Jiwon, don’t.. don’t tease me.” Hanbin begged, he was aching, his hips bucking up. He needed Jiwon to touch him more. He can even feel his knees shaking. 

And cut— Jiwon only read up to that part because he couldn’t read any further since he doesn’t like it when he tops. 

Again, he wanted to punch himself for reading something like that. 

But to look on the bright side though, atleast he didn’t continue reading it. (Although, deep inside, if Hanbin was the top in that one shot story, there’s no doubt that Jiwon would finish it.) 

_Woah wait a minute-_

_I just realized that I didn’t finish the fic but Barista Hanbin still appeared in here?_

_Damn.._

“Ji..? Are you gonna push the door or what? You’re zoned out again.” Songwriter Hanbin said and snapped him out of his thoughts. “Oh! Sorry, I was just-“ Jiwon didn’t even realize that he’s just frozen on his spot. 

_Fuck, how long was I spaced out? Jeez, that’s embarrassing._

“Sorry..” Jiwon continued, placing his hand against the back of his neck. 

“Ahaha, no need to apologize. Are you okay though? For a moment I got scared because you stopped moving for like— I don’t know, three seconds?” Hanbin said as they both enter the cafe. 

“Ah it’s nothing. It’s just.. Barista Hanbin’s story suddenly popped in my mind, like... _woosh_!” Jiwon explained with hand gestures, making Hanbin let out a laugh. 

“What happened in it?” Hanbin asked. 

_Ah shit._

“It’s a secret.” 

“A secret?” Hanbin pouted.

“Yep.”

“Hmmm... I’ll just ask Barista Hanbin then.” Songwriter Hanbin said before marching towards the counter, where Barista Hanbin’s back is facing them because he’s still engaged making coffee. 

“No wait, Bin! No no-“ Jiwon panicked, as he grasps Hanbin’s arm to stop him from walking. 

“Hey hyung.” Highschool Hanbin suddenly appeared behind him.

“The guys sent me to tell you that they want coffee, the type of coffee is up to your decision— except Bill Gates because he said he only drinks Black Coffee. That’s all, I’m gonna go back to the car now..” He said while poking Jiwon’s back that got him off guard, which gave Hanbin a chance to escape from his grip.

“Oh! alright alright. Wait, who the _hell_ is Bill Gates?” Jiwon asked. 

“Nickname for CEO.” The kid answered quickly before closing the glass door again. Jiwon snorted as he shook his head before remembering about Songwriter Hanbin again. 

_Oh shit-_

Unfortunately Hanbin is already getting close to the counter, making Jiwon panic. “HANBEEENNN!!” he shamelessly shouted, which attracted some of the customers’ attention. Barista Hanbin, who didn’t notice them earlier, now have his attention on Jiwon.

“Jiwon?” Barista Hanbin tilted his head, there’s a mix of shock and excitement in his eyes.

“Why is he here? Today is.. not Friday though..” He mumbled under his breath as he glanced at the small calendar that is displayed on the counter.

“Hello Hanbin.” Songwriter Hanbin appeared in front of him smiling genuinely as he greeted the barista. 

Songwriter Hanbin was in awe at how adorable Barista Hanbin looked with his clean cut and apron. It reminded him of the VCR they had for their Showtime Tour year 2016. 

Barista Hanbin looked confused, he gazed at Jiwon for a second, then back to Songwriter Hanbin again. 

“Who... why..” was all Barista Hanbin could utter.

“Han..bin..” Jiwon panted as he rests his palm on top of Songwriter Hanbin’s shoulder while eyeing him as a warning not to ask anything.   
  


Songwriter Hanbin only has a mischievous smile on his face.

“Oh?” Both of the Hanbins answered in unison, making Barista Hanbin the only one who’s confused. 

“Wait... hold on, hold on...your name is Hanbin too? You’re not my long lost twin?” 

“Nope. We came to get you because you’re a fictional character and you’re not actually in your book.” Songwriter Hanbin answered.

“And uhh, we’re here to help you go back.” Jiwon added. It’s funny how both of them can say those things casually as if the new Hanbin won’t get shocked or anything. 

Barista Hanbin tilted his head as he blink his eyes multiple times, obviously he still hasn’t processed what the two have said. 

“Oh I get it now...” He uttered before releasing a subtle laugh. Then he locked eyes with Jiwon, brought his hand up with a smirk on his face as he signaled Jiwon to come closer. He then leaned over the counter, placing his hand on the side of his face like he’s going to whisper something to Jiwon.

Jiwon glanced at Songwriter Hanbin first before hesitantly leaning towards Barista Hanbin.

“Jiwon, if you wanted to have threesome you should’ve warned me about it beforehand.” Barista Hanbin whispered to Jiwon as he eyed Songwriter. 

Since Songwriter Hanbin is standing close to them, he still heard it.

“Wanted to have wHAT??” 

_God, take me now._ Jiwon face palmed himself. 

—

After getting a handful of embarrassment when Songwriter Hanbin found out that Barista Hanbin is supposed to be fictional Jiwon’s fuck buddy, Jiwon was finally able to make Barista Hanbin understand what’s actually happening— like, how they share the same face, and why all of them are paired with Jiwon (Jiwon explained that the iKON fans in real life are really fond of pairing Hanbin and Jiwon, that’s why there are lots of DB fics written, and obviously he only read the DB ones). 

At the moment, the two are currently seated on one of the tables, waiting for Barista Hanbin to finish making coffee for the guys. 

“What are you thinking of, Bin?” Jiwon asked when he noticed that Hanbin kept glancing around the cafe, to Jiwon, and then around the cafe again. 

“Oh- uhmm nothing. it’s just.. I like this.” Songwriter Hanbin grinned at Jiwon.

“You sure?” Jiwon wasn’t convinced.

“Yep, it’s peaceful... there are no cameras. And, it feels nice not having the fear of getting mobbed at any second because ye know.. we’re not— I mean, I’m not in my alternative universe, whatever they call it.” 

Jiwon hummed, nodding as he play with his hands on the table. He honestly feel the same. 

“You feel the same, don’t you.” 

Jiwon looked up at Hanbin before clearing his throat, “Yea.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I love their support. I really do. But sometimes they cross the line, completely forgetting about privacy..” Hanbin trailed off. 

“True true.” Jiwon agreed, recalling the times where they got mobbed fans, with their shirts getting groped, some fans even fell and fainted. _God, it was such a nightmare._

“I’m also thinking about— when everything gets back to normal.”Hanbin said as he lean on the table, using his elbow for support.

Jiwon released a deep exhale as he reached out for Hanbin’s hands. “I am so sorry, Hanbin. Everything’s my fault. I’ll get you guys back soon. I promise.” He sincerely said, looking straight to Hanbin’s eyes while he caress the top of Hanbin’s hand. 

“No.. Don’t apologize. It’s not that..” 

_ Huh? _

Jiwon tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

“Didn’t you read my story, Ji?”

“I did.. It was the last one I read. I was actually shocked that you appeared earlier as I expected.”

“Hmm..” Songwriter Hanbin only hummed. 

“But what do you mean, Bin?” 

Jiwon waited for an answer but Songwriter Hanbin only smiled at him, “Nevermind.” 

Then Barista Hanbin approached them with cup of coffees on his hand, the two quickly stood up from their seats. “Sorry I took so long... But here’s coffee for you guys.”

”Oh! And here’s the black coffee for Bill Gates, you say?” Barista Hanbin added, turning to Jiwon but the boy’s mind is still occupied by the conversation he just had with Songwriter. 

_What does he wanna say?_

“It’s totally fine! And thank you for free coffee.” Songwriter Hanbin butted in, winking as he reached out for Barista’s hand to help him carry the coffees.

”Oh yea, Bill Gates pfft— it’s a nickname that the other Hanbins gave to CEO.” Jiwon said, regaining his focus.

“Ooh, so am I gonna meet the other Hanbins now?” 

“Yep, brace yourself, Hanbin.” Jiwon said as the three of them proceeded to exit the cafe. 

—

“There he is!!” Radiologist said enthusiastically, peeking from the window because CEO decided to put on the roof of his cabriolet for the meantime. 

“Awe he looks young.” Florist commented, his head lowered to look at the three who are approaching the car.

“I wonder what’s his supposed-to-be relationship with hyung..” Highschool Hanbin mumbled, making the two older Hanbin look at him, “I bet he’s a best friend..” Florist stated. 

“No way, I’m the one and only best friend here.” Radiologist crossed his arms. 

“But isn’t Songwriter his best friend too? He mentioned that iKON exists in his story, isn’t that Jiwonssi’s band in real life? That means Songwriter is very similar to the actual Hanbin...” 

“Hmmm maybe Barista is someone like you, who can’t admit his feelings for Jiwon.” 

“Ya!” 

Highschool Hanbin only laughed at the two as they continued to gossip about Barista who’s still outside.

“Welcome to the club.” CEO Hanbin greeted Barista Hanbin while he’s leaning at the side of the car front. 

“Holyy... we really look alike.” Barista said, grabbing CEO’s jaw, tilting the man’s head as if he’s studying every angle of his face. 

“Ahaha he’s _touchy_ , I like him.” CEO tried to utter while his cheeks are practically being squished.

“We look a like because our character is inspired from an actual person that Jiwon knows in real life, right Bub??” Radiologist peeked his head at the window, Jiwon nodded.

“Oh shit, how many Hanbins are there??” Barista Hanbin asked, lowering his body to peek inside the car. 

“Three. And we’ll meet three more soon.” 

“Ooh, that’s a lot. People must really liked writing about Jiwon and Hanbin ship, huh.” Barista Hanbin supposed.

“There’s actually hundreds of Double B fictions out there but I only read nine.”

“Ey, what’s your plot?” Radiologist casually asked Barista as he opened the car door.

“Oh uhmm.”  Jiwon, Songwriter and Barista exchanged looks, contemplating whether they spill Barista’s plot or not.

“Are you his best friend? Like this guy?” Highschool Hanbin butted in, pointing at Radiologist, making Barista shake his head rapidly, knowing that his “relationship” with Jiwon is far from being best friend. 

“Or...omg-” Radiologist gasped, “You’re like CEO, who fu-“ 

“Eyyy, here’s your drink! Yeah, it tastes nice, right?” Jiwon shoved the straw in Radiologist’s mouth to stop him from talking, making Florist and Radiologist exchange suspecting looks, while CEO only smirked at Barista’s direction.

Technically, Barista’s one shot story is like CEO’s and Florist’s story merged together. It’s basically like, a mixture of sincere feelings being left unsaid and mature scenes. 

  
  


Songwriter Hanbin forced a cheerful chuckle before asking “Shall we go?” in attempt to help Barista and Jiwon dodge the question. 

“Alright.” CEO said as he hopped inside the car to start the engine before retracting the roof of the car again, exposing the three Hanbins sitting at the back.

“Oh no, there’s no space.. Sit on my lap.” Jiwon said, who’s still standing outside the car beside Barista and Songwriter.

“Who?” They asked in unison.

_Duh, Songwriter Hanbin._

“Any of you.” Jiwon gulped.

“Rock paper scissors?” Radiologist challenged, making the rest laugh. 

“Florist and the kid is out because they already have their seat.”

“Yea sure, whatever.” 

“Can I join? Wanna sit on Jiwon too, ya know. Just wanna see if I could win.” CEO butted in with a grin on his face, as he reached out for his black coffee. 

“No.” 

“Oh c’mon!” He sulked. 

“Nope.”

With that, only Radiologist, Songwriter and Barista is left to play to know who would sit on Jiwon’s lap. Jiwon couldn’t believe that this is actually happening. 

_Only for my goddamn lap? Oh Lord, send us help._

Radiologist even stepped outside of the car, looking all determined, not for his victory, but for Songwriter’s. 

“You got this dude! Win Jiwon’s lap.” He said, massaging Songwriter’s shoulders as if the boy would in fight a boxing match. 

Barista Hanbin, who’s still new to the gang asked, “Is he always this playful?” He chuckled, pointing Radiologist.

The rest let out a laugh, “He is.” Jiwon answered, mocking his best friend.

“You know, rock paper scissors is really unnecessarry because majority obviously want Songwriter to win.” Barista stated, making eye contact with the two. 

“Noooo, let’s do it, for the sake of being fair.” 

“I mean, what if _you_ win?? I can sense that you lowkey want it.” Radiologist added as he teased, making Barista’s face turn red, cause deep inside he’d like that too. 

To be honest, he feels really thrilled about everything that is happening because in his own book, he can’t be _this_ close to Jiwon, you know, close like casual friends.

“Pffft.. Me? Sit on Jiwon’s lap? Pffft nah...”Barista Hanbin said, glancing at Jiwon.  


He don’t just sit on his lap though, In fact, _he rides him._

In the end, Radiologist Hanbin won. 

“Aw damn it, the game is rigged. I wanted Songwriter to win.” He sulked. 

“Rigged HAHAHA Is it even possible to rig rock paper scissors?” Highschool Hanbin laughed.

“I told ya, we should’ve just shoved Songwriter’s butt on Jiwon’s lap in the first place.” Barista told Radiologist, while Songwriter’s face is torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to get buried in the ground. 

“Fuck the results, let’s just do that now.” Radiologist stated before yanking Songwriter’s arm towards Jiwon, with Barista helping him. Jiwon only let out a nervous laugh.

“Hey! I thought you wanted the game to be fair—”

Then they successfully made (or forced) Songwriter on Jiwon’s lap, and now the wheels are finally rolling.

“Good work, man. I like you.” Radiologist held up his hand to high five Barista, the latter gladly completed the high five. 

“Look at them.” Florist cooed after sipping from his drink. He then used his lips to point the two on the passenger seat, making CEO’s eyes glance at them, then back on the road again. 

Jiwon have his hands wrapped around Songwriter Hanbin who’s on his lap, the younger resting his back against Jiwon’s chest, with his head tilted a bit, to lean on the crook of Jiwon’s neck. 

“I ship it.” Highschool Hanbin whispered.

Jiwon is trying his best to refrain himself from smiling. His heart is actually beating so fast, afraid that Hanbin could feel it. 

“I know right, I feel like proud mom.” Radiologist said with a proud smile.

Only half an hour have passed and the highway that they’re currently on is now peaceful, the road surrounded by tall trees. 

“Aaah, I like the breeze so much.” Songwriter Hanbin mumbled, as the wind gently hits their faces, his eyes fixed at the scenery.

“Same.” Jiwon answered, being the only one who heard him. Hanbin only let out a small giggle, before burying himself more on Jiwon’s chest. 

“I wish the boys are here.”

Jiwon hummed before saying “Where are they anyway? Do you know why aren’t they at the apartment when we stayed there last night?” 

Jiwon felt the boy tense on his lap, and suddenly wave of worries came rushing in. 

Hanbin isn’t answering.

“Bin?” 

Hanbin shifted on his lap, twisting his body a bit so he could face Jiwon. 

“Hmm, don’t worry about them.” are the only words he said before flashing a smile, which Jiwon thinks is just a forced smile.

_ Bin, that didn’t even answer my question...  _

_ Does he know where they are? Or he doesn’t?  _

“I like this, Ji. I feel safe.” Hanbin then mumbled, as he bury himself back on Jiwon chest. 

Jiwon looked at the side mirror and saw that Hanbin’s eyes are closed. 

Jiwon just let out a sigh as he caressed Songwriter Hanbin’s left arm. 

“Where are we?” They heard Barista Hanbin from behind. 

CEO, not taking his eyes off of the road, stated a word that is unfamiliar to them. 

“What place is this? Are we still in Seoul?” Florist asked. 

“I think, not anymore...? Dunno. I can remember that the place stated from CEO’s book is just made up by the author.” Jiwon said. 

“Oooh.” 

“We’re almost there.” CEO smiled, making everyone in the backseat erupt in excitement as they emit wolf whistles. 

“Oh-? Are you-? Songwriter, is that a smile I see in your face?” CEO asked when he glanced at Songwriter. 

Songwriter couldn’t help but let out a snort. 

“So are we friends now? Ayeee.” CEO added, in a teasing tone.

“Yea whatever.” Songwriter muttered, making Jiwon smile as he overheard their interaction.

.

.

.

to be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don’t know what the hell did I just wrote in this chapter HAHAHAHA I’m ~lowkey~ unsatisfied with it but so far that was all I could offer. *peace sign* 
> 
> anyway thank you for reading love youu (^O^) 
> 
> twt: @bobbyscats  
> cc: @thicckonic


	7. 131

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday wolfoxlion!!!

“You live here alone?” Was the first question that CEO got when they pulled up in front of a large dwelling house. The home's exterior has a combination of concrete and expensive panes of glass that emphasize the view of the natural surroundings. Jiwon observed the features of the house, it’s almost the same with how he imagined it when he was reading the book.

He then felt himself shudder when his mind was suddenly invaded by the images of the scenes that happened inside that house.

_Inside one specific room, actually._

Jiwon just  prays that the other Hanbins doesn’t end up finding  that room.

But all in all, he thinks the house was pretty sick. Everything in it was fancy and high-tech that Jiwon is actually excited to enter. He’s also thrilled to see the other Hanbins’ reactions too.

“Uhmm, sadly, yup I live alone. But when Jiwon doesn’t have classes, he comes over.” CEO answered casually as he unclasps his seatbelt.

“Classes?! Your Jiwon is still a student? You’re a fucking pedoph-“ Florist Hanbin quickly covered Highschool Hanbin’s ears before Songwriter could even finish his sentence.

Jiwon panics.

Meanwhile, CEO turned to Songwriter, “Chill, he’s a graduating college student.” He said, making the latter calm down.

Jiwon cleared his throat before adding, “and his Jiwon is on fifth year actually, because he was unable to graduate on time due to financial problems but when he met CEO....” He trailed off, feeling a bit strange to say his own name, as he eyed CEO.

“Yea, when you met me.” CEO smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at Jiwon.

“Nup, I’m not him.” Jiwon said sassily while shaking his head, before reaching out to unlock the car door so Songwriter and him could step out.

“But,” He added after shutting the car door. ”I’m sure we have the same voice...” He trailed off. “So can you let me try something?” Jiwon finished, with sheepish grin on his face, making the other Hanbins, who are just about to exit the car, look at him in confusion because of his sudden change of mood.

“Oh!? What is it babe?” CEO asked in shock, earning a glare from Songwriter because of the endearment he just used.

“You see.. I’ve always wanted to try the voice command in your security, ‘cause I remember reading it from your book.. how your Jiwon had his voice recognized in it- like- his voice alone can make the gates open and I find that really cool and all-“

CEO let out a chuckle.

“So you’re saying... that you wanna do the honor of opening the front gate...” CEO Hanbin trailed off to verify, both of his eyebrows raised, with an amused smile on his face showing that he finds Jiwon adorable.

Jiwon grinned, slowly nodding his head.

“Go ahead..”

“Yus!” Jiwon rejoiced as he started to skip his way towards the front door of the house like a kid, as if he’s the one who lives in it.

“What’s gotten into him?” Florist asked, pointing Jiwon.

“Dunno...” Radiologist shrugged his shoulders.

Meanwhile, Songwriter jokingly complained, both hands on his waist, “How come he can remember about CEO’s voice command bullshit but not the passcode of our apartment??” He exclaimed, referring from last night’s incident, while accidentally making an eye contact with Barista Hanbin.

“Whut? Sorry, I’m a new guy, I dunno what you’re talking about..” Barista Hanbin apologized, placing both of his hands on his pocket, shrugging.

Songwriter’s face softened in an instant. “Oh right, woops. Don’t mind me. I’m just hmmm starting to have some doubts.” clinging his arm on Barista’s, being a natural clingy person that he is, eyes travelling to Jiwon who is now murmuring something as he lean towards a black box attached on the wall that seemed to be a voice recorder.

“Doubts?” Barista Hanbin questioned, the two of them still standing beside the car as they watch the others enter the house.

Songwriter exhaled deeply. “Not that I think is important though..”

“But I’m kind of doubting if... if Jiwon even read my story?? I wonder if he’s just acting oblivious about it, or if he just simply doesn’t know it, orrr I don’t know— maybe he forgot it...although, he said it was the last one he read, so it’s unlikely for him to forget about it right away sooo I'm utterly confused-”

“Well, if he didn’t read yours, then how’d you get here with us? I’m pretty sure he did, since you got wished outta your book too.” Barista Hanbin assumed, making Songwriter slowly nod.

“Not only that, but I also find it weird how I appeared so early? When Jiwon said himself that my book was the last one he read..” 

Barista Hanbin then turned to Songwriter, a curious look on his face.

“What’s your story anyway, dude?” Barista Hanbin questioned.

Songwriter smiled faintly.

“Uhm, all I can say is.. I’m glad I escaped it.” Songwriter stated as his eyes trail to the ground, then he immediately brushed it off by saying “C’mon let’s go catch up on them.” not letting Barista Hanbin reply.

—

Night time came and they’re now having dinner. Jiwon is seated at the end of the long table, the Hanbins looking like siblings again. Only the clinking sounds of chopsticks against the classy porcelain bowls surround the dining area, until Jiwon decides to say something.

“I feel like I am a father of uhm one, two, three, four...” Jiwon counts each one of them sitting by the long table. “five... six-truplets..” He finished.

Radiologist snorted. “Sixtruplets? That’s not even a word.”

“How do I call six twins then?” Jiwon asked after releasing his chopstick from his mouth with a pop.

“Sextuplets.”

Jiwon mouthed and 'oh' and continued to eat again.

“Wait wait, how does one even under go on a multiple birth? Like, do you nut inside them six times then they’d produce six offsprings?” Barista asked a dumb question, making some of them erupt in laughter. 

"Ya, don't mention explicit words, we have a child here." Florist said, covering Highschool Hanbin's ears. "Hyung, I'm not five. hearing things like that is nothing to me." The younger declared, munching on his rice.

All eyes went to Highschool Hanbin.

"You mean..." Songwriter Hanbin trailed off, using his chopsticks to point him, eyes fixed on the youngest. 

A blush started to appear on Highschool Hanbin's face, making the rest expect him to say something, even Jiwon, who read his book and was now reminded of the specific chapter from Highschool Hanbin’s story.

"No way that you already had your first.." Florist suspected, before reaching out for the kimchi, stuffing some of it in his mouth.

"What? I was stressed and... and Bobby hyung and I were curious!" 

Jiwon almost spits his water.

"God, I can't believe this child is more experienced than me. Life is so unfair." Radiologist complained, arms crossed, making the others send him a weird look.

"Ya, don't look at me like that. I spent half of my life studying and the other half at putting up with my best friend's bullshit." He pouted, swirling his chopsticks on his almost empty bowl.

"Poor guy... hey Jiwon, give him the D he deserves before he goes back to his book." CEO joked. 

Jiwon almost gagged, while Songwriter bit his lower lip as he listens.

"No way that I'm doing it with someone who has my best friend's face." Radiologist declined, making CEO chuckle. 

"You have another option though..” Barista proposed. “With someone who looks like you." Barista continued, rapidly moving his eyebrows up and down, which made Radiologist's nose scrunch is disgust. 

"That idea is even weirder, man.”

"Hmm, seriously, I'm this close to concluding that Barista's story is about sex..” Florist said as he held up his right hand, pinching the space in front of him. “..and not fluff. You know, with coffee dates and shit." 

Barista only laughed, not missing the opportunity to eye Jiwon, who pretends to be busy by gulping down his glass of water.

"But speaking of... now I'm genuinely curious of how multiple births occur." Highschool Hanbin brings back the topic, leaning on the table.

Radiologist hums as if he's preparing to answer the youngest's question, the rest turned their heads towards him to listen. "It happens when the fertilized egg splits. Sometimes it depends on the genes, like, if one of the parent has a family history of having multiple pregnancy. Getting pregnant at an older age is a factor too. Oh oh! And, I may be mistaken but I think there are also medicines, ovulation-stimulation medicines, to be exact, that can help a woman produce multiple eggs-" Radiologist Hanbin paused when he noticed the rest having curious looks on their faces.

"Why'd you stopped talking.." Jiwon blurted.

"Nothing, it's just, it’s kinda funny to see your curious faces and I can’t believe that I'm actually rambling about fertilization while eating." Radiologist laughed, turning his attention to his food again, making the others snort in response. 

"Jiwon started it." Barista pointed, making Jiwon pause before his chopsticks could even reach his mouth.

"Me?! But you're the one who mentioned about nutting!" Jiwon defended.

“And because of flower boy, we discovered that the youngest one here is not even a virgin anymore!”

“Even x-ray boy revealed himself as a virgin..” 

“Ya! What’s wrong with being a virgin?”

And the blaming and bickering continues.

"Shit, I just realized that we spent our first dinner in my crib talking about sex. Not that I’m complaining or anything-" CEO said, wiping the side of his mouth as he push his seat back before standing up. He was the last one to finish his plate.

“We’re a chaos, and it shows.” Florist commented, stacking the empty porcelain bowls to clean up the table, Highschool Hanbin attempting to help him.

Jiwon now fell silent, realizing that behind those bickering, there’s friendship blooming between the Hanbins. 

Like the way Florist babies Highschool Hanbin almost most of the time ever since they got him from the school. Jiwon saw how he helped the kid put food in his bowl earlier and Jiwon swears he sees Florist ruffle the younger’s hair every 20 damn minutes.

His eyes shifted to the large living room, and there comfortably sat the other three. Radiologist, Songwriter and Barista, chit-chatting in front of a 65 inch curved television that is currently flashing a muted late night program. 

Jiwon somehow finds the view nice and cozy.

He then watched as CEO approaches the three in the living room, he heard him talk about sleep wears or something. Jiwon couldn’t hear it clearly though. 

“Jiwonssi, help us with the dishes?”

Jiwon instantly stood up, obeying Florist. “Sure, sure.” Then he starts to help Highschool Hanbin gather the used glasses of water to bring them to the sink. Turns out, CEO owns an automatic dish washing machine, wherein, one just have to stack the plates or bowls inside and the dishes will automatically get squeaky cleaned. 

They don’t have that much work after all. 

The three of them finished tidying everything in minutes, then they decided to catch up on the other four. Jiwon was expecting to see them still sitting on the living room but they weren’t there anymore. 

Then they found the four gathered inside CEO Hanbin’s walk in closet, wearing onesies.

“Ooooh, you guys playing dress up now?” Florist sang as they enter a room, Jiwon’s eyes automatically landed on Songwriter Hanbin, who is wearing a yellow chick onesie. 

The onesies are the same ones that iKON uses during their Bestfriend stages. Jiwon might actually shed a tear at the sight. 

“Now, why do Bill Gates own those?” Highschool Hanbin asked. 

“It’s Hanbyul’s. She and her friends once used these when they came over for a sleepover when I was out for a business trip.” CEO answered, while helping Barista zip up a unicorn onesie from behind. 

“Hanbyul is already that big?” The youngest asked, noticing the adult size of the onesies. 

“Yeaa, she is Jiwon’s hoobae.” 

“Awee, she’s already a grown up in your book?” Florist asked, now feeling a bit interested on wearing one of the onesies too so he approached them to check out the other suits. 

“Yep.” 

“I bet she grew up pretty! My Byul is still a wee little girl from my book.” 

Jiwon almost melted at their softness as he listen to them converse about their little sister. He noticed how all of them express the same exact fondness for their little sister. Despite having different personalities, in Jiwon’s eyes, they’re the same Hanbins who love their sister dearly. 

“Who came up with the idea of wearing those to sleep?” Jiwon finally asked, eyeing the Hanbins. 

Three fingers then pointed to CEO Hanbin’s direction at the same time. 

“Cause I think it would look cute! Plus, I want to take pictures.” He defended himself, both his hands raised in surrender. 

In the end, Jiwon also gave in. 

He is now wearing a gray shark suit, the same one he wore during their Bestfriend stage in Singapore. Jiwon found it amusing and interesting how the fans actually use references from real life to put them in their own creations.

They ended the day by hanging out in the large living room, with some Western pop music playing. They took pictures, and they even made Songwriter and Jiwon dance and sing (acapella) to the chorus of iKON’s Bestfriend when they accidentally mentioned that they used to wear onesies on stage. 

Jiwon missed hearing and singing that song so much, it made him feel nostalgic. (even though it was only like, a year, when he last heard that.)

And maybe it felt nostalgic for Songwriter Hanbin too, but Jiwon didn’t know that. 

While they were dancing to it earlier, Jiwon noticed the sparkle in Songwriter’s eyes. Of course Jiwon felt happy for him, but there’s a part in Jiwon that envies the happiness visible in Songwriter Hanbin’s face. 

Jiwon thinks that the boy is so blessed for not having to experience such days like, *cough* June 12, 2019.

—

As the night grew darker, CEO decided to assign them their own rooms, which they all surprisingly agreed to. 

Jiwon was kind of sad though because he was slightly— just slightly, hoping to get to sleep on the same bed again with Songwriter, but of course Jiwon didn’t want to admit that. 

“What the hell are you doing in my bed?” Jiwon asked in shock when he saw CEO lying in his supposed-to-be bed. 

“Well, actually, I own this bed because it’s in my house-“ 

“I know, but you assigned this room to mine sooo..” 

“Yeah, correction— ours.” CEO stated, implying that they will stay together for the night. 

Jiwon only crossed his arms and tried his best to have a stern look in his eyes, gazing directly to the boy who is now cross sitting on the bed, a pillow resting on his lap. Take note that CEO Hanbin is still wearing a onesie. An olive green dinosaur one, to be exact. 

“Oh c’mon... I miss having Jiwon in my arms.” CEOpouted when Jiwon only gave him a silent treatment. 

“That won’t work on me.” 

“We will only sleep, I swear, I won’t do anything.” CEO promised. The mention of the word ‘anything’ suddenly gave Jiwon a war flashback of the heated make out they did back at the apartment. 

“I just want to have someone in my arms when I sleep.” CEO tried to convince him again. For a moment, Jiwon actually thinks about considering it and just give in to the boy’s request. 

_ Yolo _

_ It’s just sleep anyway.  _

_ Plus, I slept beside Songwriter last night anyway, so sleeping beside a different character now shouldn’t be such a big deal.  _

“Alright.” Jiwon gave in, and CEO instantly scooted a bit to create a space (although, the bed is huge as hell) for Jiwon before patting it. 

Jiwon only sighed, a smile unexpectedly showing up in his face as he flop himself to the bed, with Hanbin beside him. “Good night.” Jiwon muttered, closing his eyes. 

He slightly got shocked when he felt Hanbin’s arm snaking over his torso, but Jiwon didn’t bother to budge anymore. 

But not even a whole two minutes have passed when the door of the room suddenly bursted open, causing the two of them jolt in bed. “AHA! You guys are caught!! CAUGHTTT!” Someone shouted. According to Jiwon’s judgement, the tone sounded like Radiologist Hanbin. 

Jiwon was half scared and half relieved. Scared that someone might get jealous again, relieved because he was saved from sleeping beside someone who isn’t Songwriter. 

“Damn..” Jiwon heard CEO mumble. 

“I can’t believe you guys planned a sleep over without us.” Two Hanbins walked in, one is wearing unicorn onesie and the other is wearing cow onesie. 

_ It’s just Radiologist and Barista. Phew. _

“And you...” Barista pointed CEO, “You did this on purpose, didn’t you? Assigning us to different rooms so you could have Jiwon for yourself? Tsk tsk.” He finished with a smirk on his face before lifting up the sheets for the two of them to jump on the bed to join Jiwon and CEO Hanbin, who are still in a state of shock. 

“Get out-“ 

“Chill, the rest are already sleeping. Shhhh.” Radiologist Hanbin shushed CEO’s protest. Jiwon thanked God for the size of the bed that is like, a king size bed and a half, so the four of them were able to lay there together.

Instead of closing his eyes to sleep, Jiwon only stared at the ceiling. 

“Bub, I know what you’re thinking, don’t worry, we won’t tell the kpop star.” He heard from the other side of the bed, by the nickname kpop star, that means Radiologist was referring to Songwriter Hanbin. 

“I’m not-“ 

“Gnight...” 

“Wait-“ Barista spoke up, the three looked and waited for him to continue. 

“Bill Gates doesn’t suit you. Lemme call you Christian Grey instead.” He said, eyes fixed on CEO. If Jiwon was drinking water at that moment, that statement would’ve made him spit the fluid out.

“Oh my God, he’s right. Because seconds earlier, while we’re heading here, we passed by a room and I swear we saw hand cuffs inside-“ Radiologist rambled. 

“You guys saw what.” Jiwon asked in gritted teeth, his face slightly turning red.

“Who’s Christian Grey?” CEO asked, looking clueless, Jiwon only turned his attention to him.

“You don’t know him? He’s a character from a famous novel.” Radiologist said, lifting himself up, to lean his elbow against the bed. 

“Wait, I just realized that he’s also a fictional character like us.” He added, Jiwon actually wanted to snort out loud upon hearing that. 

“You freakin genius.” Barista commented.

“Maybe CEO doesn’t know him because he’s _THE_ Christian Grey of his alternative universe, except his name is Kim Hanbin..” Radiologist wandered.

Jiwon only covered his eyes with his arm as the two continues to babble.

“If you two won’t stop chatting, I’m gonna have to ask you two to leave.” Jiwon warned, making CEO turn to him with a wide grin on his face. 

“What..” Jiwon trailed off.

“Nothing.. You only said two so...” 

“I take it back, I meant three.” 

Then the three were left no choice but to let Jiwon have his alone time for the night. They exit the room with CEO mumbling something to the other two, “This is your fault.” The two only laughed at him. CEO was the one who closes the door after making a last eye contact with Jiwon as he pouts. Jiwon only stick his tongue out playfully.

When Jiwon realized that the Hanbins left him with a huge smile on his own face, he quickly brushed it off, reminding himself that he should not get too comfortable with this set up. Because if he ends up having too much fun, he might find himself actually considering to stay in this fictional world for good.

Jiwon shook his head, messing up his own hair.

_ That's a big no no, Jiwon. Keep in mind that there's a reality. Don't get used to this. _

Before drifting off to sleep, he noted to himself to fix this as soon as possible because if he gets to spend more time with them, Jiwon might end up getting used to their company, that he'll realize that he doesn't want them to leave.

— 

“Guys, I forgot the next book I read..” Jiwon announced during breakfast. The rest turned their gaze towards him with concerned faces. 

“Try to remember?” Songwriter asked.

“I’m trying!” Jiwon cried out. When he woke up earlier, his first thought is to go out and find the next Hanbin, but it frustrates him because his mind was somehow blank, he couldn’t remember what he read. 

He tries to look back on the time when he halted on reading Aroma of Feelings AU (Barista’s book) and quickly proceeded to go out of the page when he realized that fictional Jiwon in there is a dom. 

But after that, he couldn’t recall the next fan fiction he clicked. 

He guessed, maybe they just have to wait for him to appear, believing that he’ll show up soon anyway.

But obviously, the next Hanbin will not magically show up here in CEO Hanbin’s house so they should probably go out. 

“If that’s the case, then what are we going to do today? Nothing?” Florist asked, the rest gazed at Jiwon, waiting for his response. 

Jiwon only shrugged. “I’m thinking we should atleast go out around town or something. Maybe we can coincidentally stumble across him, which ever Hanbin he is.” 

The rest slowly nodded. 

“Where and what time? Also, who’s coming? So I would know which car I should choose depending on the number of seats. I don’t want another lap-sitting going on that doesn’t have my lap involved.” CEO bombarded Jiwon with questions, making Barista, Radiologist and Highschool Hanbin cackle because of CEO Hanbin’s last sentence. 

“I don’t know where yet.. Also, that’s a good idea that not everyone would come. Less hassle, ya know?” Jiwon said, Songwriter and Florist nodded. 

“Sweet, lemme explore CEO’s private room while y’all are out.” Barista said, Jiwon playfully glared at him and CEO snorted out loud, sending him a nod. Barista responded by winking and clicking his tongue once, as he point his fingers towards CEO in a pistol manner.

“Hmm, I think I know who should be left here in the house.” Radiologist started with a cheeky grin. 

“Who?” Jiwon asked.

“You.” Radiologist pointed him using his chopsticks.

Jiwon almost choked. 

“And why me, huh?”

“Because you’re such a kill joy, and you’re too strict on us.” Radiologist pouted, “But I’m just kidding, Bub, don’t start crying.” 

Radiologist actually has a point though. Maybe he should let the Hanbins have fun today. 

Jiwon let out a sigh. 

“Okay okay, you guys decide where you want to go..” He announced, making Radiologist and Florist rejoice. 

“I want us to go to a club, bub.”

“Ha, I know a place.” CEO winked.

Jiwon only wished that this idea is good.

—

“Am I even allowed there...” Highschool Hanbin muttered under his breath, tilting his head up to observe the two storey building, or how CEO Hanbin calls it, I-cross-my-heart-it’s-not-a-strip-club club.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but don’t worry, I guess..?? CEO Hanbin said he got our back.” Jiwon assured the kid while they wait for the others to step out of the van.

All of them ended up going out since they used a 9-seater SUV. The other Hanbins already have thrilled and electrified aura just by hearing the faint sound of the bass blaring from the other side of the wall. 

“Huh, the club name is different here but I guess it’s the same inside.” Jiwon heard CEO Hanbin mumble, making Jiwon look up, the club logo says, ‘131’. 

_Of course..._

An excited smile slowly formed in Jiwon’s face, “Guys, c’mon. I think we just found the next Hanbin.” He declared, his eyes still fixed on the logo. 

In Jiwon’s peripheral vision, he saw Songwriter Hanbin look up to read the logo too, making Jiwon turn to the boy, at the same time as he turned to Jiwon. They both have knowing smiles on their faces when they locked eyes.

_ I guess letting the Hanbins have fun is not a bad idea at all.  _

—

They were greeted by a loud hiphop music when they stepped inside, a crowd was gathered in the center, and there’s someone performing or rapping on the elevated platform where the DJ was playing, but Jiwon couldn’t recognize the performer yet. 

He still can’t remember what he exactly read though, but the club name gives him a clue that maybe the next Hanbin is the one who owns this club.

Jiwon blinked multiple times as he spot someone familiar in the crowd of people jamming to the performer. 

That familiar boy looks so much like Raesung. 

_Raesung, raesung.._ Jiwon repeats in his head, trying to recall any memory of Raesung as a fictional character. 

“Oh! That’s...” Songwriter Hanbin trailed off as Jiwon felt a weight on his shoulders, then he realized that Songwriter’s elbows are resting on him. Jiwon then noticed that the other Hanbins are no where in his sight now. Jiwon just hopes that they’re behaving somewhere. 

_Oh wow— Songwriter Hanbin stayed by my side. That’s sweet._

“Am I only tripping or that boy is Rae?” Songwriter continued, pointing to the same boy Jiwon saw. 

“I guess he is. Let’s approach him. Maybe he can lead us to the next Hanbin.” Jiwon said, the younger nodded before the both of them walked towards the boy. 

“Wait wait, lemme get us some drink first.” Hanbin said with a grin before marching towards the bar. “Don’t get something that will get you too drunk, Bin!” Jiwon shouted. 

Jiwon gazed at Raesung’s direction again, he was surprised to see that Raesung’s eyes already landed on him, and he’s already approaching Jiwon. 

“Bobhyung! Can you persuade him, please?!” Raesung said with a pleading tone.

“Persuade?” 

“Binhyung! He needs to perform on stage now but he’s being stubborn again. You know him.” Raesung said, all these clues but Jiwon still can’t remember the exact events from this new Hanbin’s story. He’s now wondering what the heck is wrong with his mind. 

Maybe this story isn’t his favorite, that’s why he couldn’t remember it. 

“Oh.. Alright, where is he?” Jiwon asked, quite thrilled that he will see the next Hanbin now. Raesung is now dragging him to somewhere, Jiwon twisted his body to look for Songwriter.

Thankfully, he spotted Jiwon getting dragged by Raesung through the crowd, and he sent Jiwon a signal that he will follow shortly. 

They arrived in front of a door, seems like it’s Hanbin’s dressing room or something. “Thanks a lot, Bobhyung... for coming.” Raesung only said, before opening the door for him. Jiwon stepped inside, still clueless of how the fuck is he going to persuade this Hanbin. 

_Should I just tell him right away that he’s a fictional character?_

_That’s what I’m supposed to do anyway._

He took a deep breath before seeing the new Hanbin. The boy is just sitting on a chair, facing the mirror with a deadpan look on his eyes and he also has a cigarette on his right hand. 

_Damn, this new Hanbin smokes?_

Jiwon cleared his throat in attempt to get Hanbin’s attention. But the boy didn’t budge. 

“Hey..” 

“Get out, Bobby.” Hanbin spat, smoke coming out from his mouth as he speak. Jiwon bit his lip, “I-I need to tell you something.” He started.  
  


_ Why am I freaking stuttering?? _

“I said, get out. Don’t make me say it thrice.” Hanbin rudely said, Jiwon instinctively stepped back.

_ Never in my life that I thought I could say this but shit—I hate this Hanbin. I hate rude people. I’m sure the other Hanbins won’t be able to stand this guy too.  _

Jiwon thinks he should just leave him here and not let him join them. He’s just about to turn his heel to exit the room but then, the door abruptly opened, revealing Songwriter with the other Hanbins behind him.

“Where’s he?” Songwriter asks, Jiwon pointed to Rude Hanbin’s direction using his eyes before bringing his hand up to move his thumb horizontally across his throat, signalling that the Hanbin is deadly as fuck. 

But the Hanbins didn’t understand him, they all swarmed inside the room, causing Rude Hanbin to take his eyes away from the mirror. 

His mouth and his cigarette in hand fell simultaneously in surprise the moment his eyes landed to the six Hanbins.

The next thing that Jiwon saw, Rude Hanbin fainted, the boy’s body lying limp on the floor. Jiwon didn’t hesitate to run towards Hanbin, with Radiologist following quickly behind him. The other Hanbins were probably in shock too.

“Fuck, he fainted in shock, his blood pressure possibly dropped. Bub, help me lie him on his back.” Radiologist said, Jiwon obliged and gently shifted the boy’s body to lay flat on the ground. Jiwon watched as Radiologist loosens Rude Hanbin’s clothes and belt, while constantly checking if he’s breathing.

_Now I feel guilty by calling him Rude Hanbin.. what should I call him anyway? Rapper Hanbin? I bet he raps, right? Since Raesung mentioned about performing earlier._

_Speaking of Raesung, where is that boy?_

  
In a few seconds, Raesung rushed inside the room, “Hyung! You really need to go out there, the crowd is chanting your name!” The rest of them suddenly hearing the voice of the crowd outside shouting, “B.I! B.I! B.I!”

But then, Raesung halted in his steps when he was greeted by multiple Hanbins, and his Binhyung’s body sprawled on the ground. 

“I.. whatis this-“ Raesung said, they’re not sure if he’s referring to the multiple Hanbins or the fact that Hanbin fainted. 

“Hyung!” Raesung cried out, hurriedly running and kneeling too close on Hanbin. 

“Let’s not crowd around him, please.” Radiologist Hanbin said, “I already performed first aid on him. If he doesn’t wake up in a minute, that means shit’s dangerous, we’ll need an actual doctor then.” He finished, making Raesung scoot away. 

“Bobhyung, what is happening?!” Raesung asked, gesturing to the many Hanbins. 

“Oh them..” Jiwon started but was stopped when they feel Rapper Hanbin budge on the ground. 

“Oh thank God.” Radiologist sighed in relief. 

“Bobby?” Rapper Hanbin said.

But his voice sounded much softer now. 

_ What happened to the Rude Hanbin now? _

“God, Rae what happened to me?” Rapper Hanbin asked, still ignoring the other Hanbins’ presence, he turned to Raesung with much calmer eyes, his blazing glare earlier comepletely gone. 

“We were just pranking Bobhyung earlier but then when I came back, you’re passed out on the floor!” 

_Pranking?_

“Well, all I can remember is I was trying so hard to keep a stern face but boys with the same face as me suddenly barged in and I was shocked—“ Rapper Hanbin stopped when his gaze landed to Radiologist, who only replied by holding up a peace sign as he grins.

Rapper Hanbin who’s still lying on the ground, slowly brought his hand up just to slightly poke Radiolodist’s cheek. Jiwon suddenly thinks this Hanbin is such a baby. 

_ So the rude personality earlier was just an act? Damn, which part of the book was it? I already forgot. _

The chants outside only got louder, Raesung then stood up, “Okay, let’s deal with this many Hanbins later but hyung, you really need to perform now..” He said, as he tried to pull Rapper Hanbin’s body up. 

“Perform? I’m afraid he can’t because he just got out from shock, he needs to rest for atleast an hour.” Radiologist said with an apologetic eyes. 

“Then...” Raesung said, his eyes glancing on the other Hanbins. Jiwon thinks he knows what Raesung have in mind.

“Can one of them perform?” Raesung asked, pointing to the Hanbins, who all looked shocked and scared as they started to push each other forward, making Jiwon and Radiologist cackle. 

Some of them doesn’t look like Rapper Hanbin because of their haircut. And he doesn’t remember rap being mentioned from their books, except..

“Of course..” Jiwon answered Raesung, eyes gazing at Songwriter. Jiwon’s sure he can rap and looks identical as Rapper Hanbin. Songwriter’s eyes widened, while Jiwon brought both of his hands together in a pleading manner, mouthing, “Please?” 

.

.

.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the article about Double B holding hands inspired me so much so heres an update uwu!! 
> 
> twt: @bobbyscats  
> cc: @thicckonic


	8. Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good.

Raesung is frantically pacing around the room as the chants outside ring in their ears just before the DJ started to blast another party song to distract the crowd. Rapper Hanbin who's resting on the couch watched Raesung with concern. "Rae, you do know that we can't just let someone else perform." Rapper Hanbin spoke, his voice is slightly weak.

"They may be my clones but we all know no one else can slay the stage fiercely like me." He softly added, how ironic to hear him talk about fiercely slaying stage, when he literally passed out moments ago, looking like a small kitten. The other Hanbins only stared. Florist Hanbin was just about to protest that they're far from being clones but Rapper Hanbin broke the silence by saying, "Kidding." as he held up a peace sign.

"Aish, okay, you're right Binhyung. I'm wrong. That idea is crazy. I can't just let someone else perform. But, I can't let you perform too because you aren't feeling well! What do I do now??!" All of them listened as Raesung rambled who is still pacing back and forth. Songwriter Hanbin chanted inside his head ' _Yes please, don't let me do it, don't let me-_ '

"No, he can do it." Jiwon blurted. Raesung and Rapper Hanbin shot their eyes towards Jiwon's direction. Jiwon locked eyes with Songwriter again, who is slightly shaking his head, chanting _No, no, no._

"Wait, Bobby, can you.. can you quickly explain why'd you bought multiple B.I's in here? _You like me that much_ that you even cloned me? I didn't even know that it's possible to clone people, you really went that far huh, Mr. Bobby Kim?" Rapper Hanbin managed to ask and tease with a sweet tone while he was lying on the sofa. The other Hanbins smirked as they realize that Rapper Hanbin's story is probably a one-sided love.

Jiwon's face suddenly went hot with the mention of 'you like me that much'. To think that he already spent three days with fictional Hanbins who were, _just to exaggerate_ — throwing themselves towards him because their characters are supposed to like him, or be interested in him, but Jiwon noticed that whenever a new Hanbin appears, who is straight forward about their feelings, they still get Jiwon off guard that he ends up acting all shy and embarrassed, like a huge ass bottom he is.

Though he's not admitting it, but he loves how every new Hanbin he meets is a whole new experience.

Now he's not sure anymore if it's a good thing that there are only two Hanbins left to find (meaning, everything will get back to normal) or sad because when they get back to their book and Jiwon gets back in real life, he will surely miss their existence and all the unscripted moments they shared together.

"Well, you see... this might sound crazy and completely ridiculous, but you guys are fictional characters," Jiwon indicates. "Also them.." He continued, gesturing to the Hanbins who are all huddled behind him.

Jiwon explained everything (with the other Hanbins adding anything that Jiwon forgets to mention) again for the nth time in haste because the party song just finished again and the volume of the B.I. chants only got louder, the crowd showing their eagerness for B.I. to go out there already.

"And, and it's my mistake for merging you all in one alternative universe, which I guess, is where we are right now." Jiwon finished, only Rapper Hanbin fathomed what the heck is happening, while Raesung is still confused because he said his focus at the moment is to get Hanbin to perform outside, saying that if no one performed then that means they have to give a refund, which he said are all gone now since the funds were already used for the stage production. So, no refunds, then no more customers will come back, meaning— 131 club bankruptcy.

"Can he perform now?" Raesung attempts as he shyly asked Radiologist Hanbin, he sent a worried look towards Rapper Hanbin. Songwriter Hanbin exhaled the breath that he didn't even realize he was holding upon observing Raesung who seemed like he already shrugged off the idea of letting someone else perform.

Rapper Hanbin tries to bring his body up but failed instantly because Radiologist Hanbin didn't let him. It made Jiwon think that, _Woah, so this boy can get strict sometimes._

"No, it has only been 8 minutes. He needs an hour of rest." Radiologist Hanbin answered, glancing on the expensive watch on his wrist that CEO Hanbin probably let him borrow. It makes Jiwon want to snort out loud at how serious Radiologist right now. Is it weird that Jiwon finds him three times funnier when Radiologist Hanbin is trying to be serious?

"But we can't let the audience wait for an hour!" Rae panicked. 

The chants outside continued, making their heads turn towards the door, " _Daaamn_ , it sounds fun out there I wanna join the crowd." Barista commented, making Highschool Hanbin snort.

Then they heard Rapper Hanbin sigh, "Well, if Bobby here mentioned earlier that you.." He stopped, pointing Songwriter Hanbin as Jiwon nudge the younger's arm using his elbow. Songwriter Hanbin's eyes widened and he mouthed, ' _Me?_ '

"That you also rap in your story... Then I guess we can give it a shot? It's just for one night anyway." Rapper Hanbin continued, as Raesung starts to nod slowly. 

Jiwon's amused at the way this boy follows whatever his Binhyung says.

Jiwon and the rest of the Hanbins suddenly felt excited because they'll possibly see Songwriter Hanbin perform, meanwhile for Songwriter Hanbin, he's feeling the complete opposite.

All Songwriter Hanbin can do at the moment is to look around the room while he gnaws his lower lip, he kind of felt nervous. No, he was hella nervous because he haven't performed in front of people in a while. And now that he's being asked to do it again makes his heart want to jump out from his chest.

"Go Bin, I'm sure you can do it. I know how you're spitting fire in your book." Jiwon winked, gripping both of Hanbin's upper arm before caressing them, letting Songwriter Hanbin receive some motivating energy from his touch.

And that's how Songwriter Hanbin confirmed it.

_Jiwon doesn't know._

Now, all Songwriter Hanbin wants to do is to figure out why.

Rapper Hanbin then mouthed to Songwriter Hanbin, ' _Go on, I trust you!_ ' making Jiwon smile being the only one to see that interaction. 

Songwriter Hanbin gazed at Jiwon again, who looks like he was rooting for him. Hanbin tried his best to flash a smile to Jiwon as he thinks that he should just let Jiwon believe what he knows, for now.

Songwriter Hanbin released a shaky sigh. "Okay. Alright, I'll do it." resulting for Raesung to jolt up in joy, pumping both his fist in the air. "Yaass! I don't need to worry about the refunds anymore, you're a savior!!" The younger exclaimed, as he hurried to take out some stylish clothes from a gym bag lying in a corner, that Jiwon guessed is for Songwriter Hanbin to wear on stage.

"But you have to promise me that you guys will hype me in the crowd." Songwriter Hanbin said, the Hanbins erupted with, ' _Sure_!', ' _You can count on that!_ ' and other agreeing phrase that Jiwon couldn't quite understand because they all roared simultaneously.

The next thing that Jiwon knew, Songwriter Hanbin and Rapper Hanbin looked completely identical. Red jacket, gray tank top, and ripped jeans. He was amused at how Rapper Hanbin owns a pair of this outfit.

Raesung then slipped on an orange sunglasses to Songwriter. 

That final touch suddenly made Jiwon feel a strong feeling of familiarity with the outfit.

_Did the real Hanbin wore that outfit before? I can't remember when though._

"What song?" Songwriter Hanbin asked.

"What songs do you know?" Rapper Hanbin asked back, Songwriter bit his lip as he hums.

"Back Then."

"Alright, sweet! I perform that sometimes too. The binics would love it."

_He calls his fans binics? Lol._

"Yea, it's my almost solo debut song." Songwriter Hanbin mumbled, unaware that Jiwon heard him. It made Jiwon confused for a moment because as much as he can recall, there's no such solo debut mentioned from Songwriter Hanbin's book. 

But Jiwon didn't pay attention to that thought anymore when he noticed that Raesung is already leading Songwriter Hanbin outside to go to the stage, the other Hanbins followed as they shuffle out of the room with high spirits. 

He's now left alone with Rapper Hanbin. 

"Hey, lemme be honest with you." Jiwon called out.

"Hmm?"

"You totally made me hate you on the first half earlier. I really thought you have a bad attitude or something." Jiwon said, placing both his hands in his pockets, avoiding Rapper Hanbin's gaze.

"It was a prank! I mean, not exactly a prank- but Rae and I wanted to see if you'd still like me if I act rude." Rapper Hanbin explained, Jiwon only stared, thinking deeply as he tries hard again to recall what he read. 

"I thought you said my story is one of the books you've read? Why didn't you see that so-called prank coming?" Rapper Hanbin broke the silence.

"There's a thing called forgetting." Jiwon answered.

"Pfft, okay then lemme tell you about the Bobby in my book..." Rapper Hanbin trailed off.

"Oh yea?"

"He's my #1 Binic." Rapper Hanbin said with a smug smile on his face. Jiwon only rolled his eyes playfully before telling the rapper to rest well, not forgetting to make Hanbin promise not to disappear because he needs to tag along with the rest of the gang that is almost complete. Rapper Hanbin only replied by nodding before snuggling to the couch and rest. Jiwon then finally went outside the dressing room, only to be greeted by an intro of a song with a familiar beat.

—

In front of Jiwon is a sight that he'd never thought he would see this soon, heck, he even thought that he'd never see this sight again. But here he is now, witnessing the same familiar charisma coming from someone named Hanbin. The way the colored lights shined towards Hanbin, the way he spits the killer verses, how he hypes up the crowd, and even the rest of the Hanbins who are watching, it gave goosebumps all over Jiwon's body. 

There's this rapt attention and heavy emotion inside of him caused by not only the bass drops and sick beats but also by the high tone rap that he's hearing live again after so many months of being deprived of it, of only hearing it through SoundCloud or some video performances whenever he misses it. He just lets himself wallow in the music, letting his body sway and his head bang through the beat.

Jiwon is hearing his favorite sound again and he felt like he's fallen in love all over again.

Exceeding to Raesung's expectations, Songwriter Hanbin even flawlessly performed a few more songs. They originally planned to call it a day already after one song (which is Back Then) since Raesung is afraid that people might notice that he's not the og B.I. if he stays on the stage longer. But the crowd demands for more so the DJ just rashly played B.I.'s songs. Songwriter Hanbin was left no choice to rap more, throwing out some adlibs from time to time, which only Jiwon noticed because Jiwon knew that those aren't the original lyrics.

His last song then came to an end, Songwriter Hanbin took a few steps back, not forgetting to throw out some of his signature gang signs using his fingers before he completely gets off the stage. Jiwon couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight of that, while the rest of the Hanbins hysterically screamed at the top of their lungs to show their hype. 

Songwriter Hanbin, Jiwon, Raesung and the other Hanbins entered the room again. Raesung instantly flopped himself next to Rapper Hanbin who is now seating on the couch. 

"How did it go? Did he not ruin my image?" Rapper Hanbin joked, Jiwon wanted to answer, brag about how fucking great Songwriter Hanbin did, but Raesung butted in, "Binhyung, he's wayyyy better. Oh God, you heard how hyped the crowd was right? I want to keep him already!" 

"You're in his boat already? I am offended." Rapper Hanbin pretended to sulk.

Songwriter Hanbin only laughed at the sight of the two on the couch, but his attention was caught when Jiwon placed his arm around Songwriter Hanbin’s shoulders and shakes it.  


"Bin, you were amazing." Jiwon smiled genuinely at him, Songwriter turned his head to face Jiwon, he almost melted on seeing Jiwon's face too close to him.  


But then, they were suddenly separated when the other Hanbins pulled Songwriter away, bombarding him with compliments and about all of them had fun. 

Their moment were suddenly halted when they heard Rapper Hanbin shriek, "RAE!"

"What's the matter?" Jiwon tilted his head, his eyes automatically scanning the room. He noticed that Raesung is nowhere to be seen.

"Guys.. Raesung disappeared just now! And by disappeared, like, he just..he just giltched like he was a fucking hologram! And..and then in a flash, his body just vanished.." Rapper Hanbin struggled to let out some words, his voice trembling like he'll cry any moment. 

_Shit, it's because Raesung is just a side character!_ Jiwon thought, quickly walking up to meet Rapper Hanbin face to face, who looked nothing else but traumatized with what he just witnessed. 

"Hanbin.." Jiwon said, gripping the rapper's upper arm with both of his hands, "Breathe, please.. It's.. it's because he's a side character. He probably _uhh_ he probably got back to your book, Raesung's not exactly gone, okay?" He explained, Rapper Hanbin's still shaking under his grip. Jiwon had a worried look in his eyes. _Out of all the other Hanbins who could've witnessed a side characters' vanishing, it really has to be Rapper Hanbin, huh?_ This poor lad just passed out earlier because he thought there were clones of him. And now, he just had someone very important to him vanish right in front of his eyes. 

Songwriter Hanbin scooted next to Rapper Hanbin, softly caressing his back to help him feel at ease. 

"That was some, " _Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good._ " moment back there, am I right or am I right?" Barista Hanbin attempted to joke, trying to lighten up the mood. It only made Rapper Hanbin sob, so Barista Hanbin received a slap on his arm from Florist. "Way to go, Coffee boy." Florist rolled his eyes.

—

“Uhmm, Bub, you do realize that the only Hanbins who know how to drive are freakin’ wasted as hell?”Radiologist Hanbin asked as he poked Jiwon’s side. Their gaze landed to CEO, who is murmuring something on Florist’s ear as the giggle. They’re stumbling their way to where CEO’s car is parked, good thing that Barista Hanbin and Highschool Hanbin are walking before them, guiding the two drunk boys’ way. 

“I do. That’s why I think I should just..” Jiwon cleared his throat. “I’ll drive.” He said, Radiologisthummed and nodded in response, totally unaware that Jiwon isn’t really an experienced driver. 

“You will?!” Songwriter Hanbin butted in as he and Rapper Hanbin caught up to Jiwon and Radiologist. Now the four of them are walking side by side. 

“I guess, yea. I have no choice.” 

“But YGE doesn’t allow artists to drive, right? Ji, you don’t know how to drive.” Songwriter Hanbin warned, making Jiwon bit his lip. Rapper Hanbin only listened, while Radiologist smacked Jiwon’s upper arm. “Ow!” Jiwon exclaimed, rubbing away the sting using his palm.

“I trusted you for a second back there! Turns out you don’t actually drive?” Radiologist furrowed his eyebrows.

Jiwon sheepishly gazed at the three of them, his hand unconsciously finding their way to his own nape. “Well, I actually drove once... secretly. Plus, playing car racing games is pretty much like a driving experience, right? I always win first place on those.” 

The three only sent Jiwon a deadpan look. 

“If you end up killing all of us...” Rapper Hanbin warned, his index finger directly pointing Jiwon’s chest, which made Jiwon gulp before saying, “Don’t worry, it’s already 2am in the morning anyway. I’m sure there aren’t many cars on the road at this hour.” 

—

“Wait, lemme put seatbelts around these two.” Radiologist said who is seated between the two unconcious boys. He then quickly clasped CEO and Florist Hanbin’s seatbelt before finally settling down on his seat. “Okay, everyone got their seatbelts on? Hmm? Let’s go.” 

Jiwon checked the boys at the back one last time, Rapper Hanbin, Barista and Highschool Hanbin are sitting beside each other. He then faced the steering wheel, he already started the engine, so his right hand went to the gear lever, setting it on reverse.

Songwriter Hanbin who is sitting beside him watched every movement he makes. 

“Bin, stop, you’re making me nervous.” 

“Oh- Okay, alright. I’m sorry. O-okay, I trust you. Just do what you gotta do.” Songwriter Hanbin stammered.

“Relax.” Jiwon said to calm Songwriter Hanbin down, maybe for himself too, ‘cause his heart is pounding in his chest too, but he gotta keep his confident face on. 

The car moved backwards as Jiwon starts to maneuver the car out from its parking space then he proceeded to align it on the road. 

Jiwon heard Songwriter Hanbin exhale which made Jiwon cackle out loud. 

“Jeez, Bin. I got this, see?” Jiwon said, the car is now running smoothly on the road. And just like what Jiwon said, there are no more cars around at this hour. 

“Okay, okay.” Songwriter Hanbin said, his breathing went normal before flashing his gummy smile. 

_There goes that cute smile again, damn it._

“Ji, if you want us to arrive safetly then you gotta keep your eyes on the road.”

“Stop flashing that oh-so-fucking cute smile then.” 

—

Jiwon stepped on the break, _hard_ , as he saw a figure in front of the car but he was too late because the body already bumped into the hood of the car with a loud thump.  


All of their bodies jerked forward, if it wasn’t for their seatbelts, Jiwon and Songwriter Hanbin’s heads would’ve probably hit the windshield.

Jiwon breathes heavily as he checks everyone. “Are you guys, okay? I am so sorry.” He said, unclasping his seatbelt as fast as lightning before limping out of the car, his legs feeling numb with what just happened, with what he just did.

_Fuck fuck fuck, the impact was so strong, the person I hit is probably—_

Jiwon’s knees suddenly felt weak with what he saw, his body fell to the ground, right beside the man’s body.

Songwriter Hanbin stepped out of the car to follow him. “Ji, are you okay? Is he okay!?” He cried out, the others are going out of the car one by one too, leaving CEO and Florist inside since they’re still asleep. 

When Songwriter Hanbin saw the body, he froze.

Radiologist rushed to Jiwon, taking off his blazer before removing his thin white shirt, most likely for first aid purposes. 

But he stopped when he saw that there’s no blood.  


And the person they hit is Hanbin.

.

.

.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo again. 
> 
> i made a vid trailer for this au, it’s on my pinned tweet 🙈 yea, i’m so whipped for this au it shows 
> 
> alsooo, i think there’s only 2 or 3 chapters left 😁 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING 🥰🥰  
> twt: @bobbyscats


	9. Soulmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact!: Did u know that the storylines for each of the Hanbins here are prompts that I wanted to write about, but they’re sooo many so I said.. why not just put them in one fic? 🧐🤣 
> 
> OH- and by the way... trigger warning: there’s a mention of death in this chapter, but don’t worry no one actually died (eyy spoiler lol)
> 
> anyway enjoy readingg!

There lays an unconscious Hanbin, limbs are twisted in a way that even a non doctor can tell that his joints are dislocated. _Did I just kill a person? A Hanbin even? Fuck- I will never forgive myself!_

Jiwon is shaking terribly, the sight is so unbearable, it’s like he can feel his own joints experience a twinge. Jiwon didn’t know what to do, he even flinched when he felt a hand caress his back, “Ji.. don’t forget to breathe please.” Songwriter Hanbin said, but Jiwon failed to recognize him because he’s still in shock. 

“Hanbin, I.. I just did this.. to.. I shouldn’t have driven, what do I do-“Jiwon struggled to say. Radiologist Hanbin is still paralysed on his spot, while Songwriter Hanbin sent a nod to Barista before he leads Rapper and Highschool Hanbin back inside the car. 

Now there’s just four of them outside, including the new Hanbin.

“Bub, I’ve.. I’ve never encountered severe incidents like this before. I’m scared.. fuck-” Radiologist Hanbin stammered, making his way towards the unconcious body, joints are visibly deformed that it makes their own joints feel the pain too. Radiologist then kneeled closer to the body, leaning his ears towards the chest area to check for his heart beat, knowing that it is dangerous to even move one of his wrists to check his pulse. 

Radiologist Hanbin’s blood suddenly ran cold, he shot his body up, looking straight to Jiwon’s eyes with horror.

“What what!” Songwriter Hanbin asked, his voice sounded scared but very urging for Radiologist Hanbin to speak already. 

“I.. I can’t hear his heartbeat.” 

_He’s dead?_

“Fuck.” Jiwon almost collapsed, his head falling while his right arm caught his upper body, his palm rested firmly against the asphalt road, his left hand clutched his chest as he can feel that his heart will jump out of his chest and he’d die.. too. He wishes he could just die too. What the heck did he even read? Who is this new Hanbin? Is this supposed to happen in that book? Did he read something where fictional Jiwon accidentally killed fictional Hanbin? How could the author write such a thing? Jiwon couldn’t even think straight anymore and tears are starting to form in his eyes.

“AH!” Songwriter Hanbin shrieked along with Radiologist Hanbin, making Jiwon’s head jolt up, he sniffed as he saw that the new Hanbin’s eyes are wide open. His pupils started to move around to make an eye contact with each one of them. Jiwon almost had a heart attack. “OH MY GOD.” He screamed, though he is now slightly relieved that the boy is alive, but he’s still scared big time because the sight of his dislocated limbs looks blood-curdling as hell. Plus, his somehow smaller looking pupils that are now looking directly at him gives Jiwon goosebumps.

“Calm down, Jiwon. I’m okay, just.. lemme..uhh...” The new Hanbin spoke before he starts to shift slowly. 

Songwriter Hanbin let out and audible gasp because he swore he just saw fangs when the boy slightly opened his mouth to talk.

“Are you sure you can move-“ Radiologist spoke but was cut off by the new Hanbin when he reached up to shush Radiologist Hanbin with his index finger, moving his elbow that is surprisingly okay now as if it wasn’t twisted on its opposite angle just a few seconds ago.

“Wait a second... healing dislocated bones usually takes a bit longer than wounds.“ New Hanbin said before groaning under his breath on the small movement he makes. The two Hanbins watched in a mix of confusion, shock and stinging pain as the new Hanbin who lays on the ground slowly moves, groaning and hissing, as he heals his own broken limbs. 

And then Jiwon realized it just now. 

He read a supernatural themed fiction. 

And this Hanbin is a _Vampire_ , an immortal who can heal himself.

Jiwon looked intently at him to observe Vampire Hanbin’s features. At first glance, Jiwon thought that his eyes are dark, but since the headlight of the SUV shines directly at him, he noticed that his eyes are actually dark maroon, his pupils aren’t circular, instead they’re vertical, almost like a cat’s pupil.

His hair has red highlights, just like how it was described from the story. Jiwon released a shaky breath when he realized that he got scared for nothing. _I didn’t kill anyone._

Although, the thought that he just hit someone while driving still traumatizes him. Jiwon swore that he will never ever drive again. _Never again._

The two Hanbins instinctively fliched away from Vampire Hanbin when he sits up as he makes a crack sound on his neck by tilting his head left and right after he finished his healing.

“Ji, what is he?” Jiwon heard Songwriter whisper behind him. 

“How is that... even possible..” Radiologist Hanbin is now standing on his feet, slowly backing away from the boy.

“You’re not human, _aren’t you?_ ” Jiwon guessed, making the two Hanbins cover their mouths in shock. 

The only answer Jiwon got from Vampire Hanbin is a hug. A tight hug, to be exact. Jiwon can even feel the boy inhaling his scent that it gave goosebumps all over him. 

“Uhh..” Jiwon managed to utter while looking awkwardly at Radiologist Hanbin, who only shrugged. 

“I missed you. I missed you so much. I’m so glad I finally sensed where you are after so many years of looking for you.” Vampire Hanbin stated before releasing Jiwon’s upper body from his arms, but never letting go of Jiwon’s upper arm as he continues to grip on them while looking straight into Jiwon’s eyes with fondness. 

“Hanbin.” Jiwon said, which made Vampire Hanbin exhale. “ _Ah_ , it feels great hearing you say my name again.” 

Jiwon was unable to respond because Barista Hanbin approached them, “What happened to the body now- _holy shit_.” He said, stepping back as he saw that the almost dead body earlier is now alive and breathing, gripping on Jiwon’s upper arm. 

“So, does.. does fictional characters like us have second lives now?” Barista Hanbin panted, resting his palm against the SUV’s hood to support his now numb knees. 

“Fictional _what_?” Vamprie Hanbin asked.

Jiwon chuckled, “No, we cannot conclude if fictional characters do have second lives. It’s only him, because he’s an immortal. Well.. he’s- he’s a vampire.” He said, now completely remembering how Vampire Hanbin and Mortal Jiwon met in their book. They met the same way like this, with Jiwon driving. The only difference was the car that Jiwon used in Vampire Hanbin’s story is not a SUV and Jiwon didn’t have multiple Hanbins with him. 

“Ah, I see that you have company..” Vampire Hanbin slowly stood up from the ground and he started to dust himself. Jiwon followed, with wobbly knees, he tried to stand up and dust himself too.

“Hi, my name is Hanbin Kim, I am 1300 years old-“ He stopped when he met the eyes of the other Hanbins. “You guys are triplets?” Vampire Hanbin asked, his mouth hanging open, exposing his fangs.

Barista Hanbin gasped, “Oh shit, is he a vampire?” 

Jiwon got confused for a moment. W _hy do Vampire Hanbin only notice the other three to have similar faces? Does he not know that he looks like them too?_

Jiwon gulped. _Here we go again with the whole explaining thing._

“No, no. We’re not.. uhh we’re not siblings. We’re fictional characters that are inspired from an actual person in real life.” Songwriter Hanbin answered, his voice a bit shaky, maybe he’s nervous that there’s literally a Vampire standing before him. 

“In fact, you’re like them too. Their name is Hanbin too.” Jiwon continued.

“Same name as me? Does that mean, that is how I look too?” Vampire Hanbin raised his eyebrow.  


Jiwon nodded slowly.

“Hold on— woah..” He glanced over the Hanbins again, “I never thought I’d look this cute. I’ve never... I’ve never seen my reflection before, even in pictures. Hah, no wonder my soulmate always falls for me whenever I meet him.” The vampire said, walking closer to the three Hanbins as he smirk. The three looked stiff as the Vampire hovers around them, tracing their nose and jawlines as he talk.

“Yes, Hanbin. You look exactly like them. Wonder why? Because you’re a fictional character.” 

—

Jiwon didn’t have a problem on persuading this new Hanbin to come with them because the boy himself is willing to come with Jiwon. It is almost 3am in the morning already and they’re still 10 minutes away from CEO Hanbin’s crib. The rest of the Hanbins are wide awake now even though it’s literally dawn. Yes, even the two wasted men are awake. They’re all curious over the new Hanbin. 

Jiwon end up letting Vampire Hanbin drive since he protested that he’s been alive for 1300 years now, he even claimed to have driven the first car invented, boasting that he’s an expert in driving. 

“ _Unlike Jiwon.._ ” Vampire Hanbin mocked, earning a swat in his arm from Jiwon. 

“ _Ya_! Seriously, it was scary for me.” Jiwon crossed his arms. 

“Sorry Jiwonie, I had to do that to get your attention.” Vampire Hanbin said, making all of their attention turn to him. 

“What! You did that on purpose?!” Songwriter Hanbin exclaimed, his head peeking on the space between the driver and passenger seat. Jiwon only turned his gaze to Vampire Hanbin. 

“Yes.” He admits, “Because that’s the only way I could think of to get closer to my soulmate.” He answered, glancing at Jiwon. 

“Soulmate?” 

“Yes. Us, vampires have out own soulmate. All of us. We are born to have someone destined to be by our side, since all of us are immortals, our Lords gifted us a soulmate to spend our whole life with.”

The Hanbins who are all seated at  the back eagerly listened to him while Jiwon started to slowly recall the details about this Hanbin AU he read. 

“But..” He continued. Jiwon saw how Vampire Hanbin suddenly have his grip tighten around the streering wheel before he speak again. “I am an unlucky vampire whose soulmate is a mortal.” He said, turning his gaze to Jiwon who gulped at the sight of his piercing maroon eyes.

“And I’ve been living my whole life finding him, meeting him, having him fall in love with me, spend his life with me, and when his time comes, I’ll watch him..” Vampire Hanbin struggled to continue, as small sobs escape his mouth. 

“I’ll watch him.. _die_ , then I’ll- then I’ll wait for decades, even centuries, for his soul to be reincarnated again because his soul is my one and only mate, it’s my destiny to wait for him. That cycle never stops since I can’t turn him into a vampire like me because I don’t have such ability to do so.” 

“Oh my god, that’s so... that’s so heartbreaking and beautiful at the same time..” Rapper Hanbin commented, his hand clenching his chest in awe. 

“How do you find out that your soulmate is born again in another body?” Highschool Hanbin asked.

“By my 7th sense.” He answered. “I can sense where his soul is. And now, my soulmate was born as him.” Vampire Hanbin gestured over Jiwon. He then remembered how the vampires in his story have more than 5 senses, but Jiwon couldn’t remember what his 6th sense is, so he asked. “What’s your 6th sense then?” 

Vampire Hanbin then cackled out loud, making the others gape at him. “Are you sure you want me to answer that, Jiwonie?” 

Jiwon only shrugged. 

“It’s.. It’s kind of embarrassing though.” Vampire Hanbin said as he bite his lip, but not too hard because he didn’t want to hurt himself with his fangs. 

“Oh c’mon! Tell us! We’re curious now.” Radiologist Hanbin plead, Jiwon turned his head to look at them, he saw the other Hanbins nodding eagerly. He chuckled at how interested they are over Vampire Hanbin. 

“I can sense if a guy is horny.” Vampire Hanbin blurted.  


One of the Hanbins snorted first, probably CEO Hanbin, before the rest erupt in laughter, even Jiwon. 

“Just for guys?” Florist Hanbin asked, slurring the words.

“Yes, I don’t really know why my 6th sense only works for guys though.” 

“Wait— don’t we all can sense if someone’s horny? Ya know, when there’s a visible tent on their pants?” Barista Hanbin questioned, still gripping his stomach because their laughter haven’t died yet. 

Vampire Hanbin chuckled, “In my case, I don’t even have to look at them. I just... I just feel it— _oh_! Is that the house you mentioned earlier?” Vampire Hanbin pointed, just a few meters away, CEO Hanbin’s house is spotted. 

“Haha yep.” Jiwon answered before Vampire Hanbin starts to maneuver his way right in front of the house. 

“I don’t know about you guys but I want to have 6th sense as well.” One of the Hanbins said, making Jiwon shot his attention at the back to see who said it, it was Barista Hanbin. 

When they all got inside, the Hanbins swarmed around the vampire, asking questions like, if he can float or why can’t he turn a mortal to a vampire. Jiwon only smiled at the sight, remembering that Vampire’s story only had six chapters. He didn’t know that there’s actually more to discover about the vampire that wasn’t even mentioned in his book, and Jiwon finds that interesting.

“Just one Hanbin left, huh?” Songwriter Hanbin came up to Jiwon with a beam. “Yea..” Jiwon answered, _and I still don’t know how I could bring you guys back._

Songwriter Hanbin hummed and yawned as he flop himself on the sofa. “Can I be honest?” Jiwon followed to sit beside him, hand going to his own nape. 

“Hmm?” 

“I’m not really sure if.. if gathering you guys will bring everything back to normal.” Jiwon says as he eyes the other Hanbins who are still gathered together, looking like they’re not tired at all even after partying all night. 

Songwriter Hanbin gaped at Jiwon for a moment, “Really?” 

Jiwon nods sheepishly before Songwriter Hanbin grins. 

“Why are you smiling like that? I just told you a bad news.” Jiwon tilts his head. 

Songwriter Hanbin took time to answer. 

“I mean, staying a bit longer doesn’t sound bad at all.” The boy smiled and stood up. 

_Doesn’t sound bad? At all?_

“We should all go to bed.” Songwriter Hanbin said, extending his arm for Jiwon who’s slightly bewildered with what Songwriter Hanbin said. 

Jiwon then yawned. 

“See? You’re tired already. C’mon let’s tell the others that we should rest now.” 

—

The next morning, Jiwon jolted awake, startled by a loud banging on the bedroom door. 

“Hyung! Hyung! The last Hanbin is here! And he’s looking for y-“ Highschool Hanbin was cut off when Jiwon immediately opened the door. 

“Really?!” Jiwon asked in shock. 

_Wait— He’s_ l _ooking for me? How did that new Hanbin even find this house? CEO Hanbin’s house is literally in the middle of the woods!_

Jiwon and Highschool Hanbin ran to the living room. “Did you let him in?” Jiwon asked the kid. 

“Yes, Florist hyung is talking to him now. We’re the only ones awake.” 

Jiwon nodded, slightly amused of how Florist managed to wake up at this time despite being drunk last night. 

They saw two boys sitting in the living room. Jiwon guessed that the one with a bucket hat and yellow specs is the new one. He’s currently showing something in his phone to Florist Hanbin, whose eyes are widened in surprise as if he saw a ghost inside new Hanbin’s phone. 

_Is that Photographer Hanbin?_ Jiwon recalled. He remembers reading about Hanbin being a photographer and Jiwon is his model. Of course, the ending is them falling in love with each other, it’s always like that in fan fics.  


When the two noticed Jiwon and Highschool Hanbin’s presence, Photographer Hanbin stood up right away, leaving Florist sitting on the couch who’s looking at Jiwon with mix of shock and concern. 

Jiwon starts to feel nervous. _What is it now?_

“Jiwon.. Hello. I need to show you something.” Photographer Hanbin said, Jiwon can see that his phone is lit up. 

Jiwon glanced over Highschool Hanbin once before walking up to Photographer Hanbin so he could get a closer look in his phone. As Jiwon approaches him, he doesn’t know what he’ll expect to see, although he’s cautious because this new Hanbin seem suspicious and weird. 

_ I mean, why is he already looking for me?!Compare to all the Hanbins I met, he didn’t even question that a man with the same face as him welcomed him in this house. And the fact that he found this house by himself is very questionable... _

The first thing that Jiwon saw in the phone screen are words. 

Completely confused, he asked, “What’s this?” 

“It’s a reading platform.” Photographer Hanbin answered. 

_Does he mean **Tale**? He has the app Tale?!!_

_The format looks different though._

“The app Tale?” Jiwon asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. 

“No Jiwon, look! This reading platform is Archive Of Our Own, also known as AO3. And look carefully... It’s your fanfiction right here..” Photographer Hanbin said before grabbing the phone from Jiwon’s hands then he starts to scroll and tap in it. 

_My what?_

Photographer Hanbin shoved the phone again in front of Jiwon’s face. There he read, 

** Tale **

Summary:

___________________________

_ Because Jiwon misses Hanbin a lot, he decided to read Double B fan fictions. _

  
  


_What now?_

“Jiwon, don’t you get it? You’re also a fictional character! Like us.”

.

.

.

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> major plot twist huh
> 
> Jiwon is actually a fictional character like the Hanbins, like- whaaaat 🤯 
> 
> Can you guess what will happen now? 😂  
> There’s still more about Songwriter Hanbin on the following chapter/s sooo see you! 
> 
> THANK YOU THANK YOUU FOR READING 
> 
> twt: @bobbyscats


	10. I am real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be completely honest, the feeling i have while writing this chapter is the same feeling i have whenever i’m bullshitting a long academic essay.
> 
> jiwon’s so dramatic in here i’m cringing ahaha but i gotta do him dirty for the sake of this fic LOL 
> 
> some parts are kinda confusing, i personally think that they don’t even make sense, but let’s just pretend that they do 💀 again, for the sake of this weird ass fic. 
> 
> enjoy reading mwa 😘

Earlier that morning, two Hanbins were just casually chatting in the kitchen. Highschool Hanbin was teasing Florist about how wasted he was last night, saying how CEO and him got so close because of their drunkenness. 

Their laughter was interrupted when the doorbell suddenly rang. 

They peeped through the small monitor connected to a cctv outside and saw a new Hanbin, who proceeded to press a button attached on the gate before speaking through the voice recorder.  


“Hello, is this Kim Hanbin’s residence? I am looking for Kim Jiwon?” They heard through the speaker. 

The two Hanbins exchanged looks, both have one of their eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“What the... He _is_ Kim Hanbin, how come he knows that this is Kim Hanbin’s residence too? Does he already know that he’s..” Highschool Hanbin trailed off.

Florist only shrugged as they gaze back at the small monitor to observe the new Hanbin outside. He’s wearing a striped top, bucket hat, and yellow specs. He has a lace hanging around his neck and there’s a camera lying against his chest. 

“Is this Kim Hanbin’s residence?” The new Hanbin spoke through the voice recorder again. 

“Yes, just a second!” Florist hastily shouted in a sing-song voice, pressing the button to respond towards the Hanbin outside. 

“Quick! Wake Jiwon up.” Florist whispered, ordering Highschool Hanbin to run upstairs before immediately opening the door for the new Hanbin. 

Florist Hanbin prepared himself to explain everything. He’s glad that the Hanbins are complete now. _Looks like we will be going back home now, back to our own stories._ Florist thought. 

_But how did this new Hanbin found this house though?_

Florist Hanbin only exhaled as he just shrugged that thought off, _what’s important is we are complete now_. He’s suddenly excited for Jiwon to see this new one. 

“Come in!” He welcomed the new Hanbin as he steps outside the front door to unlock the gate. 

“Oh my...“ The new Hanbin responded, he looked amused upon seeing Florist walking closer to him. 

Florist Hanbin only chuckled, “Yea, surprising right? We look alike.” He said with a beam, opening the gate wider so the new Hanbin can get in.

”It’s like I’m looking at a mirror.”   
  
  


“I get those a lot, you’re actually the 8th one to say something like that to me.” Florist Hanbin laughed, pertaining that he’s the very first Hanbin that Jiwon met four days ago.

The new Hanbin gladly stepped inside, roaming his eyes around the house like he’s stunned. 

“Yeaa, I know... It’s amazing to finally meet you, Florist Hanbin. I’m— hmm, what should I call myself? _Photographer Hanbin..?_ Yea, I guess Photographer Hanbin will do, since that’s what I do for living.. and well... uhm, I’m from another book.” Photographer Hanbin said, extending his arm for Florist to shake but Florist only suck his breath in. 

“You knew?” Florist Hanbin was shocked.

“Yes, actually.” He admits.

“You mean... like, you know that you’re a fictional character?” Florist Hanbin questioned, as he motions Photographer Hanbin to the couch. The man bowed at him before seating. 

“Yes. And, I know something else that would probably shock all of you. Specially Jiwon.” He said, as he starts to take out his phone. 

“Wait wait, you... How did you know that you’re a fictional character? I mean, we.. the other Hanbins... we weren’t aware about it, until Jiwon told us.” Florist Hanbin said, glancing at the hallway where the bedrooms are. He wonders if Highschool Hanbin already got Jiwon awake.

Jiwon really needs to see this new Hanbin now because there’s something different about him.

“It’s a long story... Later I will explain how I knew, but for now I need to show you this.” Photographer Hanbin answered before showing his phone screen to Florist Hanbin. 

** Tale **

Summary:

___________________________

_ Because Jiwon misses Hanbin a lot, he decided to read Double B fan fictions. _

“What’s that?” Florist Hanbin asked. 

“Just read further..” Photographer Hanbin insists, scrolling down a bit more, “Here. Start here.” He pointed and gave the phone to Florist Hanbin who glanced at him suspiciously before focusing back on the phone. 

” _Oh, Jiwonssi. How may I help you?" Hanbin spoke, snapping Jiwon out of his own trance._

_Jiwon tilted his head in confusion._

_Wait, Does Hanbin work here? And... why does it sound like seeing me again isn't shocking for him? And hell- why the fuck is he being formal?_

_"Hanbin, I-"_

_"Oh! Right! It's pink tulips for today, right? Aah, very lovely. I bet your ex will take you back right away once he receives those. Yes yes, I have it arranged already, just wait a moment!" Hanbin winked as he turned his heel_ around to walk towards the back door that looked like it lead to an outdoor garden.

_What_ _the hell. Was that._

_Jiwon wasn't able to protest his confusion because his phone started to ring._

_He read the caller ID and it said "Best Cousin Ever"._

_Reading that made Jiwon have his eyebrow higher than the other, because as far as he knows, he doesn’t have his cousin’s contact number saved with that name._

_"Hello?"_

_"Jiwon, where are you!? Jiun hyung got in a minor accident! Wait, don't tell me you're at the flower shop again? Aish!_ _Stop using the you-want-to-get-back-with-your-ex-so-you-buy-him-flowers-everyday as an excuse to visit the shop! Just tell the florist that you like him!" He heard a familiar voice on the line say, but the voice is not even close to what his cousin sound like._

_"Who are you?" Jiwon was still confused_.

_"What do you mean who am I? I'm Donghyuk, dumbass! Your cousin! What the hell man?"_

_"Hold up. I'm 100% confused. Donghyuk, what the hell??? Cousin? You're kidding me, right?"_

_"What happened to you? Got an amnesia or something? Anyway, you better get your ass here in the hospital! Jiun hyung is in the emergency ward but you don't need to worry cause it's just a minor_ _injury." Jiwon heard and the phone call ended._

_First of all, Donghyuk is not his cousin, and second Jiun is in Virginia! That conversation with Donghyuk was so strange... but it was kind of familiar to him._

_Hanbin came back inside with pink tulips on his hands. Jiwon watched as Hanbin smiled at him, placing the bouquet of pink tulips on top of the counter before starting to punch the price on the cash register._

_He's sure that never happened before, but it somehow felt like a déjà vu for him._

_ And then it hit him.  _

“ _O_ _hmygod." Jiwon muttered under his breath._

_This scenario. The phone call with Donghyuk saying that his brother's at the ER, that was written on the third chapter of the first Double B fic he read, titled Flower Boy._

_Jiwon remembers that the next thing that will happen is, Jiwon will look shocked after receiving Donghyuk's news. Then the florist would notice that he looks pale so he will walk up to Jiwon to check his temperature and then the younger will say, 'You're cold.'._

_"Jiwonssi, are you okay? You look pale. Is everything alright?" Hanbin asked, with worry in his voice. He ran towards Jiwon to feel the older's forehead with the back of his palm._

_"You're cold."_

_Jiwon was right._

_He felt his knees become weak as he realized,_

_His playful wish came true._

“Why is my encounter with Jiwonssi written here? Is.. Is this my story?“ Florist looked perplexed. 

“No no, read carefully.. This is not your story, it is Jiwon’s!” Photographer Hanbin exclaimed, scrolling through the phone again to bring it back to the top, so the screen shows the title. 

_Jiwon’s story? So.. he’s just fictional too?_ Florist Hanbin thought. 

Before he could even protest, Jiwon and Highschool Hanbin arrived, making Photographer Hanbin stand up from his seat. 

“Jiwon.. Hello. I need to show you something.” He said. 

“ _Oh my God.._ ” Florist Hanbin instinctively whispered under his breath caused by shock.

Jiwon glanced over Highschool Hanbin first before approaching Photographer Hanbin, who already have his phone lit up, ready for the older to see.

“What’s this?” Jiwon asked, not even bothering to read what’s written on the phone, it’s obvious that he just wanted Photographer Hanbin to explain it right away.

“It’s a reading platform.”

Jiwon’s eyes lit up as he asked. “The app Tale?”

“No Jiwon, look! This reading platform is Archive Of Our Own, also known as AO3. And look carefully... It’s your fanfiction right here..” Photographer Hanbin said. He took the phone from Jiwon’s hands before tapping in it.

Photographer Hanbin shoved the phone again in front of Jiwon’s face. There he read,

** Tale **

Summary:

___________________________

_ Because Jiwon misses Hanbin a lot, he decided to read Double B fan fictions. _

“Jiwon, don’t you get it? You’re also a fictional character! Like us.” Photographer Hanbin said. Florist Hanbin stood up from his seat, he is now worried about how Jiwon would handle such news. Highschool Hanbin only covered his mouth with his hands.

Jiwon’s breathing turned unstable as he slowly backs away from phone. “No, I am.. I am real.. I know I am.” He stated, avoiding Photographer Hanbin’s eyes. 

_How can this new Hanbin even know what he’s saying? He’s just messing up with my mind!_ Jiwon thought.

“Jiwon.. You got to believe me. Everything that happened to you these past few days are written here! Look, the night you made the wish, the day you met Florist, it’s all in the first chapter. Everything’s in here. And I’m reading everything, every chapter, ever since I got summoned inside your fan fiction. And look here, we’re currently in Chapter 10, it just got published today.“

“No.. No way.. What about those.. those days before all these happened? My childhood days, trainee days, the days after.. after debut, those.. those are real! I know I am real.” Jiwon stammered. 

“Can you remember the exact moments though? I don’t think you can..” Photograper Hanbin asked, walking closer but Jiwon only stepped back further, not trusting what Photographer Hanbin says. _I’m sure I’m real._

Jiwon then tries hard to think so he can prove that he’s real. He starts with his childhood friend.. He had one, right? But shit- he can’t remember. He can’t even imagine just one face of a child. 

Then his trainee days, he tried to recall one specific criticism he received from their monthly evaluation, or.. or maybe one routine he did with Jinhwan and Hanbin.. but

He can’t remember. _Why can’t I remember?_

_No, this can’t be._

“Jiwon, listen to me. You don’t exactly remember, because _all you know is how it feels_. Those are programmed memories and feelings, they are just typed in by your author so that it would seem realistic, so you’d appear as if you’re real, but you’re not. You’re just the Jiwon who read Double B fan fictions. You’re just the Jiwon who summoned other characters that came from other stories into yours.” 

“Stop talking already!” Jiwon shouted, making Photographer Hanbin step back. They heard some doors opening and closing, they assumed that the other Hanbins woke up from their shouting.

“I.. I need to.. to think.” Jiwon choked out before making his way back to the room where he slept. He bumped into a few Hanbins who have just woken up, Jiwon’s not even sure who’s who. They asked him what just happened and if he’s okay, but Jiwon only ignored them as he just continued to run back to the room. He wanted to be alone. 

Jiwon shut the door behind him before having his back rest against it. He then let himself fall to the floor as he hugs his knees close to his chest while he tries his best to control his ragged breathing.

Looking around the spacious room now felt unrealistic, as if like he’s in a movie set. _How is this even happening? Why did I even let this happen? Stay in this so-called mansion? A mansion that’s probably just a figment of a random fan’s imagination._

_This is probably just a long.. a very long dream right? Because I am freakin real!_

He just wants to wake up and find himself back to his own room. His real room. Back at the iKON dorm, where the members are staying, where they could maybe secretly invite Hanbin without YG staffs knowing.  


Or maybe wake up and find himself at their studio, maybe he and Donghyuk ( _With the real Donghyuk— not his cousin Donghyuk or whatever fan fiction reference there is!_ ) just stayed up for too long to write and produce songs, that’s why Jiwon fell into this deep sleep with this weird ass dream that’s full of Hanbin. 

Clenching his eyelids shut, Jiwon starts to chant. _Wake up Jiwon, wake up!_

But it’s not working. 

_Damn it!_

Jiwon only stared at a blank space as silence surrounds him.

_ Am I really just.. a fictional character?  _

He unconsciously stretched out his hands, suddenly studying his body’s existence. Flipping his palm, opening and closing it, stretching his legs out, rotating his ankles in circular motion, shaking his toes, blinking his eyes multiple times.

_I_ _feel real though._

_Therefore I am real._

_But then again..._

_As much as I try to, I still cannot remember a single thing I did before I made that wish._

_Like, if you’d ask me to enumerate my life’s timeline, I can only answer confidently starting from that night when I made that wish.  
_

_So.. did I only start existing when... whe_ _n that first chapter got published?_

“Ji, are you in there?” Someone called out from the outside.  
  


_Great, it’s Songwriter Hanbin, of course. Among the Hanbins out there, he’s the only one who calls me ‘Ji’. Just like how real Hanbin calls me or whatever-_

_Heck, do I even know who the real Hanbin is? If that Mr. Know-Everything Hanbin (Photographer Hanbin) out there said that I’m just fictional then, does that mean I never actually met the real Hanbin? The real iKON? My real family? Real Mom? Real Dad? Real Jiun-hyung?_ _  
_

“Ji?” The voice called out again, knocking at the door this time.

Jiwon didn’t want to answer, as he just brought back his knees close to his chest again before placing his forearms above his kneecaps, and his head rested against them.   
  
  


The other side of the door was silent for a while so Jiwon thought that Songwriter Hanbin went away. 

Jiwon got startled when a voice spoke again.

“He said he knows how you can get us back to our books.”   
  


Jiwon’s head shot up and sighed.

Oh right, He shouldn’t forget that bringing them _here_ is _his_ fault, therefore it is his responsibility to get them back. _Whether I’m real or just fictional... like them_ _._

Jiwon forced himself to stand back up, now realizing that he’s being _sooo_ dramatic.  


It’s not like it’s the end of his life that he literally moped against the door like a _helpless main character of an angst fan fiction._

_Oh wait— I am actually a main character of this fan fiction! Except, I’m far from helpless because I have the Hanbins with with me.  
_

_Now that I’m aware of my story, I’m gonna make sure that it ends with a happy little ending._

  
.

.

.

to be continued 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter no?? this is just jiwon accepting that he aint real haha🤣
> 
> if something confuses you, feel free to ask 😬 
> 
> idk if its good news or bad news... but i think i might extend this fic longer 🙃so scratch that 2 or 3 chapters left that I mentioned before lol 
> 
> twt: @bobbyscats


	11. If he believes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drinking game!!: 
> 
> take a shot whenever you encounter the name “Hanbin” in this chapter, I bet you’ll be wasted af once you finish reading this chap 😭🤣 jk
> 
> anw, here’s another episode of me bullshitting a chapter LOL 
> 
> but nonetheless, i hope this chapter will answer some of your questions, hunches & confusions :D
> 
> i guess reading this will either satisfy orrr increase your curiosity haha

Songwriter Hanbin just got out of the bathroom when he heard Jiwon’s shout echoes, "Stop talking already!" 

Feeling alarmed, he went his way to exit his and Barista Hanbin's shared room.

He stopped at the groggy voice of Barista Hanbin. "What's happening?" The sound of Songwriter Hanbin’s accidentally loud stomps of panic probably woke the other up.

"I.. I just heard Jiwon shout, I think something's wrong-" Songwriter Hanbin halted talking when he saw Jiwon appeared, running through the hallway. Even at the few steps distance, he can already hear the older's trembling breaths. 

  
  
_What's going on?_

"Ya, did something happen? You okay?" He askedJiwon who only passed by him. He was ignored since Jiwon didn't even bother looking at him. Songwriter Hanbin was left standing by their bedroom door, flinching as Jiwon closed the door with a loud slam.

"Jeez, a Hanbin must've bothered him." Barista Hanbin commented, who is now seating at the edge of the bed, Songwriter only shrugged. 

Thinking that he won't be getting any answers from Jiwon, Songwriter Hanbin just decided to head to the living room.

Before he gets to enter the living room, he was shocked to see an unfamiliar Hanbin. 

Songwriter Hanbin doesn’t know why, but his mind automatically commanded his body hide, legs bringing himself to hide behind a wall. 

Peeking his head slightly, making sure that he remains unnoticed, a Hanbin, whom he guessed was either Florist Hanbin or Radiologist Hanbin, reached out his hand to grab the unfamiliar Hanbin’s arm to desist him from heading to wherever he’s going to go. Songwriter guessed maybe to follow Jiwon? 

_Is he the one who made Jiwon upset?_ Songwriter Hanbin thought before hiding back his head then he pressed his back against the wall. 

“Let him be.” He heard a Hanbin says.

“But he needs to believe me.” 

Songwriter Hanbin brought his ear closer against the wall in attempt to eavesdrop as the two Hanbins converse.

“As Jiwon said, he needs to think. He probably just needs to be alone, to contemplate whether to believe you or not.” 

The other voice only sighed. 

“I’m pretty sure he will believe you because you have evidence.” 

_Believe what? Evidence for what?_

“Alright. He does need time to process everything.” 

“Yea... So are you going to tell me now how you knew beforehand that you’re fictional?“ Hearing that made Songwriter Hanbin suck in his breath. 

“Hyung! What are you doing there acting all Spy Kids and such—“ Songwriter Hanbin jumped in his spot when Highschool Hanbin suddenly came behind him.  


“Jesus Christ, you little brat- don’t scare me like that.” Songwriter Hanbin breathes. 

“I’m sorry hyung, but why are you hiding? And— why are we whispering?” The kid asked him, head tilting to the side. 

“I also have no idea.” The older admits, whispering. There was silence between them for a moment before Songwriter asks, “Is that a new Hanbin?” He gasps at the kid in front of him. “How did he get here?” He whispers.

“We can hear you two behind that wall!” A Hanbin exclaimed from the living room. 

“Yes he’s the last one, and I dunno. Obviously, if we talk to him, we’ll know.” Highschool Hanbin whispers, palms laying flat against Songwriter Hanbin’s back as he pushed the older slightly into the living room. 

“Who’s the other Hanbin?” Songwriter quickly asked the kid, murmuring his words.

“That’s Florist.” He answered, making Songwriter Hanbin gradually nod. 

Then Songwriter Hanbin came face to face with Photographer Hanbin. His emotions were mixed at that very moment, glad that they’re complete now, but also torn because that meant he will have to face the conflict in his own book _again_.

Songwriter Hanbin didn’t budge as the unfamiliar Hanbin removes his yellow specs. “Which Hanbin is he..” The unfamiliar Hanbin asked Florist. 

“Jiwon calls him Songwriter Hanbin.” 

And then, Photographer Hanbin‘s eyes widened. “You are _the_ Songwriter Hanbin?” He said, adding a strong intonation in the word ‘ _the_ ’ as if Songwriter Hanbin is someone who possesses great importance. 

“I.. I am, why?” Songwriter Hanbin asked. 

“Man.. your character.. your character is so _mysterious_.” Photographer Hanbin told him, breathy laugh coming out from his mouth as he remove his bucket too before running his hand through his hair. 

Songwriter Hanbin only tilts his head as Florist and Highschool Hanbin gape at him. 

“What do you mean?” He asked.

Photographer Hanbin seemed to struggle to let out some words so Florist was the one who spoke. 

“This guy, Photographer Hanbin, he knows a lot. Because.. because apparently, this alternative universe that we’re all currently in, is a written book too! And Jiwon is the main character. Songwriter Hanbin, look at this.” Florist Hanbin rambled before nudging Photographer Hanbin to do something on the phone. 

Songwriter Hanbin only stood in his spot, a bit dazed from what he just heard.

“Here. Read here.” Photographer Hanbin told him. Then he started reading. And slowly, shock started to engulf him. 

He just read the events that happened last night. Written there was about how scared he was to perform and _how Jiwon.. felt in love when he watched him perform._

_ Jiwon felt in love? Watching me perform?  _

_ This Jiwon?  _

At first half, Songwriter Hanbin thought that this new Hanbin is just probably setting them up. Setting Jiwon up. To confuse him. To mess with his mind and make him question his own existence. 

But then again, why would this new Hanbin even do that? For what valid reason? None. 

And Songwriter Hanbin realized too, that it’s beyond the bounds of possibility for this new Hanbin to write/type down the exact same events, starting from the day that Jiwon made the said wish, up to the happenings last night. It’s clearly impossible to write the exact details about those, unless..

_Photographer Hanbin is actually saying the truth?_

_That us, the Hanbin characters, didn’t exactly came to life. Instead, we were only transfered to another alternative universe._

_And that alternative universe is Jiwon’s book._

_And he’s the main character in it._

“Oh God, I need to sit down, damn..” Songwriter Hanbin exhaled as everything sinks in him. He’s now reading about Jiwon driving and them encountering the vampire. The three gestured him to sit on the sofa. 

“How.. how did you know about this?” Songwriter Hanbin managed to ask, Florist and Highschool followed to sit down on the couch as Photographer exhales before answering. 

“Well, even before getting summoned here, I already found out that I am a fictional character in my book. When my story got completed, a side character in my story had her own spin-off. She’s a photographer herself, and she’s paired with Jinhwan, my best friend. I had a cameo on their story, but that one chapter, where my cameo was, it got deleted and published repeatedly. While that was happening my whole existence was just glitching non-stop, like my body was being brought back and forth to existing and to not, and all I can see before my eyes was Archive of Our Own. That’s where I found my story, because it was also published there, not only in Tale. I also found Jiwon’s story in AO3.” 

“That sounds crazy.” A voice spoke, making the Hanbins’ serious listening faces turn into frightened ones as Vampire Hanbin slowly reveal his appearance, from indiscernible, to transparent, to fully visible and tangible, like a freakin’ ghost. Seriously, his vampire abilities are amazingly scary. The Hanbins have no clue that he was sitting cross-legged on the carpet just beside the couch this whole time. 

“For a character who appears out of nowhere, that should sound ordinary to you.” Highschool Hanbin pointed, Vampire Hanbin chuckled before straight away apologizing for scaring them.

“But how did you realize that you were in Tale AU and not yours?” Florist asked Photographer Hanbin again, “Because I, myself, didn’t even notice that the Jiwon who bought pink tulips that day isn’t the same Jiwon that I see everyday.” 

They gawked at Photographer Hanbin as he starts to think deeply, his lips unconsciously pouting while he rests his chin on his right palm. “Hmm did you guys.. somehow heard a loud sound.. kinda like a lightning, and the lights flickered and all those kind of shit?” Photographer Hanbin asked, making the Hanbins try their best to recall. 

“Oh! I did! I thought that there was a storm coming, I even hoped that my classes would get cancelled that day.” Highschool Hanbin answered. 

“And that same day, Bobby hyung didn’t attend any of his classes. Then the next day, he showed up along with multiple Hanbins, scaring the shit outta me...“ The kid continued, grumbling his last phrase. Florist Hanbin wanted to laugh as he recalled how Highschool Hanbin literally froze that day.

“Yup, that loud sound made me realize...” Photographer Hanbin stated. The others shared that they did heard that sound too, but just like Highschool Hanbin, they only thought that it’s a storm coming. 

“But anyway, back to Jiwon... I’ve noticed that the conflict in Jiwon’s story is him finding out how he could get us back to our own stories..” Photographer Hanbin stated, scrolling through his phone, probably rereading the chapters in Tale. 

“He was. He thinks gathering us in one place will help. But he admitted to me that he’s still not sure how he could bring us back. The only thing he could think of, is for him to wish again.” Songwriter Hanbin explained. 

  
  
“ _For him to wish again.._ ” Photographer Hanbin repeated, letting the words trail off as he thinks. 

“I think he did the right move in gathering us.” Photographer Hanbin mused, all the Hanbins turned to him curiously.

“Oh— remember the conversation you two had with Radiologist Hanbin under that tree in Chapter 5?” Photographer Hanbin asked Florist and Songwriter. 

The two looked clueless, so he started to scroll in his phone again. 

“This.” 

_"Woaaah I didn't realize that..So, does that mean, when we get back to our own books, we will also forget that we're just fictional? Like, we'll just continue our own lives as if this didn't happen at all?" Radiologist Hanbin mumbled upon hearing CEO from afar._

_They are currently sitting cross legged under a tree, munching on a bag of donuts that they bought from the school canteen, while they listen to CEO and Jiwon who are trying their best to convince Highschool Hanbin to come with them, since the kid still refuses to leave his table._

_Beside Radiologist is Florist Hanbin who only shrugged before getting himself another piece of donut._

_"Maybe.. because if we get back in there being aware that we're fictional, then that means we end up being the ones who will decide, leading our storylines to turn out different since the decisions are on us already and not our author's." Songwriter Hanbin said as he finished his Strawberry Bavarian donut._

_"Oooh that makes sense...like, if we don't forget that we're fictional, we could just ask Jiwonssi for spoilers in our books because he already read our stories. That's basically like seeing and knowing our future. So yup, you guys are right. In conclusion, all of this would probably get erased in our minds for the sake of not ruining our storylines." Florist Hanbin concluded with his mouth still full._

_"Dude, you gotta chew first." Radiologist Hanbin snorted, making Songwriter chuckle. The three got occupied with their topic that they didn't pay attention to Jiwon and the other two Hanbins anymore._

“What about this?” Florist asked. 

“Well, what you guys said here was right. When the main character becomes aware that he’s fictional, he will be able to decide for his story.” Photographer Hanbin answered, making their heads slowly nod in understanding. 

Suddenly, CEO Hanbin along with Barista Hanbin marched their way into the living room, interrupting the Hanbins. “You guys are having a meeting without the head of this house? I feel offended.” CEO Hanbin mused before flopping himself beside Photographer Hanbin, not realizing that he’s new.  


While Barista Hanbin sat next to Vampire Hanbin on the floor, poking the vampire’s sides as a greeting before he received an annoyed hiss from the vampire, fangs elongating to scare off Barista Hanbin. Their little show made the rest laugh.

The Hanbins then watched as Photographer Hanbin turned towards CEO Hanbin to quickly introduce himself to the house owner. CEO then welcomed him, rejoicing about the fact that the Hanbins are finally complete now, expressing that he’s excited to reunite with his College Jiwon again. 

And to Barista Hanbin too, who attempted to stand up, offering to make a coffee for the new guest. But Photographer Hanbin declined, asking him to stay and listen because they’re talking about something important.

The Hanbins are starting to wake up one by one now while Jiwon’s still probably moping in his room. Songwriter Hanbin’s worry grows so he went back to the topic again. “So you’re trying to say, that if Jiwon accepts that he’s just fictional, he will be able to control his storyline?” 

“Exactly.” Photographer Hanbin answered him, the other Hanbins’ mouths forming an ‘o’. 

“I noticed that Tale is written in third person’s POV. That is obviously the author speaking— but we can change that only if Jiwon believes enough. He can possibly take over his story and turn this into his POV. That way, he will be able to control it. Then he can easily download Tale in his phone by just believing and he can wish again to bring us back.“

“By just believing?” Highschool Hanbin reiterated, and Photographer Hanbin nodded.

"Wait- so you're saying that a main character can be that powerful? Like for example, if Bobby hyung believes that he can fly, he can actually fly? Is that how you mean?" The youngest asked again, but Photographer Hanbin shook his head this time. 

"Well, not to that extent of powerful though. Just those things that are within the capability of a human I guess." He retorted, leaning his back against the sofa. 

"Ouch, I feel out of place ‘cause I'm no human." Vampire Hanbin acted hurt, as some Hanbins playfully rolled their eyes at him.

“So, do you guys get what I’m saying now?” Photographer Hanbin asked, making the Hanbins stared into space now, processing what he just said. 

“I think.. I do. I will go and talk to him.” Songwriter Hanbin said.  


He was about to leave the couch but he stopped.

“Wait- do you.. do you want to talk to him yourself?” Songwriter Hanbin asked Photographer Hanbin, the man just shook his head.  
  
  


“Go ahead, I think he trusts you more than me.” making the other Hanbins send Songwriter Hanbin a teasing look, cooing that he is Jiwon’s favorite Hanbin.  


Songwriter Hanbin only rolled his eyes. _Favorite? Please, he literally forgot my storyline._ Songwriter Hanbin thought.

Songwriter Hanbin then made them stop the teasing. He stands up, preparing to exit the ‘meeting’ to head towards the sulking Jiwon who locked himself in a room, and use his perk as Jiwon’s-Favorite-Hanbin (as to what the Hanbins says) to knock on Jiwon’s door, hoping that the older would let Songwriter Hanbin in for them to talk.

Florist and CEO sent him an encouraging look. It is likely for Florist Hanbin to do so, so it wasn’t shocking to Songwriter Hanbin, but CEO’s hopeful look took him by surprise.As a reply, Songwriter Hanbin just sent a promising smile to them. Maybe they’re being like this because the four of them, including Radiologist Hanbin, were the first ones that Jiwon met the first day after he made the wish. They couldn’t deny that they’ve gotten closer now.

—

As Songwriter Hanbin disappeared to the hallway, Photographer Hanbin blurted.

“Remember earlier, I told Songwriter Hanbin that his character is so mysterious.”

Barista Hanbin shot his attention towards Photographer Hanbin, as he suddenly recalled his conversation with Songwriter Hanbin when they first arrived here in CEO’s house. Barista Hanbin remembered how Songwriter Hanbin told him about how glad he was that he escaped his own book.

Ever since he had that talk with Songwriter Hanbin, Barista Hanbin became curious about the boy’s plot but he was too shy to ask.

“Yea I remember. Why’d you think so though?” Florist Hanbin asked Photographer Hanbin.

“Because... in the first chapter, it was stated that his book is fluff and it’s the last one that Jiwon read. But did you guys notice how he’s the third one to appear even when our appearances are supposed to be in order? Also, throughout the chapters, his character is dropping hints of- I don’t know.. angst vibes..?.. Specially in Chapter 8. Kinda odd right?” Photographer Hanbin elaborated his thoughts about Songwriter Hanbin.

“Hmm, I think so too..” Barista Hanbin spoke.

”You do, right? I had my suspicions too when I read your interaction with him in Chapter 7.” Photographer Hanbin turned to Barista Hanbin.  
  
  


“Woah, it’s like, you’ve memorized every chapter of Tale.. What the..” Barista Hanbin told him.

“Hmm, why do I feel like we are backstabbing Songwriter Hyung? Maybe we’ll know more about him soon.” Highschool Hanbin said looking a bit worried, right before Radiologist Hanbin and Rapper Hanbin arrived, startling them with his bubbly presence.

“Did you guys had breakfast already?” was the first thing that Radiologist Hanbin asked with his usual jolly voice the moment they joined the Hanbins in the living room.

The Hanbins, except Highschool and Florist, answered ‘not yet’. So Florist Hanbin got no choice but to kindly make breakfast for everyone, excluding Vampire Hanbin since he proclaimed that he will just hunt himself a deer outside for breakfast.

It made the Hanbins shoo him away for being openly gore and then the Vampire, again, just immediately apologized.

For a Vampire that is supposed to be a vicious blood-sucking creature, he is actually a softie who apologizes quickly for being brutal.

—

Songwriter Hanbin is marching through the hallway when he bumped into Radiologist and Rapper Hanbin who obviously just woke up.

“Mornin’.” Songwriter Hanbin greeted them, “They’re all in the living room, by the way. And there’s a new Hanbin.” He informed the two.

“Oh really?” Radiologist Hanbin replied and Songwriter Hanbin nodded.

“You better brace yourselves because he’s got a lot of things to say.” Songwriter Hanbin told them.  


He heard Rapper Hanbin mumbling something like, “Whatever, I’m hungry already.” making Radiologist Hanbin respond to him, “You bet.”

  
Songwriter Hanbin let out one breathy chuckle at them before he continued to head towards Jiwon’s room— that is, by the way, located at the end of the freakin’ hallway. It’s the largest room in here, of course the CEO would give Jiwon special treatment.

“Ji, are you in there?” He asked as he stood right in front of Jiwon’s bedroom door.

He lets a few moments pass before bringing up his knuckles to knock on it softly. “Ji?” He called.

He received no answer. Songwriter Hanbin started to pace in front of the door, careful for his footsteps not to make a loud sound. He lets maybe a minute or two pass before he finally found the words to say.

“He said he knows how you can get us back to our books.” 

Songwriter Hanbin waited right in front on the door as he hears soft shuffling of feet inside, smiling proudly to himself when he realized that the words he chose to say probably made Jiwon budge. 

The sound of the doorknob clicking made Songwriter Hanbin slightly jump on his spot, as the door slowly opens, it revealed Jiwon, who has his gaze on the ground with his hand on his nape. 

“Jiwon hyung, can I come in?” Songwriter Hanbin called him ‘Jiwon hyung’ for the first time, it made Jiwon’s eyes look up to meet his as he steps aside to let Songwriter Hanbin enter. 

“You okay?” Songwriter Hanbin asked, looking around the room only to see that the bed’s still left unarranged. 

“I’m.. better. Sorry for locking myself here, I just, needed to think. Uhh.. did you heard about..” Jiwon answered, stammering out his words.

“I did. The new Hanbin told us everything he knew.” Songwriter Hanbin answered as he sits on the edge of the huge bed. 

“Do you.. Do you think it’s true?” Jiwon asked, as he hurried to the side of the bed to start arranging the pillows and sheets.

“I guess so." Songwriter Hanbin said, his back facing Jiwon. "Would you accept it if it’s true?” The younger continued as he twist his body to glance at Jiwon who halted on folding the sheets when he heard the question. 

“Well, if you guys managed to believe me back then, when I explained to each one of you that I made all of this happen just because of a goddamn wish, which sounds so ridiculous by the way, then I guess I have no excuse not to believe him.” He said, making the younger slowly nod.

"So... are you going to listen to him now? You only need to do one thing so you can get us Hanbins back to where we belong." Songwriter Hanbin asked.

"Just tell me what I have to do." Jiwon accepted, it is visible in his eyes that he's determined, so Hanbin forced himself to flash a smile to the older. 

Hanbin then stood up from his spot before he starts helping Jiwon arrange the bed. When they finished, they both made their way to the living room again, only to see that the Hanbins aren’t there but instead they’re in the dining room, preparing to eat breakfast. 

During their breakfast, Jiwon was told about what he needs to do.

“Ah shit-“ He cursed out of nowhere, making nine heads turned towards him. 

“What?” Radiologist Hanbin was the only one who talked. 

“I think I left my phone back at the iKON dorm. I just realized that I didn’t use phone for days! And the last memory I have of it, is that, it was placed on top of my desk.” Jiwon explained, making some of the Hanbins groan at him since Jiwon’s phone is their only access to his Tale app account. Jiwon can’t deny that some of them are really eager to go back in their book soon so he shrinked on his seat as he mutter a small ‘sorry’.

“It’s okay, Ji. We’ll just have to go back to the apartment then.” Songwriter Hanbin assured. 

.

.

. 

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for staying up to this part! again, if you have questions, don’t be shy to leave em. they also give me ideas 👁👄👁
> 
> twt: @bobbyscats


	12. Is this your farewell speech to us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi 
> 
> can i just say that vampire hanbin is my fave ☹️ i lowkey wanna write a whole au about him but i dont have enough knowledge about vamps haha

All of them were getting ready to go out. The initial plan is supposed to be only Jiwon, Photographer Hanbin, Songwriter Hanbin and CEO Hanbin, but the others protested that it would make things quicker if they all go there together, so Jiwon can make his wish right then and there at iKON dorm.

Jiwon ends up agreeing for all of them to come to the iKON Dorm because he knows to himself that he doesn't stand a chance on winning against nine people. The fact that they are Hanbins just makes it impossible for him to decline them because... well, because Jiwon possesses extreme simping behavior over that man. 

Jiwon and Florist Hanbin are now sitting on the couch, waiting for the rest to finish. CEO Hanbin then enters the living room with two car keys hooked on his fingers.

"Flower Boy." CEO Hanbin called Florist Hanbin's attention with a stern voice. The moment Florist turned his attention to the man, he tossed a car key towards the Florist, who tried to catch the key with both of his hands but it only hits his chest so he let out an "Ow!" 

"Oops, sorry." CEO apologized, landing on the sofa across them. His hands immediately makes a peace sign before he clears his throat to say, "We need to use two cars, is it okay for you to drive the other?" CEO Hanbin asked Florist, who sent him a glare, mumbling about his chest still hurting from the key's impact but he nodded anyway. Jiwon and Florist then observed the car key on Florist's hand, only to realize that the car is an international brand that is unfamiliar to them. 

Jiwon then sits up as he says, "Thanks guys." 

The two Hanbins turned to him. 

"For what?" 

"I don't know. For everything you guys did the past days..? Specially you two." Jiwon chuckles. Florist and CEO exchanged looks as grins start to slowly form on their faces. 

"Specially us two? Why?" CEO Hanbin teases.

"Oh, you know.. Florist has always been willing to cook for everyone.. And you, you didn't even hesitate to let us stay in here. You even let us ride your cars." 

"Pfft, why are you being so dramatic right now? Is this your farewell speech to us?" CEO Hanbin asks, leaning on the sofa as he have one of his eyebrows higher than the other. 

"Maybe it is. So thank you for helping." Jiwon smiles wholeheartedly. 

"There's literally no reason not to help you Jiwon. Besides, it's fun to have many people around. Many _me_ , to be exact. My home have never been this lively and noisy before." 

Jiwon laughs.

"Awwwe, Jiwon." Florist Hanbin cooed, letting his head fall on Jiwon's shoulder comfortably, which got Jiwon off guard. _Where did the shy Florist Hanbin go?_

"It's funny." They heard Florist Hanbin say.

"What?" Jiwon asks and CEO turns to them. 

"It's funny how I am much more closer to you, than to the Customer Jiwon I met in my story." Florist Hanbin chuckles and CEO Hanbin laughed shortly. 

"Man, we're the opposite. You mean to say, that you're closer to this Jiwon?!" CEO Hanbin gestured over Jiwon. 

"Jiwon here doesn't even let me touch him, while the Jiwon in my book practically begs me." He smirks and Florist Hanbin makes a face. 

"CEO, you didn't have to expose your College Jiwon like that!" Jiwon laughs as the three of them continued to converse more, recalling about the past days they've shared together under one roof. 

Jiwon swallows a lump on his throat as he realizes that the Hanbins now look at him as _him_ , the Jiwon who brought them here. They no longer see him as the Jiwons from their stories. 

He smiles. 

"Ya, when you get back to your AU..." Jiwon started, as he faces Florist Hanbin, who gazed at him with an expectant look. 

"Confess to him. Customer Jiwon likes you too." Jiwon says, catching Florist Hanbin off guard. 

"What?!" 

"He does! Oh God, you don't know how frustrated I was over you two. Just confess when you get back, okay? Well, maybe not _right away_ , but befriend him, okay? And don't believe him when he says he's buying flowers for his ex, because that's literally just his excuse to visit you everyday." Jiwon explains, practically spoiling Florist Hanbin about his future.

"There is _no way_.. He said he still loves his ex." Florist Hanbin trailed off, not believing Jiwon. 

" _Yes way_ , Hanbin. Trust me, I read it." 

"But.. I will probably forget when I get back.. Like, my book will restart from the beginning, and we will forget that we found out that we're fictional. Right?" Florist Hanbin suspects.

At that moment, Photographer Hanbin just entered the living room. "You won't." He said. They all looked up to him. 

"We won't?" 

"Yep. So confess to your Jiwon and change the ending of your story." Photographer Hanbin advices, winking as he flopped next to CEO Hanbin. 

Jiwon can't help but smile as he watches Florist Hanbin grins ear to ear. It's obvious to his face now that he's excited to see his Customer Jiwon again. Jiwon can even bet that Florist Hanbin is already planning inside his mind the flowers that he will put on a bouquet as a gift to Customer Jiwon. 

It makes Jiwon want to squeal like a fanboy, who is happy and thrilled to see that his OTP/ship is sailing. 

—

Highschool Hanbin, Vampire Hanbin and Rapper Hanbin were on their way to the living room when they saw CEO Hanbin whistling and juggling his car keys on his hand. 

"Huh, why use human way when you have your friendly neighborhood vampire with you?" Vampire Hanbin said between the two younger Hanbins with a proud smile as if he's a super hero, making the two look at him in confusion.

"Vampbin, did you just quoted Spiderman's trademark?" Highschool Hanbin pointed, and the vampire scoffed in reply. 

"No kid. You see... I've been calling myself like that since I was a wee little vampboy. 'Til there's this man named Stan Lee, who asked me if he can use that self-referential comment on his comic. And then I said- _yeah sure whatever._ I didn't know that it would be a hit! And I didn't even get any credit." Vampire Hanbin rambled, his arms crossed the whole time. The two only watched him with a fake sympathetic look.

"Okayy, whataver you sayyy." Rapper Hanbin trailed off, as his speed accelerates, leaving Highschool and Vampire walk side by side. Highschool Hanbin decides to follow Rapper Hanbin after patting Vampire Hanbin's back in attempt to comfort him after ranting about being discredited. 

"Wait- Aish, you guys made me rant that I forgot what I was supposed to say." Vampire Hanbin halts, pouting, then the two turned to him again. 

"I was about to share that I have a teleporting ability. You guys can teleport with me too actually... you just have to touch me or hold unto me." Vampire Hanbin explained. 

"Any part of my body." Vampire Hanbin added.

"You mean, like this?" Highschool Hanbin asks before walking closer towards Vampire Hanbin, then he stretches out his index finger to poke Vampire Hanbin's butt cheek. 

"Ya!" Vampire Hanbin jumped, covering his bums with his palm, and the two Hanbins laughed. 

"Really?! You can do that? You should've said that earlier! Just teleport with Jiwon alone. Grab the phone. Then teleport back in here." Rapper Hanbin suggested. 

The two Hanbins nods at his suggestion. "I can't believe I took a bath, and even dressed well for nothing." Highschool Hanbin scoffed. 

"Let's tell them." Vampire Hanbin says.

"Now teleport us in the living room, Vampbin" Highschool Hanbin ordered the vampire. 

The Vampire smiles, "Alright kids, hold unto me." 

"Kid, not the butt!-" Were the last words that echoed through the hallway before the three miraculously vanished. 

In blink of an eye, they popped up in the living room, just behind the couch where Jiwon and Florist Hanbin were seated. 

CEO Hanbin was the one who saw them first. "You two have abilities now too?" He asked Highschool and Rapper Hanbin as he sits up straight to take a closer look on the three who just appeared magically behind the couch.

Highschool Hanbin shook his head. 

"Nope, just Vampbin's ability." Rapper Hanbin answered, then he proceeds to tell them that Jiwon and the Vampire can just teleport to get the goddamn phone quickly.

The fact that it's the second time they changed plans for today makes Jiwon want to laugh.

"Why didn't you say that earlier?" Photographer Hanbin asked the vampire. 

"It slipped my mind. I only remembered when I saw CEO Hanbin holding his car keys hehe." Vampire Hanbin answered, a square smile on his face. 

At that moment, Barista, Radiologist and Songwriter Hanbin arrived in the living room too, all dressed up. "Let's go?" Radiologist Hanbin asked. 

"Ha, news flash dude. Our vampire buddy can actually just teleport Jiwon quickly. And we don't even have to come anymore." Photographer Hanbin said. 

"Aw I even dressed up well." Radiologist Hanbin pouted, making Jiwon laugh. 

"It's okay, atleast you guys would look great once you get back to your own universes." Jiwon states, glancing over Songwriter Hanbin who looked extra cute today with his baggy orange shirt with stockholm syndrome written in it. 

Jiwon then proceeded to stand up, "Alright. Wait here and let us go and grab my phone." He announced as he walks closer to the Vampire. 

"Wait." Radiologist Hanbin halts Jiwon. 

The rest turned their attention to him. 

"Group hug?" He asks with a tiny voice, as his arms stretches out asking for an embrace. 

"AWWW." The Hanbins cooed, even Jiwon. 

They all made their way to Radiologist Hanbin's spot, swarming around the boy who now has a big smile on his face as they envelop him in a big warm hug.

"Let's put Jiwon in the middle!" One of the Hanbins shouted before Jiwon feels a tug in his arm only to get more engulfed with many Hanbins who were all letting out wolf whistles and saying "I'll miss you." simultaneously. 

Jiwon's heart swells at the feeling of being squished. He wanted to savour this act of affection from these guys because this will probably the last moment that he'll see all of them together.

And it suddenly makes him question, _what will happen to me once they're gone?_

_Am I going to be left alone in here?_

_If I go back to my apartment, will I see the members there?_

Jiwon's train of thoughts were halted as he closed his eyes because he is being squeezed too much. 

The moment he opened them, he noticed that their surrounding suddenly changed. All of them are now inside Jiwon's room in iKON's dorm.

When they realized that they're not in CEO Hanbin's living room anymore, they all loosed themselves around Jiwon.

"Vampire Hanbin...?" Jiwon suspects as they all looked over the Vampire who is now smiling sheepishly. 

"I may or may not teleported us all.." He trails off. 

Seriously, none of the plans they had earlier actually happened. 

"Sooo this is the iKON dorm you say?" Rapper Hanbin asked, and Jiwon saw Songwriter Hanbin nodding at him. Then the other Hanbins crashed into Jiwon's bed, giggling as they try to fit themselves on top of it, leaving Vampire, CEO, Photographer Hanbin standing up. 

Jiwon just lets the other Hanbins make theirselves at home then his eyes automatically went to his desk and there he saw his purple Z Flip. He grabs it quickly.

"Cool phone." Vampire Hanbin comments, Jiwon only responded by letting out one awkward breathy chuckle.

He flips his phone open and he sees Photographer Hanbin approach him. 

"Remember what we told you." 

Jiwon nodded him, concentrating as he inhales deeply.

**Jiwon's POV**

I let out the breath I was holding as I unlock my phone. I glanced at the Hanbins as they watch me from my bed. Photographer Hanbin then sat on my gaming chair as he asks, "Did you turn it into your POV already?" 

"I.. I think so.." I answered, as I start to tap on my phone. 

I went to the app store, my fingers are strangely shaking as I type the word _Tale_. I pressed enter and then it starts to load. I was chanting the phrase, _the Tale app would appear, the Tale app would appear, the Tale app would appear,_ as if it will magically work. I looked up to the Hanbins again and they're only watching me patiently.

The screen finished loading and the Tale app actually appeared. 

It exists now!

I let out an excited gasp as I immediately pressed 'restore purchase'. 

"You have the app now?" Songwriter Hanbin asked, shifting his position on my bed before standing up to approach me to look at my phone. 

"Yes!" I answered with enthusiasm and the rest rejoiced too. 

Their cheerfulness died down when Vampire Hanbin spoke.

"Uhh Jiwon? I can sense..." He paused as he tiptoed his way close to my bedroom door that is currently closed, then he flattens his ear against it.

"I can sense a presence of human outside." Vampire Hanbin said, making Songwriter Hanbin and I exchange looks. We must be thinking the same thing.

That must be the members!

They're here?!

Though, I am not sure if they are the characters from my book... or they're characters from Songwriter Hanbin's... Wait no- it's unlikely for them to be from Songwriter Hanbin's because side characters usually disappears when new Hanbin comes. 

Ah- I'm confused. 

But it's a good thing that they're here, right?

"I'll go out and see them, wait here." I announced, before placing my phone on top of my desk again, leaving it unlocked as it installs the Tale app. 

I sent a reassuring smile over the Hanbins before exiting my room. 

When I reached the living room, Jinhwan was sitting there. I suddenly wondered if he heard us from my room, the Hanbins were practically cheering their lungs out when the Tale app appeared on my phone screen. Should I ask him if he heard us?

I was about to open my mouth to talk but Jinhwan talked first. 

"Ah Bobby! Did you heard?" Jinhwan asks, glancing at me for a second before turning back his gaze on his phone again.

I was caught off guard because that's literally the question I was about to ask him. Did this Jinhwan just read my mind?

Confused, I asked him, "Heard about what hyung?" I cautiously walked closer to him. 

"Hanbin's back." 

I paused.

"Wh-What?!" I stammered. Hanbin's back? What does he mean? Who is this Jinhwan? Is he a character from Tale too? 

Is this another plot twist?

"Why are you so shocked? Didn't he tell you?"

"H-He didn't.." I stammered again.

I am still confused. Which Hanbin is he referring to? 

"Really? Not even through text?" Jinhwan asks.

I was unable to answer Jinhwan.

Why does it seem like he is referring to the Hanbin that I miss? To the Hanbin that I've been longing for in the first place, to the Hanbin that I wished was here with us that's why I ended up reading fan fics about us.

Is my Hanbin really back? 

"Oh look Bob, previews of him are being posted by his fansites right now." Jinhwan informs me. 

God, I am still 100% confused. 

I peeped at Jinhwan's phone and saw pictures of Hanbin on his green hoodie and his usual band aid on his cheek. Yeri of Red Velvet can also be spotted on some of the pictures. 

Hold on.. Aren't these his airport previews when they came back from filming Law of The Jungle... 

I then stood up abruptly, startling Jinhwan on his seat. 

"Bobby, you okay?" I hear Jinhwan ask. 

The Hanbin I miss isn't actually back, Jinhwan was just saying that this Hanbin is back from the jungle. 

I clenched my eyes shut as I remember the last fan fic I read. 

Songwriter Hanbin's story. 

There's a scene where Fictional Hanbin planned to surprise Fictional Jiwon with his arrival from the jungle but that surprise failed because Fictional Jinhwan accidentally spills about the arrival to Fictional Jiwon. 

And that scene just happened now.. to _me_.

It now made sense to me. 

Since Songwriter Hanbin's book was the last one I read, him and the characters (which is this Fictional Jinhwan I just talked to) from that book are only appearing now.

But— if the Songwriter Hanbin only arrived/appeared at this moment, then who is that Songwriter Hanbin we've been with this whole time?

.

.

. 

to be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confusing right? ?? 😔😔 i'm confused too, this fan fic is tiring istg hahahaha but i love it too much.
> 
> *if you guys didn't understand the last part of this chapter tell me okiee, imma do my best to explain haha*
> 
> pspspspsss my initial plan is to end this fic the expected way.. in which.. ya know, where the hanbins all go back to their own stories.. 
> 
> but then songwriter hanbin was there, watching me type that initial plan. he's watching me with his puppy eyes and he's practically breathing on my neck so i was like— alright bby songwriter hanbin i'll dedicate a whole plot twist for u 😙😙


	13. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i took kinda long but here's the final chapter guys hihi hope you'll like it 🥺

**Jiwon's POV**

I am pacing back and forth around the living room as Jinhwan watched me with worried and confused expression.

"Bobby, your boyfriend just came back from their filming. I don't understand why you're reacting like this." He stands up, approaching to stand before me. He gripped both of my upper arm with his tiny hands to stop me from pacing around.

_Boyfriend.. boyfriend.._

I let my head fall back, looking at the ceiling for a moment before clenching both of my eyes shut as I release a deep exhale. "I know this! I fucking know this scene. I can even recite everything with my whole chest without breaking in character." I exclaimed, my voice raising than my normal tone causing Jinhwan to step back. This was the last one I read, so things are very familiar to me.

One thing that doesn't make sense to me is why are there two Songwriter Hanbins?

First one is with the Hanbins in my room right now, the second is just about to arrive. Are they from different stories? Did I perhaps mistaken Idol Hanbin's story as Songwriter Hanbin's? Is that why there are things about the first Songwriter Hanbin that I didn't know about? The passcode.. and his almost debut song. Those weren't mentioned in this last story I read.

Are they really from different stories? And I'm only realizing it now?

So the story that I associated with the Songwriter Hanbin before.. _is not his._

Now I just need to find out how and why did that first Songwriter Hanbin appeared here in Tale even if it seem like I didn't read his story because I sure hell cannot remember reading two fanfics where iKON exists.

"Bobby what are you talking about, you sound strange.." I hear Jinhwan say in between my thought.

I avoided Jinhwan's gaze, looking around as I try to find the words to explain things to this fictional Jinhwan.

"Jinhwan.. You see that door over there-"

"Bobby, you sound so crazy right now. I- I'm gonna call Manager Jaeho." Jinhwan protested, turning his heel around to unlock his phone then he starts to dial on it.

But I stopped him.

"No Jinhwan, sit down. I said, you see that goddamn door over there? In a good 30 minutes, Hanbin- or Idol Hanbin- _or whatever the fuck should I call that Hanbin_ \- He will enter that door, and he will surprise me going all like, _surprise babe!!_ And he'll jump at me, he'll wrap himself around my upper body like a _freakin_ ' koala bear, just like how the scene was described in that chapter. And then I wouldn't look surprised since you already told me about his arrival, and Hanbin will sulk-"

"Stop- What the heck are you talking about Bobby?"

"Ah, you're not saying what's written on your script anymore! That's because.. that's probably because I responded differently. The Fictional Bobby from your book didn't react like thi-"

"Kim Jiwon! _You_ \- what am I gonna do to you? You're scaring me." Jinhwan said, "I'm gonna call Yunhyeong instead, maybe they are finished with their vocal training now." He added.

I ran my hands through my hair as I try my best to steady my breaths.

Okay, I'm going to deal with this calmly.

These characters are from the last book I read, this fictional Jinhwan and the Idol Hanbin, who will arrive in just a moment, they will be the the last ones who will hear the explanation of everything.

"Jinhwan, listen to me. I'm... Oh God, where am I even supposed to start? But I read.. I started to read fan fictions, Jinhwan. And the characters in there, they are real. They actually exist, like multiple universes. Believe me, Jinhwan. Even you. You're also just a fictional character, that's why I was rambling earlier how I knew what's going to happen because I read it, Jinhwan!"

"I.. I don't understand-"

"Now, I am going to show you proof okay? They're all in my room." I said, grasping Jinhwan's wrist as I start to drag him on the way to my bedroom.

We reached the front of my door, muffled voices were heard from where we are standing,

I turn to Jinhwan who looks puzzled.

"Sounds like Hanbin's voice, right? Or should I say _voices_." I said, before reaching out my hand to twist the knob.

When the door opened, it revealed the nine Hanbins. I felt Jinhwan instinctively take a few steps backwards. I tightened my grip around his wrist as a reflex action, my thumb caressed his inner wrist to non-verbally tell him that there's no reason to be scared.

One Hanbin is using my phone, and the others are gathered around him as they try to peep on my phone. They all looked up to Jinhwan and I the moment they felt the door swing open.

Jinhwan turned to me, his eyes bursting with fear, confusion and maybe a little bit of anger. "Bobby.. what the fuck are you hiding in your room!? And I.. I didn't even notice how you guys got in here!"

"No hyung. I didn't hide them." I feel my voice shaking now. "You didn't notice us coming in because one of the Hanbins is a Vampire and he have teleporting ability-"

"A Vampire?! Teleporting abi- what?!" Jinhwan stammered in shock, cutting me off. I then heard one of the Hanbins snicker, probably the vampire himself.

"Yes. But- aish! That doesn't matter right now- hyung, listen to me okay? Hyung, they are the Hanbin characters I read, and the Hanbin you know who's coming back from the jungle is one of them." I tell him as the two of us are still standing just outside my room. I can feel that all Hanbins' eyes are on us as I try to enlighten fictional Jinhwan while we're standing in the hallway.

I watch as Jinhwan gaze inside my room and then back to me again as he groans afterwards, "God, Kim Jiwon I can't even look at them for too long without having chills run along my spine!"

The Hanbin who is holding my phone approached Jinhwan and I by the door. "Bub, we need to talk about something." From the nickname he used for me, I can tell that he is Radiologist Hanbin.

The 'something' that he's referring must be about Songwriter Hanbin.

I feel Jinhwan flinch beside me, "Holy shit, they even talk!?"

I nodded at Radiologist Hanbin first, signalling him to give me a second before turning to Jinhwan hyung. I caressed his upper arm as I sigh.

"Alright, hyung. If you still won't believe me, fine. It won't matter because you will get back to your book soon anyway. For now, I need you to calm down and let me take care of things, so you guys can go on with your normal lives again." I told him.

"But I'm actually living normally right now, not until these clones showed up-"

"Hyunggg, go and wait in the living room because Hanbin will arrive soon." I added as I lead Jinhwan back at the living room again.

Then I turned to Radiologist Hanbin. I saw that he closed the door of my room.

"Hanbin will arrive soon?" Radiologist Hanbin repeated what I've said as a question and I nodded at him.

"A new one?" He asks.

"Yes, bin." I breathed out. "To my surprise, there's.. there's actually ten of you guys. The Songwriter Hanbin who appeared after you, he's not a character from the last book I read. I thought him appearing early was just a glitch, but it wasn't." I explained.

He slowly nodded as he flip my phone open.

"Ah, I know." Radiologist Hanbin replies, which caught me off guard.

He knows?

Before I could even ask him, he spoke again.

"That's actually what I wanted to tell you. We went through your phone when you left your room earlier, sorry about that, but we found something." Radiologist Hanbin says, waving my phone in his hand, and it looks like the Tale app have already finished its installing.

"Look at this." Radiologist Hanbin told me, I leaned in to have a better look of my screen.

"It's your reading history, Bub." He says.

1 of 10

Ours by kon2028_ _**100% Finished**_

Category:

M/M

Fandom:

iKON/iKONIC

Ship:

Hanbin/ Bobby, Kim Hanbin/ Kim Jiwon, Double B

Tags:

Fluff,DoubleB, Romance, Secret Relationship, Poems and Lyrics

I read carefully. I didn't know before that this app can show me my reading history. I also noticed that there's a percentage appearing next to the title of each story, indicating how much I've read it.

I scrolled more.

Aroma of Feelings by AUkonic _**47% Finished**_

Category:

M/M

Fandom:

iKON/iKONIC

Ship:

Hanbin/ Bobby, Kim Hanbin/ Kim Jiwon, Double B

Tags:

DoubleB, Romance, Hidden Feelings, One Sided Love, Smut

That was Barista Hanbin's story. 47% finished. I'm aware that I didn't finish this story because.. _you know._

I scrolled even more.

Highschool Hanbin's story, CEO Hanbin's story... Then the next one was unfamilar to me.

So this must be

Songwriter Hanbin's?

One Life for the Two of Us by db2028 _**1% Finished** _

1% Finished.

So it makes sense now. That is why I oddly can't connect the things that I perceive to some things that Songwriter Hanbin says, because I never actually read his story.

Did I only accidentally clicked on its title?

One Life for the Two of Us by db2028 _**1%**_ _ **Finished**_

Category:

M/M

Fandom:

iKON/iKONIC

Ship:

Hanbin/ Bobby, Kim Hanbin/ Kim Jiwon, Double B

Tags:

DoubleB, Relationship, Angst, Hurt, Homophobia, Emotional Abuse, Cyber Bullying, Panic Attacks, Major Character Death

I sucked in my breath, I feel my eyes shaking as I glance at Radiologist Hanbin who's only giving me a wary look while he watch me read the tags. I remember seeing the Hanbins gathered around Radiologist Hanbin when I opened the door moments ago, so they probably know this already.

I feel like my knees would fail any moment as I read the tags again, homophobia, major character death, how could an author write such thing?

But then again, I remember how writing is a form of freedom. The author chose a sensitive topic, used hurtful words (that ends up with a good resolution I hope), to express and edify lessons to their readers.

Major Character Death.

Was that the reason why I didn't continue reading this?

I looked up at Radiologist Hanbin.

"Bub, Songwriter Hanbin told us that One Life for The Two of Us is his." His words were only ringing in my ears as my mind was clouded by the topics indicated in the tags.

Major Character Death.

I'm not sure which character will die in this book, but to think that the characters in there are certainly the ones that I'm fond of.. _ah, I don't think I can handle reading about that._

"What.. what do I need to do?" I managed to ask.

"Bub, I think.. you have to read that story so you could get another wish from the app."

I let out a shaky breath, "I will try."

We entered my room again, I locked eyes with Songwriter Hanbin, he looks paler than the usual. I then noticed _just now_ how tired his eyes looked, how forced his smile was, how he probably faked the sparkle in his eyes because his story is not a happy one, and I feel so sorry, _so sorry_ that I've been oblivious of it.

-

The tenth Hanbin arrived from the airport two hours ago. Seeing the many Hanbins surprised him, of course, but just like the others in the past days, the tenth Hanbin- I'll just call him Idol Hanbin, he actually believed and understood what was up.

And Jinhwan, being a side character, he glitched and disappeared back into their story, just like what happened to Raesung's character last night.

When the Hanbins were told that I need to read one story in order for me to wish, CEO Hanbin then requested for some of them to get back to his house to wait, saying that if all of them stayed here, it would be too crowded. Thankfully, the Vampire was willing to teleport some of them.

I think the ones who preferred to stay here with me are Radiologist, Songwriter, and Photographer Hanbin. I saw that Vampire Hanbin also came back too. They settled outside, probably in the living room, while I stayed inside my room to read One Life for the Two of Us.

So as I started reading, I am enlightened that Hanbin and Jiwon are in a relationship, but in the beginning of that story, their relationship is hanging off of a cliff. Jiwon thinks that Hanbin was being too clingy to him in public. Whenever they get back after a schedule, he kept scolding Hanbin, to stop being so obvious, reminding him that when YGE starts to suspect about their closeness, it's all over for them, all over for iKON. They endlessly go through weeks of fighting, that even the boys get annoyed at them. Jinhwan, Yunhyeong and even Donghyuk, always advices Hanbin to just listen to Jiwon so they'd stop fighting, but in Hanbin's defense, he just wanted to genuinely express his love for Jiwon.

So far, I think this fictional Jiwon is a jerk.

I mean, if I were to be his character, I'd let Hanbin do whatever he wants to me.

Yeah, this simping behavior of mine is unhealthy.

Anyway, I continued reading 'til I reached this one part of their story. It is when the members left the apartment because they thought the couple needs to talk about what was happening between them, but that _talk_ only lead into a bigger argument.

It lead to Hanbin walking out, taking a bag with him, leaving fictional Jiwon alone in iKON dorm. I then read how Hanbin wanted to let loose, how he wanted to get drunk in a club and forget whatever is going on between him and fictional Jiwon.

At this part, I started to feel worried. I found myself mumbling, ' _No bin, don't._ ' as I continue to scroll.

Thankfully, Hanbin changed his mind and is now walking back to iKON dorm.

_Phew_.

I then remembered how we met Songwriter Hanbin few days ago. He found me, together with Florist and Radiologist Hanbin by the apartment's door, and he stayed with us that time. That must be the same night as this part, since I remember him apologizing to me, saying that he walked out because of a fight.

I sigh in relief because that meant Songwriter Hanbin will get back safely.

But _boy_ , I was wrong.

I just reached the part wherein, the moment Songwriter Hanbin was about to punch in the passcode, he stopped. And slowly, he retracted his hand away from the keypad. He ran, called a cab for himself, without minding that anyone could possibly recognize him. He didn't inform their manager, or even the boys, that he's out to get drinks and get wasted.

_Welppp_ , main characters are supposed to make mistakes in order to make the story interesting, right?

Sigh.

To my horror, Songwriter Hanbin ended up getting into an entangled mess with a guy, and many people saw it. The news got spread around the internet, people called it a public disgrace, and that's when the bullying came through.

I am in pain as I read how the public's reaction affected Hanbin as the main character. His solo debut got cancelled, even iKON needed to be deprived from having a comeback. The controversy did not only affected their career, but also the members' mental health. But Hanbin had it worse, that he eventually needed to take meds because the bad comments never failed to give him anxiety leaving him to experience unwanted episodes.

I read how it went on and on, how fictional Jiwon, the boys, his family, and even some of the fans who stayed did everything they can do to help and heal him but it didn't work, until I reached the chapter when Hanbin got overdosed.

Okay fuck- I cannot do this.

Uncontrollable sobs are escaping my mouth as tears are now forming in my eyes. I clench my eyelids shut as I just let my fingers scroll rapidly, the words fastly passing my screen until I reached the end of the story without actually reading until the end of it.

I'll admit that the story was beautifully written, but it was so cruel. _Too cruel._ The words used effectively pierced through my unexpectedly fragile heart. It made me feel so sorry for Hanbin's character that he had to go through such awful experience.

I am pissed to those characters who roared bad things against Songwriter Hanbin which brought him to that awful endpoint. His character became a victim of hate comments and homophobia, and it pained him so much. Though it didn't actually happen to the real Hanbin, but there are actual people who experience constant bullying from homophobics so I hope that I can do something about it.

And I think I have one good idea.

-

I gasped as I felt my phone vibrate.

It's a notification from Tale.

_Hello reader,_

_You just finished reading this work, congratulations!_

_Wanna make a wish?_

I jumped up from my bed then I stumbled my way out of my room. I ran my wrist across my face, using my long sleeves to dry the tears off before I face the Hanbins again.

"Guys, this is it! I can make a wish agai-" They must've felt my eager footsteps because I found them all standing in the living room. But my stomach dropped when I saw that Songwriter Hanbin is crying, Photographer Hanbin is slowly caressing his back, the other two watched them with concerned eyes.

"Ji, I'm scared to go back.." He says as he tries to fight off a sob from escaping his lips.

Withouy any delay, I ran to him, pulling him close to me as I let the side of his head rest on top my shoulder, my arms tightened around him. My heart dropped when I felt him sob against my neck.

"He can't help but worry about the tags he saw from his story." Photographer Hanbin informed me, slightly stepping back to give us space.

Bingo. I can push my idea through.

I continued to caress Hanbin's back before I speak.

"Bin, you don't have to be scared... because I will not let you go back there." I told him, the Radiogist and Vampire shot their heads up, even Photographer Hanbin gasped.

"Does that mean.."

I nod, releasing him from my embrace to look at him. He looked shocked and flustered before I use my hands to brush his bangs to the side so I could bore my gaze directly into his eyes.

"I can't.. I can't let such things happen to you, Bin, so you will stay here. With me."

-

The other Hanbins are teleported back in here by the Vampire, all of them are watching me with eagerness as I type the wish into my phone.

I wish that the Hanbins, except Songwriter Hanbin, will all go back to their own alternative universes.

I gave Songwriter Hanbin an assuring look before I finally pressed enter. Then suddenly, the surroundings shook as if there's an earthquake, along with a thunder like sound. The heart thumping sound made the most of us held unto each other for safety.

"So I think this is- ctually it-" Florist Hanbin was the first one to speak, his voice getting cut off like he's a broken radio. He is now glitching, along with Radiologist Hanbin. Ah, the first two who appeared. I noticed how they have their arms clinging on each other. I then hear Radiologist Hanbin say, "It was really nice meeting you." And then they fully vanished.

Shit, it's really happening.

"Oh God, I'm next. See you soon my sugar plum baby Jiwon." CEO Hanbin looks up like he's praying, he then closed his eyes as he disappears.

Wait, why is it happening so fast-

"AAHH --hyung it's sc- -ary!" Highschool Hanbin hurried his way towards me as his body starts to glitch as well. Songwriter Hanbin and I reached out to him, meeting him in the middle. I caress his shoulder as I tell him not to worry, and that was the last thing he heard from me before he disappear.

"I feel bad for saying this but before CEO Hanbin disappeared, I sensed that he was horny as fuck." Vampire Hanbin laughed, making Rapper Hanbin and Idol Hanbin giggle as Barista Hanbin snorted.

"We can't blame him because he'll reunite with his Jiwon again." I joked, emphasizing the word 'his'.

Then Vampire Hanbin talked again. " _Oh_ \- You too?!" He laughed, pointing Barista Hanbin who is now beginning to glitch too, all eyes landed on him.

"Shut up." Barista Hanbin rolls his eyes but his face starts to turn red. I then remembered that today is Friday, and he gets to meet his Jiwon every Friday in his story. _Alright, Barista Hanbin I get it._

Soon enough, Rapper Hanbin starts to glitch too. The moment Barista Hanbin vanished, Rapper Hanbin pretended that he's holding a mic, he spoke against it, saying some random inspirational quote that I find hard to understand because his voice is glitching. The last thing that I saw him do before he finally disappear was him pretending to do a mic drop.

These guys, _seriously_... I had to laugh.

There's only five of us left in the living room.

"You two." I turned to Photographer and Vampire Hanbin.

"You guys only appeared the last minute but your roles were able to contribute a lot on Tale's ending. Specially _you_." I pointed Photographer Hanbin, adding stress on the word 'you' like I was blaming him.

"Atleast it's a happy ending, right?" Photographer Hanbin shrugs, winking at Songwriter Hanbin before gazing at Vampire and Idol Hanbin in attempt to seek for their agreement. The two nodded along with him.

I smiled. The three of them are now glitching as well, I hurriedly thanked Vampire Hanbin for teleporting us and all those shit, while for Idol Hanbin, I told him, "Stay strong on your secret relationship with Bobby." along with a wink because I know for sure that they have a happy ending.

And then there's just the two of us.

"Ji, what now?" Songwriter Hanbin asks me, breaking the silence.

I smirked as an idea pops inside my mind.

"Since the members aren't here, let's invade a Junhwan AU. Are you in?" 

Hanbin tilts his head. And for a moment, I got slightly embarrassed because I suddenly realized that my suggestion was such a dumb idea.

But Hanbin starts to slowly flash a wide smile.

"I'm in."

I grin back at him, it's nice to see that he looks brighter now. I smile contently to the fact that he escaped the far reaches of his alternative universe only to find another one with someone (which is obviously me) that he is willing to spend his new life with.

.

.

.

end

_Hello reader,_

_You just finished reading this work, congratulations!_

_Wanna make a wish?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow, it's over now. my first work in ao3 is over now, wth?? i'm 😐 
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing!! mwa 
> 
> THANK YOUU


End file.
